Faro de esperanza
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.
1. Chapter 1

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Sean bienvenidos a esta adaptación de la obra "El corazón de la tormenta" de Mary Burton. Se que no es muy popular hacer una adaptación en estos lares, pero hay elementos de mi propia creación que darán el toque del universo Dragon Ball a esta historia.

Desde ya aclaro, mis adaptaciones no son copiar el libro con los nombres cambiados así que si llega un punto en hay desviación de la obra original, es por autoría mía.

Aclarado eso, vamos a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Videl Kahn nunca había estado en una situación tan desesperada en toda su vida. Estaba huyendo de su marido, Barry Kahn, el hombre que la noche anterior, dejándose llevar por un ataque de ira, le había golpeado tan fuerte que las horquillas que le sujetaban el moño habían caído en el suelo de su casa en Ciudad Satán.

Aquélla no había sido la primera vez que le había pegado en los once meses que llevaban casados; pero había sido, con diferencia, la peor.

Todo por ser infértil, por no poder proporcionarle un heredero digno de su linaje. Por no cumplir con la única utilidad que poseía la mujer, según él.

El aire de la mañana era húmedo y la niebla espesa la rodeaba en las calles empedradas en las que se amontonaban balas de tabaco, sacos de harina y pilas de madera recién cortada. Aquella mañana, había un gran ajetreo en los astilleros del puerto Satán; los marineros preparaban los barcos, los granjeros llenaban sus carros de productos llegados de otras partes del mundo y los hombres de negocios revisaban la carga. El corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras buscaba el Orange Star.

Se había vestido como una viuda, cubriéndose la cara con un opaco velo negro que se había echado sobre el sombrero. Las viudas eran invisibles, que era precisamente lo que deseaba ella en aquel momento. No quería que nadie pudiera recordarla o ver las magulladuras de su rostro.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al puerto. El posadero le había dicho que el Orange Star estaría amarrado en un muelle cercano a los almacenes de tabaco. El pequeño buque de carga debía salir con la marea de la mañana.

—Pero debes apresurarte, niña. El capitán del Orange Star no es un sujeto paciente —esa fue la advertencia del posadero. Era un claro mensaje que no tardará en arribar, de lo contrario, perdía el navío.

Con ese pensamiento y por estar tan concentrada en encontrar el barco, no se percató que se chocó con un marinero. Farfulló una disculpa y continuó caminando a toda prisa. Le preocupaba haberse equivocado de lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba el buque antes de que abandonara el puerto? Apretó las manos enguantadas.

No podía volver.

Rodeó a un grupo de hombres sin atreverse a preguntarles por miedo a que la recordaran si alguien les preguntaba más tarde. La siguiente embarcación era un lento vapor. Sus pasos fueron convirtiéndose en zancadas a medida que se acercaba a las velas del siguiente barco. Con enorme alivio, encontró el Orange Star unos doscientos metros al norte de donde le había dicho el posadero. La goleta de tres mástiles pedía a gritos una limpieza y una buena mano de pintura. Desde el muelle podía verse el cargamento apilado en la cubierta y, a juzgar por lo sumergido que se encontraba el casco en el agua, la embarcación estaba cargada y lista para partir. Las velas remendadas ondeaban al viento.

Había nueve hombres a bordo. Los marineros que tripulaban el barco eran tipos duros y aguerridos; muchos de los cuales no dejaban de gritar blasfemias. Uno de ellos se bajó los pantalones y, sin dudarlo dos veces, orino por la borda. Otros dos la señalaron.

Uno rubio se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y se echó a reír.

—Nada, no puedo verle la cara. Pero por lo recta que va, está claro que necesita un hombre que la relaje. Sí, le vendría bien un meneo.

—Pero contigo, Shapner, ni se enteraría de que la habían tomado. Necesita un hombre de verdad, como yo.

Todos se echaron a reír, imaginando en voz alta qué haría cada uno de ellos si pudieran pasar una tarde a solas con ella.

Sin duda, ese tipo de humillaciones formarían parte de su nueva vida. Pero Videl estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuese necesario con tal de liberarse de Barry y de aquel matrimonio hecho por dinero.

Sabía que podía hacerlo.

En ese momento atrajo su atención un hombre que daba órdenes a sus marineros desde la cubierta superior. Llevaba una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros, unas relucientes botas que le cubrían hasta la rodilla y un sombrero de ala ancha. La barba blanca y extensa cubría su rostro. El capitán Roshi. Conseguiría un pasaje sin hacerle preguntas.

Después de reunir el valor necesario, Videl subió la empinada y resbaladiza rampa de madera que la condujo hasta la cubierta. El capitán no tardó en reparar en su presencia; la miró con gesto ansioso.

El delicado encaje belga de su velo se movía con el viento y sus faldas de lana negra parecían chisporrotear a cada paso que daba. El barco olía a tabaco y a madera.

Todos y cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban en cubierta dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para observar mientras ella se dirigía hacia el capitán. El rubio le sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

El capitán bajó de la cubierta superior estirando los puños de la camisa, igual que el vientre le estiraba el chaleco hasta el límite de los botones. A pesar de la barba, se notaba que tenía la cara picada de viruela.

—Saludos, madame.

Videl levantó la vista, mirándolo a través del velo.

—Saludos, monsieur. ¿Capitán Roshi?

La sonrisa dejó asomar unos dientes amarillentos.

—Si, ¿usted es de la ciudad?

—Sí.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —le preguntó con orgullo.

Videl tenía la espalda tan rígida, que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

—Necesito un pasaje.

El capitán enarcó una ceja con gesto divertido.

—Señorita, yo comando un carguero. Soy un comerciante honrado que transporta tabaco, madera y vino, no jóvenes viudas.

Ella trató de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo. Por lo que le habían dicho, aquel tipo era capaz prácticamente de cualquier cosa por el precio adecuado.

—El posadero me dijo que, de vez en cuando, usted lleva a ciertos pasajeros especiales.

Sus ojos parecían dos botones negros.

—Es posible.

Consciente de que los otros marineros podían oírlos, Videl bajó la voz.

—¿Adonde se dirige en este viaje?

El capitán se inclinó hacia ella un poco más. El olor de su cuerpo sin lavar la aturdió, haciéndole arrugar la nariz.

—Señorita, ¿nos conocemos?

—No lo creo —respondió ella con nerviosismo.

Como jefe de una compañía naviera, Roshi era bastante conocido en la Costa Este. Se había hecho rico durante la guerra, comerciando tanto con el Sur como con el Norte. Desde el mismo momento de casarse, su marido se había empeñado en que ella siempre viajará con él; por lo que era más que posible que Roshi la hubiera visto en alguna ocasión y, desde luego, habría oído hablar de Barry. Videl rezó para que no la reconociera.

El capitán siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Me parece que se equivoca, señorita. No sé decirle de qué la conozco, pero ya me acordaré. Tengo muy buena memoria y usted tiene una voz única. Me recuerda a las mujeres de la capital central.

El corazón se le aceleró dentro del pecho, pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.

—¿Cuál es su destino, señor?

La observó unos segundos más y después se encogió de hombros.

—El puerto de la Ciudad del Sur. Puede ser un sitio muy duro para una mujer sola.

El único inconveniente era que no estaba demasiado lejos de Ciudad Satán.

—Muy bien.

Su mirada recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Videl de arriba abajo.

—El pasaje no es barato.

Videl tenía casi mil zenis. Barry no solía tener dinero en casa, pero había dejado una pequeña cantidad para comprar flores para la fiesta de su primer aniversario. Videl había forzado su escritorio con un abrecartas y había sacado el dinero.

—¿Cuánto?

Como si hubiera podido leerle la mente, el capitán respondió:

—Dos mil zenis.

—¡Es el triple que cualquier billete de un barco de pasajeros!

Roshi se pasó la mano por la espesa barba antes de decir.

—Sí, así es, pero es mi precio y mi barco. A menos que quieras ser una linda chica y darle una alegría a este viejo.

—¡Deja de ser un viejo verde! Esa chica no te dará lo que quieras —intervino un cerdo.

—Ay, lo dice el cerdo más puritano del barco —refunfuño Roshi a su tripulante.

A Videl se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Barry la encontrará. Regresaría a casa al día siguiente o al siguiente como muy tarde y entonces se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba. Tenía que salir del país cuanto antes.

Entonces pensó en su alianza matrimonial. Los diamantes y rubíes que la componían valían una pequeña fortuna. Se quitó el guante que cubría su mano izquierda y se quitó el anillo.

—Creo que esto será más que suficiente.

El capitán agarró la sortija y la estudió detenidamente.

—Es una magnífica pieza de joyería —dijo por fin.

Videl había llegado a odiar aquel anillo y todo lo que simbolizaba.

—Es una pieza única.

Él la levantó a la luz con interés renovado y miró en su interior.

—Tiene una inscripción. «Para siempre».

—Sí —el día de su boda, se había emocionado al leer aquellas palabras. Ahora la angustiaba.

—Para cambiar la alianza por un pasaje, una viuda debe de estar muy desesperada por marcharse.

Le temblaban las rodillas, pero mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Acepta la oferta o no, capitán?

Roshi observó el anillo de nuevo. Videl contuvo la respiración.

—Sí—respondió por fin, metiéndose el anillo en el bolsillo del chaleco—. ¿Cómo voy a rechazar una oferta tan generosa? Bienvenida a bordo del Orange Star, señorita.

Las palabras no supusieron demasiado alivio. Aquel viaje iba a ser el primero de muchos. Tenía dinero suficiente para aguantar unos meses, pero, al margen de eso, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

—Gracias.

El capitán miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y su equipaje?

No había querido llevarse ni una bolsa al marcharse de la casa por miedo a que alguno de los sirvientes leales a Barry se pusiera en contacto con él y se lo contaran. Le había dicho a la doncella que salía a comprar un regalo de aniversario para su marido.

—No llevo.

—El misterio aumenta. Una viuda joven y sin equipaje. Es lamentable.

—Sí.

—¿Y tiene nombre, señorita?

—Creo que ya le he pagado suficiente para que respete mi intimidad.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del capitán.

—Claro que lo ha hecho, pero tenemos ocho días por delante para conocernos mejor.

Barry la había enseñado a controlar sus emociones y, aunque deseaba salir corriendo de aquel miserable barco, se quedó inmóvil.

—Ya veremos.

El capitán le hizo una seña al primer oficial, el hombre grande y rubio de antes que se acercó a ellos con sorprendente agilidad.

—Dígame, capitán.

—Shapner, acompañe a la señorita a mi camarote. Va a viajar con nosotros. El señor Shapner es él que mantiene a raya a los ocho hombres que integran la tripulación del barco, incluyéndome a mí mismo algunas veces.

Shapner la miró, deteniendo la mirada en el vestido y el velo negros.

—Una mujer a bordo da mala suerte, pero si además es viuda y es un desastre seguro. A los hombres no va a hacerles ninguna gracia.

Roshi se encogió de hombros.

—Nos paga bien.

—Hemos tenido un viaje muy tranquilo desde el Este —le recordó el viejo marinero al capitán—. ¿Por qué tentar la suerte? Nuestra vida vale más de lo que ella haya podido pagar.

La sonrisa del capitán abandonó su rostro.

—Señorita, le ruego que disculpe a Shapner. Lleva en este barco desde que solo andaba en pañales y su padre era mi oficial. Heredó su nobleza y servicio, pero es muy supersticioso.

Videl percibió la lucha de poder que había entre ambos hombres. Se mantuvo en silencio.

—Llevo vivo tanto tiempo gracias a la buena suerte —matizó Shapner y la mirada de su capitán se hizo aún más dura. Era evidente que el marinero no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que no podía presionar a su jefe—. Muy bien. Pero lo lamentaremos —entonces se volvió a mirar a Videl—. Por aquí.

Al darse la vuelta para seguirlo, el viento le sopló en la cara y le levantó el velo del rostro. Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la del capitán; vio el interés con el que se fijaba en el moretón que le rodeaba el ojo izquierdo.

Roshi frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién podría atreverse a estropear una cara tan bonita?

—¿Roshi…? —el cerdo captó el cambio de su jefe.

Videl se colocó el velo tan rápido como pudo.

—Fue un accidente.

—Por supuesto —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Era obvio que no la creía, pero a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando no tratará de obtener más información y la dejará en paz. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era llegar al camarote y dejar la puerta bien cerrada.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Roshi?

—Sabes, Ooloong. Creo que esa muchacha ha pasado por mucha tristeza —comentó con pesar—. Esperemos que Kami-sama le brinde un faro de esperanza.

—Uh, sí.

En el pasillo, Videl tenía que agacharse para pasar por el pasillo bajo y estrecho que atravesaba el piso inferior, un espacio muy reducido en el que predominaba el olor a orín y suciedad. Por fin abrió una pequeña puerta que daba paso al camarote. Allí había una litera, una silla y un orinal junto a la cama. Un diminuto ventanuco dejaba pasar la luz procedente del puerto que iluminaba el suelo donde se amontonaban los cajones de vino.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Shapner.

Videl entró en la habitación. Las sábanas de la cama estaban llenas de manchas, una rata pasó corriendo frente a ella hasta refugiarse detrás de un cajón. La idea de pasar ocho días en aquel agujero le resultaba insoportable, pero no tenía otra opción.

—No —murmuró, tragándose el miedo.

—Entonces te dejo sola —el rubio tomó el picaporte entre sus manos, pero antes de partir, preguntó—. ¿Qué te hizo viajar en este barco? Eres una viuda joven y hermosa, podrías rápidamente casarte de nuevo.

El joven Shapner parecía tener un lado amable, pensó Videl. Muy distinto a la forma que exhibió ante el capitán Roshi instantes atrás.

—Solo mi pasado, Shapner.

—Ya veo. Debió ser un pasado muy triste —exclamó.

Miró por la ventana. Cientos de personas iban de un lado a otro del muelle y la posibilidad de que Barry fuera una de ellas hacía que estuviera ansiosa por abandonar el puerto.

—¿Cuánto falta para que zarpemos?

El marinero se detuvo cuando estaba ya a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—Media hora.

Demasiado tiempo. Sería incapaz de descansar hasta que las costas de su antiguo hogar no hubieran desaparecido del horizonte.

—Gracias.

Shapner salió de allí con una especie de suspiro cansado. Videl se sentó en la cama y se quitó el velo. El aire estaba muy cargado, pero fue una liberación despojarse del asfixiante encaje. También se quitó los guantes, que metió bien doblados en el bolso junto al dinero y a algunos poemas. Consideró la idea de leer algunos de ellos pues la poesía siempre ejercía un efecto calmante en su ánimo, pero el ligero mareo que ya le había provocado el movimiento del barco le hizo descartar la idea.

La madera crujía y, en cubierta, se oía al capitán dando órdenes a sus hombres.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió su imagen reflejada en un pequeño espejo que había colgado de la pared, junto a la cama. Tenía los ojos hundidos y el color azul más apagado que nunca, la piel pálida. Parecía tener mucha más edad que los veintitrés años que en realidad tenía.

¿Cómo se había convertido su vida en tan terrible desastre?

Hacía tan sólo un año todo había sido muy diferente. Su padre todavía seguía vivo y ella era el centro de su círculo social. Pero su padre había fallecido súbitamente y Videl había conocido a Barry, que había sido socio de su padre durante años. Barry le había parecido un hombre amable y caballeroso que, en cuanto se había enterado de que la situación financiera de su padre era bastante precaria, la había ayudado a negociar con sus acreedores. Siempre había estado ahí, dispuesto a ayudar.

Por eso, cuando le había pedido que se casara con él, le había parecido natural aceptar la proposición. Había creído que el cariño que ya sentía por él crecería y algún día llegaría a amarlo.

Ahora sabía que había sido una pobre ingenua.

Durante las primeras semanas de matrimonio, Barry se había empeñado en saber en cada momento dónde estaba, lo cual había sido una sorpresa puesto que, en casa de su padre, había disfrutado de una libertad poco frecuente para la mayoría de las mujeres y se había acostumbrado a entrar y salir a su antojo. Pero, por mucho que le hubieran sorprendido las exigencias de Barry, había jurado ser una esposa obediente y eso fue lo que trató de ser. Después había comenzado a poner inconvenientes a las visitas de sus amigos y ella había aceptado que casarse implicaba cambiar de vida y, aunque no le había hecho mucha gracia, les había pedido a sus amigos que no fueran a verla. Con el tiempo, se había asegurado a sí misma, cuando no tuviera tanta presión en el trabajo, Barry aflojara un poco. Pero había ocurrido justo lo contrario, las normas se habían vuelto más y más estrictas y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que sus ropas no fueran las adecuadas. Siempre eran demasiado llamativas, demasiado atrevidas. Y sus opiniones no eran propias de una dama.

Con el único fin de mantener la paz, había ido cediendo a todas sus exigencias. Ahora llevaba ropa más oscura, hablaba cada vez menos y había dejado de leer.

Muy pronto, Barry se había asegurado de que no saliera si no era en su compañía. Él elegía lo que debía ponerse, lo que tenía que comer o cuándo debía dormir. Se había convertido en una prisionera y sólo disponía de la costura para ocupar su tiempo. En medio de eso, la necesidad de un heredero fue interés para su esposo así que, consentido o no, todas las noches intimaban.

Pero no ocurría nada. Preocupado él, la llevó al médico e insistió en los mejores tratamientos para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Hacía dos noches, al regresar a casa de una fiesta, Barry se había puesto como una fiera porque Videl había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con un joven. Para colmo, según él, el resultado de los estudios la catalogaba como infértil. La había acusado de estar teniendo una aventura y, por mucho que ella había intentado calmarlo, se había enfurecido aún más.

Esa vez la había golpeado.

Por primera vez, había visto al monstruo que se ocultaba tras aquellos ojos azules y aquel cabello rubio.

Tirada en el gélido suelo, magullada y sangrando, Videl había comenzado a planear la huida.

A la mañana siguiente, Barry se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Había pensado llevarla en su viaje a otra ciudad, pero el moretón de su ojo izquierdo le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La próxima vez, le había dicho amenazante, no debía hacerle enfadar tanto y él recordó que era una mujer inútil.

Videl se había quedado junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, observando cómo él se metía en el carruaje. En cuanto el coche había desaparecido de su vista, había escapado.

Se había dirigido a los muelles para preguntar por algún buque de carga que llevará pasajeros. Para esperar a la marea de la mañana, no le había quedado más remedio que pasar la noche en una posada del puerto. No tenía más de un día, o dos como máximo, hasta que Barry regresara a casa. Sólo un par de días para alejarse de él tanto como pudiera.

Antes de media hora, el Orange Star abandonó el puerto. El viaje por el río fue tranquilo y, con el paso de las horas, Videl se fue relajando. Todo iba a salir bien.

Hacia media tarde, alcanzaron las aguas de la bahía y después el mar. A medida que se dirigían hacia el sur y dejaban atrás las costas de Satán City, las aguas se fueron embravecido. Las velas del buque se tensaban con el viento y el mástil crujía como si se quejara.

Los movimientos eran demasiado fuertes y cada vez le resultaba más difícil permanecer sentada en la silla del camarote. Por la ventana, veía cómo las olas aumentaban y el cielo se oscurecía. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el cristal. Se estaban adentrando en la tormenta.

Nunca había sido una buena navegante, por lo que el continuo vaivén no tardó en provocar náuseas y finalmente tuvo vomitar en el orinal. Incapaz de seguir sentada por más tiempo, se acurrucó en la cama. Se aflojó la trenza que llevaba enrollada en un moño, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Pero en cuanto el cansancio se apoderó de ella, soñó con un monstruo de brillantes ojos rojos que la acechaba entre las sombras. La criatura se movía hacia ella paso a paso. Se le aceleró el pulso y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Sabía que si la agarraba moriría.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar sobresaltada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero ahora la tormenta los rodeaba como si quisiera arrebatarles la vida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intentando controlar las náuseas.

Oyó unos ruidos en el pasillo y después más golpes en la puerta. Se echó la manta de la cama sobre los hombros. El cabello le colgaba en la espalda.

—El señor es mi pastor nada me faltará —la voz de Shapner se oyó al otro lado.

Con una mano en el estómago, atravesó la habitación haciendo eses y abrió la puerta del camarote. Shapner tenía un martillo en una mano y un tosco crucifijo en la otra.

El marinero la miró con nerviosismo y después, a su espalda, a la escalera que subía a cubierta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmada.

—Estoy clavando esta cruz en su puerta para romper la maldición que usted ha traído a este barco.

Videl miró a aquellos ojos atemorizados.

—Yo no he traído ninguna maldición —intentó salir, pero el enorme marinero se lo impedía

—Claro que sí. El viejo Kaio-sama dijo que encontraríamos la mar en calma durante todo el viaje. El viejo Kaio-sama nunca se equivoca con el tiempo. Nos has traído mala suerte.

Todo lo amable que pensó de Shapner se desvaneció ahí mismo.

—Yo no tengo ningún control sobre el tiempo. Estás loco si crees que tengo algo que ver con la tormenta.

La ira se unió al temor que empapaba sus ojos.

—Quizá hayas engañado al capitán, pero a mí desde luego no.

—Quiero hablar con el capitán inmediatamente.

Shapner seguía bloqueando la puerta con su enorme cuerpo, que olía a sudor y miedo.

—Te vas a quedar aquí, viuda. Todos arriba están muy ocupados bajando los botes salvavidas y no necesitan de su mala suerte.

¿Iban a abandonar el barco dejándola a ella allí?

—Tengo que ver al capitán.

Shapner cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Él no va a ayudarte. Ya tiene bastante con tratar de mantener el barco a flote.

—Apártate de mi camino, idiota. No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. Les he pagado mucho dinero.

—Los muertos no pueden disfrutar del dinero.

—¡Apártate! —gritó asustada.

Pero Shapner la empujó al interior del camarote, sin embargo, el barco se movió violentamente, tirándola al suelo y adentrando a Shapner junto a ella. Al perder el equilibrio, trató de sujetarse a la silla, pero no consiguió más que caer encima de ella y golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los cajones de vino. El dolor no duró más que un instante, después desapareció todo.

Cuando despertó, sintió el viento que soplaba afuera. Y el frío.

Estaba tumbada sobre más de cinco centímetros de agua.


	2. Chapter 2

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte, como han notado, Shapner tendrá un rol importante en esta historia. Soy nueva trabajando este personaje, así les pido paciencia **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La lluvia golpeaba el rostro de Son Gohan mientras remaba hacia el Orange Star que se encontraba medio hundido.

Su ayudante y hermano menor, Son Goten, estaba frente a él en el bote. Aquel era el primer rescate del muchacho, que trataba de guarecerse de la lluvia bajo el impermeable negro y el gorro que cubría su cabello oscuro. Incluso con el sonido del viento, Gohan oía cómo le castañeteaban los dientes por el frío y el miedo.

—El buque está demasiado cerca —dijo Goten.

—Sí, está a menos de un kilómetro de la costa.

—Espero que lleguemos para el pescado asado de papá. Me muero de hambre.

—También yo, este navío hundido hizo cambiar nuestros planes.

Gohan giró la cabeza hacia la goleta. El lado derecho del casco estaba tan sumergido en el agua, que las olas se paseaban ya libremente por la proa. Los mástiles estaban rotos y las velas rasgadas ondeaban al viento como espectros.

Goten se agarró bien del bote.

—¿Suelen estar tan cerca los barcos naufragados?

Gohan hundió los remos en el agua.

—No. Hemos tenido suerte.

—Suerte —el muchacho se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de suerte mientras nos dirigimos hacia un naufragio en mitad del temporal?

—Espera a que tengas que remar toda una milla para alcanzar un barco y el tiempo sea aún peor que hoy —aquel invierno había sido uno de los peores en la zona. Los vientos del norte habían atrapado a más de un capitán y habían provocado más naufragios de lo normal. Las tormentas habían llevado a las playas los cuerpos decenas de marineros. Gohan estaba deseando que llegara la primavera.

La luz del faro iluminaba con fuerza mientras el viento los empujaba mar adentro. La marea iba a dificultar la vuelta a la costa más de lo que había creído, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era ese barco al que tendría que subir en sólo unos minutos.

Gohan llevaba seis meses trabajando de farero. Lo habían contratado para sustituir temporalmente al viejo farero que había muerto de repente. Después de doce años en la ciudad estudiando en importantes instituciones y un despido totalmente inesperado, había vuelto a casa a junto a sus padres y hermano.

En aquel momento, Gohan no había sabido qué hacer con su vida. Había recibido ofertas de varias escuelas y universidades, pero había perdido el gusto por el estudio.

Cosa que desagradó a su madre.

—Desde temprana edad me ocupe de que tuvieras los recursos para ser un importante educador, ¡no puedo permitir que tires todo eso por la borda!

—Mamá, lo lamento, pero es mi decisión final. Además, ya soy un adulto y puedo decidir qué hacer.

De mala gana, su madre había accedido a su decisión, solo esperando que pronto cambiará de parecer.

Aquel empleo temporal le había parecido perfecto durante un tiempo. Hacía dos semanas, había recibido una carta de Bulma Briefs, su madrina, en la que le ofrecía el trabajo de manera indefinida. Todavía no había dado una respuesta.

Su madrina había colado a su hermano hacía menos de un mes con la esperanza de que su ayuda le sirviera de incentivo a Gohan para quedarse. Goten, como él, pertenecía a una familia de pescadores y, aunque hablaba demasiado, estaba familiarizado con el océano y sus peligros. Se quedará Gohan o no, Goten sería un buen empleado para el servicio.

—¿Por qué no haría caso el capitán a la bengala que le lanzaste, hermano? —preguntó el muchacho, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del viento.

—Quién sabe —Gohan había lanzado varias bengalas nada más ver el barco, pero el capitán no había alterado el rumbo. Quizá por orgullo o, más probablemente, porque ya había abandonado el barco. Pronto lo descubrirán.

Sólo unos minutos después, el bote estaba junto al buque, bajo el letrero en el que se leía Orange Star.

—Agarra los remos, Goten. Quédate aquí mientras yo subo a bordo a ver si queda alguien a quien salvar.

El alivio se reflejó en el rostro del muchacho.

—No me importa acompañarte, Gohan. Quiero ver como salvas personas como cuando papá trabajaba en el faro —comentó, feliz e inocente del panorama.

Gohan ya tenía bastantes cosas por las que preocuparse sin necesidad de tener que encargarse de un novato. Por más amor tuviera a su hermano, debía impedirle participar en esta ocasión.

—Eso será en otra ocasión, Goten. Quédate aquí y procura que el bote no se mueva.

Las olas golpeaban la pequeña embarcación de remos y la fría lluvia seguía cayendo incesante. Goten no protestó más.

Gohan se secó el agua del rostro antes de atar el bote al barco.

—¿De verdad tienes que subir a bordo? Parece completamente vacío. Ahí no debe de haber más que fantasmas.

La superstición formaba parte indiscutible de la región como lo hacían el mar y el viento, pero Gohan no tenía la paciencia suficiente para hablar de fantasmas y maldiciones. Sabía por experiencia que los problemas solían provocarlos los vivos y no los muertos.

—Aquí no hay ningún fantasma.

Goten miró al oscuro buque.

—¿Y qué pasa si los hay y nos están viendo ahora mismo? Me dan escalofríos.

—Eso es por el frío —aseguró Gohan con una sonrisa—, no por los fantasmas.

Por fin subió al barco. El mástil central se había roto y parte de él había caído al agua.

—¿Pudiste ver algo? —gritó Goten.

—No. Todavía no. Acércame el farol.

El muchacho se puso en pie y se estiró cuanto le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas.

Ya con el farol en la mano, Gohan maldijo al viento que movía la llama y hacía que la luz titilara. Continuó caminando, protegiendo el fuego con su cuerpo. Un rápido vistazo por la cubierta indicaba que Goten llevaba razón; todos los botes salvavidas habían desaparecido y no parecía haber ni rastro de hombre alguno. Probablemente los marineros y el capitán habían abandonado la nave nada más ver que el mástil central se había quebrado.

Sin duda aparecerán en la costa cercana, ya fuera vivos o muertos. Las posibilidades de encontrar algún superviviente a bordo parecían cada vez más remotas.

Pero Gohan era muy meticuloso.

Había aprendido que la percepción no siempre obedecía a los hechos, así que registraría el barco hasta estar completamente seguro de que estaba vacío.

—Si no he vuelto en diez minutos, márchate —dijo, asomándose por la borda.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A los camarotes.

—Se han llevado los botes, Gohan. La tripulación ha abandonado el barco, deja de buscar.

—Echaré un vistazo abajo antes de marcharnos —aquélla era la tenacidad que lo caracterizaba. La misma que le había valido una reunión con el director. «Lo que te hizo grande es también lo que te ha perdido», le había dicho su superior—. Recuerda, si no he vuelto en diez minutos, márchate.

—No voy a marcharme sin ti, mamá me mataría si dejo que te pierdas en el mar.

Gohan recordó a su madre con temor. Era cierto, si no era el mar, ella sería quien lo llevaría a la costa y a casa.

—Entonces olvida lo que dije.

Justo entonces, se movió el buque empujando a Gohan hacia la popa. A punto estuvo de caérsele el farol y tuvo que agarrarse fuerte a la barandilla para no acabar también él en el suelo o, peor aún, en el mar.

Goten lo miraba con el rostro lívido.

—Por favor, hermano, hazlo rápido.

—Diez minutos.

Sin decir nada más, Gohan cruzó la cubierta hasta la escalera que conducía al piso de abajo. Cuando llegó allí, la lluvia había empapado por completo su ropa, convirtiéndola en una pesada carga.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó, asomándose a un angosto pasillo en el que había más de un metro de agua. El viento seguía soplando afuera—. ¡Hola! —gritó de nuevo.

Nada.

Quizá Goten tuviera razón y allí no quedará nadie vivo.

Se había dado media vuelta para volver a subir la escalera cuando oyó una especie de grito ahogado. Al principio pensó que era el viento. Después se detuvo a escuchar detenidamente. Se oyó de nuevo y esa vez le pareció más humano... y más femenino. No tenía ningún sentido que hubiera una mujer a bordo de un buque de carga.

—¡Hola! —repitió una vez más.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —se oyó por fin. Sin duda era una mujer.

—¡Sí! —respondió él.

—¡Gracias a Kami-sama! Ayúdeme por favor.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el camarote de la derecha —tenía la voz temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando—. Me han encerrado junto a un hombre.

Gohan levantó el farol y buscó algo con lo que romper la puerta. No tardó en encontrar un hacha colgada junto a la escalera. La agarró y fue hacia aquel camarote. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, amenazando con ceder en cualquier momento.

—Estoy yendo hacia ustedes.

La mujer empezó a golpear la puerta.

—Con prisa, esto se está llenando de agua.

Gohan echó a un lado los trozos de madera que encontró a su paso, sentía un hormigueo causado por el frío en brazos y piernas. Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, pero, efectivamente, estaba cerrada con llave.

—Por favor, no me dejes aquí —la desesperación de aquella mujer empapaba sus palabras.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ustedes.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Aléjese de la puerta —gritó Gohan—. Voy a romperla con un hacha.

Oyó el sonido del agua al otro lado.

—Ya estoy lejos.

Le dolían los hombros sólo por el peso de la ropa, por lo que levantar el hacha suponía un esfuerzo casi imposible. El farol que había colgado de la pared seguía alumbrando tenuemente. Apretó los dientes, alzó el hacha por encima de su cabeza y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, golpeó la puerta. La madera se rompió como si fuera mantequilla, dejándole paso para acceder al interior del camarote.

El agua del pasillo llenó aún más la habitación. Oyó gritar a la mujer, así que dejó a un lado el hacha y fue hacia ella.

La fuerza del agua hizo que Videl perdiera el equilibrio y la tiró al suelo. La boca y la nariz se le llenaron de agua salada. No había nada a lo que agarrarse. De pronto pensó que, a pesar de todos sus planes de huida, iba a morir allí mismo. Barry habría sonreído ante tal ironía pues siempre le había dicho que, si alguna vez intentaba escapar, la mataría.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron del agua. Le ardían los ojos, pero pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto y fuerte. Una luz procedente del pasillo le dejó ver unos rasgos bien marcados y unos ojos negros.

No podía dejar de tiritar. Tenía el vestido empapado y el pelo recogido en aquella larga trenza le caía por la espalda como si de una soga se tratase.

—¿Hay alguien más aparte de ti y ese hombre? —tenía la voz grave.

—No creo. Hace ya horas que oí cómo bajaban los botes salvavidas. Grité, pero nadie acudió a ayudarme.

De sus labios salió un juramento lleno de furia. Un brusco movimiento del barco la empujó hacia él y, al notar su pecho fuerte contra el rostro, sintió una extraña y cálida energía que emanaba de él. Por un breve instante, se sintió a salvo.

Sus dedos firmes la agarraron del brazo y la llevaron hacia la puerta. Shapner era cargado en los hombros de Gohan.

—Vámonos de aquí —le ordenó—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Apenas podía moverse con el peso de la ropa mojada y el agua que ya la cubría hasta la cintura. La lana empapada de las faldas le exigía la poca fuerza que tenía para avanzar por el pasillo.

—Muévete o moriremos los tres aquí —le dijo el desconocido cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la escalera. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó hasta dejarla en el primer escalón.

Videl alcanzó la cubierta y rompió a toser. La lluvia había amainado. A lo lejos se veía la luz de un faro. Allí estaría a salvo, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

La cubierta estaba completamente inclinada y cada vez que intentaba ponerse en pie, una sacudida la devolvía al suelo.

—No puedo caminar. Me pesa mucho el vestido —su voz sonaba tan débil.

—Ya casi estamos llegando —le dijo, agarrándola del codo—. Sólo quedan unos metros más.

Videl se obligó a sí misma a ponerse en pie.

—No voy a morir hora. He llegado demasiado lejos —ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que él respondió.

—Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para morir ahora —el desconocido se agachó un poco y la cargó a los hombros junto al hombre inconsciente. Era muy hábil—. Además, mi padre espera con una gran cena esta noche.

—¿Tu padre es cocinero?

—El mejor de la región en cuanto a pescado se trata —ni siquiera sabía porque se lo decía. Pero era un factor de distracción para huir de allí.

Así la llevó hasta la barandilla. Videl vio un pequeño bote que flotaba junto al buque. El mar estaba negro y muy agitado. Se agarró fuerte a la chaqueta del desconocido.

—¡Espera, no sé nadar! —gritó angustiada.

—Yo sí.

Y la pasó por encima de la barandilla hacia el agua.


	3. Chapter 3

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z es de Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Tercer capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra ver que hay una aceptación de la idea pese a ser adaptada de una novela, espero se mantenga esta llama encendida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La sensación de ligereza no duró más que un instante. Antes incluso de poder gritar, Videl aterrizó en el agua. El gélido océano se le metió en la boca y en la nariz. La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Por un momento pensó que no podría volver a tomar aire. Todo sabía a sal. Le ardían los pulmones.

Pataleo en el agua, tratando de llegar a la superficie, pero sin saber qué haría si lo conseguía porque, aunque pudiera soportar el peso de la ropa que la empujaba hacia el fondo, no sabía nadar.

Entonces una mano fuerte la agarró firmemente del brazo y tiró de ella. Videl se aferró a su salvador, con la seguridad de que, sin él, moriría. Cuando por fin salió a la superficie respiró hondo y rompió a toser. Al notar que su hombro rozaba con algo se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a un bote de remos.

—¡Hermano! —el muchacho se arrojó al agua y cargó al hombre inconsciente para alivianar el trabajo su hermano—. Los salvaste, igual que papá —comentó, orgulloso.

Gohan le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y volvió su vista a la mujer sujeta a él.

—Goten, ahora no muevas los remos —dijo—. Solo los he encontrado a ellos. No hay nadie más — la seguridad de su voz la ayudó a relajarse. Por algún motivo, supo que estaba a salvo.

Aquel hombre la agarró por la cintura.

—Sostente al bote. Voy a subirme yo primero para poder subirte. ¿Entiendes?

—No me sueltes —le suplicó aterrada.

El desconocido se acercó tanto a ella, que sintió sus labios rozar la oreja.

—No se asustes. Estarás en el bote en un momento.

Le ardía la piel a causa de las gélidas aguas y apenas podía mover los dedos para agarrarse al borde del bote. Sin embargo, al mirar a aquellos ojos cálidos y llenos de confianza, supo que no la abandonaría y que todo saldría bien.

—Date prisa.

Su salvador subió al bote con facilidad a pesar de que la pequeña embarcación se movía mucho, pero él parecía desenvolverse como si estuviera en tierra firme. Después se asomó por el borde y la agarró de los brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella también estaba en el bote. El frío se le había metido hasta los huesos y no podía parar de tiritar.

—Hermano, ¿dónde los encontraste? —preguntó el joven, dándole una manta al desconocido y cubriendo también a Shapner.

—En los camarotes —la envolvió en la manta, pero ella seguía temblando.

El muchacho la miró como si fuera un espectro.

—Jamás habría imaginado que podría haber una mujer a bordo de ese buque. De su amigo si lo esperaba.

—Él no es mi amigo, es solo un tripulante que colisionó en mi camarote antes del accidente —excusó rápidamente. Prefería no tener nada que ver con ese hombre que casi le cuesta su vida.

El desconocido se sentó detrás de ella, colocando un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus muslos fuertes le rozaban los hombros.

—De eso se trata, Goten, de no imaginar.

—Sí, hermano.

—Dame otra manta para la dama. Y cubre a este tripulante más, estando dormido es difícil que genere calor —dijo al tiempo que agarraba los remos y comenzaba a remar. El bote empezó a moverse hacia la costa.

—¡Sí, Gohan! —respondió, obedeciendo de inmediato.

«Gohan». Su salvador tenía un nombre extraño e inusual, pensó Videl mientras se arropaba con la segunda manta. Los héroes de los libros solían tener nombres exóticos y memorables. «Suena a comida».

Se frotó los brazos, sin saber todavía si debía estar agradecida o asustada.

Gohan hundió los remos en el agua. Era increíble que aún le quedarán fuerzas para remar. Lo cierto era que aquel cuerpo irradiaba energía, un poder que le daba control absoluto sobre ella. Ese hombre acababa de salvarle la vida y aun así había empezado a desconfiar de él.

Y todo por culpa de Barry.

Su nombre no sería corriente, como él.

Son Gohan estaba sucio, cubierto de algas y arena, pero a diferencia de los marineros del barco, no olía a suciedad y a podredumbre. En realidad, desprendía un suave olor almizclado que la intrigaba.

Videl cerró los ojos. Kami, estaba tan cansada de tener miedo. Quería recuperar su vida, quería volver a reír. Aunque, en aquel momento, lo que más necesitaba era dejar de tener frío y dormir. Dejándose llevar por el agotamiento, se inclinó hacia la izquierda. Su mejilla rozó el muslo de Gohan.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él.

Aquella voz grave y profunda el sobresalto. Abrió los ojos y se sentó muy recta, de repente se dio cuenta de que acababa de apoyar la mejilla en su muslo.

—Videl.

—Supongo que también tendrás un apellido.

Videl titubeó unos segundos. Barry no tardaría en regresar a Satán City y empezar a buscarla.

—Davis. Me llamo Videl Davis —Davis era el apellido de su doncella.

—¿De dónde es?

No quería hablar. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pensar. Él la miró sin sonreír. La luz del farol iluminaba sus rasgos bien marcados y, por un momento, Videl pensó que podía leer sus pensamientos, adentrarse en su alma.

—¿Qué hacías en el Orange Star?

—Tengo familia en las islas—odiaba mentir, pero no podía permitirse confiar en nadie.

—No es habitual que una mujer viaje en un buque de carga.

—Es más barato —y más discreto.

Su rostro se puso en tensión, como si supiese que le estaba mintiendo.

—La señorita Videl debe ser una mujer que piensa mucho en el dinero —agregó Goten inoportuno, solo intentando no quedar fuera de la conversación.

—Sí, algo así.

—Ya.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Videl, sería por el frío. La lluvia había cesado, pero el viento nocturno cortaba como un cuchillo. Estaba deseando escapar de aquel bote y de la mirada escudriñaste de Gohan.

—Te estoy muy agradecida, Gohan.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Has tenido suerte de que mi hermano estuviese de servicio —intervino Goten, frotándose las manos para calentarlas—. No todos los fareros se adentran en el mar en estas condiciones. Solo he visto a mi papá y a Gohan hacerlo.

Videl miró al muchacho. Debía de tener unos trece años, pero parecía mucho más joven. ¿O sería quizá que ella se sentía muy vieja?

Empezó a tiritar de nuevo y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. El farolero apretó las piernas para darle calor. Ella cambió de postura, el contacto con su cuerpo la inquietaba.

—Estás helada. Mis piernas te ayudarán a entrar en calor.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella.

—Se le está poniendo la piel morada, señorita Videl.

Cerró los puños de manera inconsciente, dispuesta a empezar a luchar si era necesario. Ya no volvería a rendirse y ceder nunca más.

—Con las mantas es suficiente.

—Deberías dejar el pudor a un lado, señorita Davis, al menos hasta que entres en calor. El frío puede quitarte la vida tan fácilmente como el mar.

«Señorita Davis». La había llamado señorita Davis; no se le había pasado por alto la indumentaria de viuda. Estupendo.

—Oh, y yo llamándola señorita Videl —se corrigió el muchacho al notar como llamó su hermano a la mujer—. Perdóneme.

—Descuida, Goten. Suele pasar —tranquilizó su hermano.

Videl trató de relajarse pues en el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Moriría si no entraba en calor.

—Tiene razón. Soy... soy una tonta.

—No te preocupes.

Se arropó bien con la manta y él volvió a apretar las piernas. El calor de su cuerpo la arrulló. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviada, pero no era así. Era demasiado peligroso depender de alguien.

Davis. Un nombre demasiado corriente para una mujer que era cualquier cosa excepto común.

El cuerpo de aquella dama parecía tan frágil entre las piernas de Gohan. Parte de su cabello se había escapado de la trenza y ondea libremente sobre su espalda. Seguramente cuando estuviera seco brillaría como el oro y sería suave como el plumón. Su rostro de rasgos delicados tenía palidez fantasmal, pero con un poco de calor y un par de buenas comidas, recupera una belleza sin duda deslumbrante.

Al apretarla contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la generosa curva de sus pechos e imaginaba sus pezones rozando la tela húmeda, y sus labios entreabiertos.

Había vuelto a apoyar la cara en su pierna. Se estaba quedando dormida. Lo cual no era nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está tu esposo? —le preguntó, empeñado en hacerla hablar.

Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada. La confusión y el miedo se reflejaron en aquella mirada azul y profunda que enseguida dirigió hacia otro lado.

—Murió.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—No mucho.

Aquello no debía haber tenido la menor importancia para él. Debería darle lo mismo si estaba casada o viuda.

Pero no era así.

Esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, su silencio era revelador. Gohan frunció el ceño. Ahora no era el frío lo que había hecho palidecer aún más su rostro.

Videl Davis ocultaba algo.

La marea era más brutal de lo que había pensado Gohan. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Goten cuando le ordenó tomar los remos. El muchacho se sentó junto a él y juntos remaron hacia la costa. En varias ocasiones, Videl la sensación de que ambos estaban preocupados.

En ese preciso momento, el inerte cuerpo al costado de Goten comenzó a moverse. Shapner había recuperado el conocimiento.

—¡Hermano, el marinero despertó! —alertó.

El rubio se incorporó con lentitud, tambaleándose al compa del bote. Su mirada se hallaba perdida y todavía no coordinaba todos sentidos cuando el transporte marítimo pegó un brinco y terminó por despertarlos.

—Santos cielos, esto… ¿pero dónde demonios estoy? —Shapner posó su vista en el par de hermanos y luego en la mujer que había subido al Orange Star horas atrás —. ¿Qué pasó?, ¡¿qué sucedió con el barco?!

—El barco donde navegabas naufrago. Gohan y yo fuimos a tu rescate.

—¿Qué?, ¿el Orange Star se hundió? —Gohan asintió el marinero que observó con pesar a la mujer que se mantenía entre el pánico y terror. Shapner se desplomó, sin creerlo—. ¿Y qué hay del resto?, ¿acaso perecieron?

—No había ningún bote salvavidas cuando llegamos al barco. Al parecer todos huyeron antes del desastre —le contestó, sin dejar de remar. La costa estaba cerca—. Te recomiendo que te cubras. Morirás de frío.

—Gracias —contestó y calló.

Quince minutos más tarde, el fondo del bote tocó la arena de la playa. La lluvia parecía haber cesado definitivamente y los fuertes vientos habían borrado las nubes del cielo. La luna brillaba ahora iluminado las dunas.

Videl seguía helada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Shapner.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —indagó Videl, liberándose de las piernas de Gohan.

—En una isla frente a las costas de la Ciudad del Sur —respondió él—. Entre Corolla y Hatteras —añadió poniéndose en pie—. Ambos quédense aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Abandonó el bote de un salto e, inmediatamente, ella echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo. Goten y él tiraron de la barquita hasta que estuvo completamente sobre la arena seca.

Seguramente aturdida por el frío, Videl no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada de que él siguiera pareciendo tan alto y fuerte después de tan agotador rescate. La tenacidad de aquel hombre era algo sobrehumano.

Echó un vistazo a la playa que se extendía a derecha e izquierda del bote y continuaba hasta el horizonte. En los kilómetros que abarcaba su vista no se divisaba ni un alma. Cientos de kilómetros la separan de Satán City y Barry, pero tenía miedo de que no fuesen suficientes.

El nudo que sentía en el estómago le advertía que tendría que marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—Te veo muy alterada, viuda —comentó mordaz Shapner. La susodicha solo le dedico un ceño fruncido e intentó volver a entrar en calor—. Oye, calmada. Al menos estamos a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Shapner podía creer eso. Ella no.

—Yo me encargo del bote, Gohan —se ofreció el muchacho—. Tú procura llevar a Shapner y a la señorita Davis a un lugar cálido.

—Gracias —respondió Gohan, yendo hacia ella—. ¿Nos vamos, señorita Davis?

Videl se levantó de manera automática y agarró la mano que él le tendía. Pero, a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, sintió que iba a derrumbarse. Le temblaban las piernas bajo el peso de las faldas empapadas y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron de los hombros.

—Ya te tengo —dijo, sacándola del bote.

—Oh, sí. Ya te tengo, ¡bah! —comentó Shapner.

—No quiero creer que estés celoso, Shapner —el comentario mordaz ahora provino de Videl. El rubio, molesto, desvió su mirada.

—¿Segura que no es su amigo, señorita Davis? —insistió Goten.

—No, ni en mis peores sueños.

—En eso coincido con ella.

—Bueno, sean amigos o no, síganme. Iremos a un lugar para que entren en calor —cortó Gohan y comenzó a andar.

Se apoyó en él. Sólo necesitaba descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que marcharme. ¿Hay cerca alguna ciudad donde pueda comprarme ropa?

Una triste sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Gohan.

—En su estado no puedes ir a ninguna parte.

Todo giraba a su alrededor y tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Tengo que marcharme.

—Déjame ayudarte —le susurró al oído.

Kami, no era más que una criatura lastimosa. Levantó la mirada hacia él, arrancándole una sonrisa. Era consciente de que también Goten y Shapner la miraban.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó él.

—Al sur.

Su mirada se volvió más seria.

—¿Alguien la espera?

«Alguien me busca».

—No.

—Entonces pasa la noche tranquila. Estás heladas. En la casa del faro, tengo una cama donde podrás descansar y entrar en calor. Podrás marcharse mañana.

La oferta era tentadora. La idea de cobijarse bajo las mantas y dormir tranquila la sedujo unos instantes, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que un retraso así podría costarle la vida.

—Tengo que irme.

Gohan aflojó los brazos, señal inequívoca de que no iba a discutir con ella.

Videl fue tambaleándose unos metros por la arena, lo cual era un dolor añadido al tremendo esfuerzo que suponía simplemente mantenerse en pie. El corazón le latía como si fuese a escapársele del pecho y había comenzado a sudar a chorros. La cabeza volvía a darle vueltas; con una terrible sensación de humillación, se dio cuenta de que iba a vomitar delante de aquel hombre. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y vomitó bilis.

Gohan se arrodilló a su lado. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo sujetó pacientemente hasta que remitieron los espasmos.

—¿Mejor?

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Sí.

—Viuda, deberías escuchar al farolero. No puedes ir ningún sitio en ese estado.

—Señorita Davis, no puedes ir a ningún sitio en mitad de la noche. Tendrás que esperar a que se haga de día. Vamos a casa —y diciendo eso, la levantó en brazos y la llevó por encima de las dunas.

Esa vez, no protestó. Tenía tanto frío, que no podía pensar. Entre sus brazos, rodeada de aquel aroma a almizcle, se sentía protegida y a salvo.

Se marcharía al día siguiente.

Por el momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dormir.

Gohan estaba perdiendo a Videl.

La mujer a la que tanto le había costado salvar se había sumido en un sueño cada vez más profundo provocado no por el cansancio, sino por la hipotermia que le estaba arrancando la vida.

No pesaba más que un saco de plumas. Su respiración era rápida e irregular.

—Goten, tengo que llevarla a casa —le dijo a su ayudante—. Este frío la está matando y necesito a mamá en esto.

—Sí, hermano.

—Escucha, farolero. Soy un marinero que lleva muchos años en estos de los mares, puedo hacerme cargo del bote mientras tú y el muchacho llevan a la viuda a entrar en calor —insistió Shapner ante sus salvadores.

—No deberías hacer nada, tú estás en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Este frío no es nada para alguien de mi palo, ¿no dices que hay una cama en la casa del faro? En cuanto termine iré allí y podrás verme en la mañana.

Gohan se quedó observando al marinero. A pesar de no compartir lazos con la señorita Davis y por lo visto, conocerla por escasas horas, mostraba una sincera preocupación por ella. ¿Sería que impartía un sentimiento especial por ella?

—Eso sería…, ridículo —pensó, ocultando un pequeño malestar ante la idea. Volvió en sí, mirando al rubio—. Está bien, confió en ti. Solo ponte ropa seca y come algo.

—Sí, señor.

Gohan continuó caminando por las dunas hasta su casa. La casita circular ocupaba parte modulo original con una cocina, comedor, baño y un primer piso con dos habitaciones. La extensión hecha en un lateral era un espacio especial netamente hecho para él durante su época de estudiante.

Abrió la puerta con el pie. El lugar estaba oscuro y muy frío. Sus padres estaban descansando.

—Cielos, no puedo despertar a mamá así —se reprochó y comenzó a andar. Conocía tan bien las diferentes estancias, que no necesitaba luz para moverse en el interior.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ella? —preguntó su hermano.

—No, tú ve a tu cuarto y entra en calor. Por hoy has hecho suficiente. Te felicito.

—¡Gracias! —murmuró con fuerza y con cautela, subió las escaleras a su propio cuarto.

Gohan se dirigió hacia la habitación del fondo. Lo que Videl necesitaba era un baño caliente que le calentara los huesos, pero tardaría más de una hora en calentar el agua necesaria. La miró a la cara, sus labios habían adquirido un tono morado oscuro.

Hipotermia.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Ella gimió suavemente. Tenía las manos cerradas y los dedos bien apretados. Era pequeña como un suspiro, pero tenía un espíritu de lucha admirable. La cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su hombro. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

La dejó sobre la cama con delicadeza y ella se acurrucó de inmediato, apretando bien las rodillas contra el pecho y sin soltar la manta ni un momento.

Encendió una luz que iluminó levemente la habitación; la enorme cama, el ropero, el baúl y un escritorio. Se quitó la chaqueta a toda prisa y se fijó en las ropas empapadas de Videl, que se quejó cuando le arrancó la manta de las manos.

—Voy a hacerte entrar en calor.

La desvistió tan rápido como pudo. Por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo evitar reparar en la suavidad de su piel o en la firmeza de sus pechos. La tapó con el grueso cubrecama y se concentró en encender un prender los aparatos para dar calor.

Sin embargo, la respiración de Videl era cada vez más pesada y no dejaba de temblar bajo el cubrecama. Gohan abrió el baúl que había al pie del lecho y sacó otra manta que le echó encima con la esperanza de que eso la ayudará a recuperar la temperatura normal.

—Tengo tanto frío —susurró ella cambiando de postura.

Le tocó la frente. Estaba fría como el hielo.

Se sentó al pie de la cama y le sacó los pies, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Se los frotó bien con las manos hasta que consiguió que estuvieran templados. Tardaría horas en hacerla entrar en calor con las mantas.

—Maldición, solo esperó que nadie entre…

Sólo había una alternativa. Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Se apretó junto a su cuerpo desnudo y frío y la arropó bien antes de rodearla con los brazos.

No iba a permitir que muriera sin hacer nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Cuarto episodio, no pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos. Bueno, espero que les guste. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes este capítulo de la serie? Cada vez la saga se torna más intensa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Con el amanecer el día comenzaba y también Son Goku. El pescador más importante de la zona.

Por muchos años, había sido un habitante de la montaña Paoz, un valle natural donde todo lo que lo rodeaba le sustentaba un hogar, lecho cálido y comida. Estuvo allí hasta que se encontró con Bulma, en ese entonces, una chica que buscaba reunir unas dichosas esferas para venderlas al mejor postor. Ingenuo por esos tiempos y esperando retribución por parte de esa chica, accedió a aventurarse con ella.

De allí, se embarcó por el mundo y conoció un sinfín de sitios y personas. Entre ellas a su esposa, alguien de carácter fuerte que solía practicar artes marciales como él y lo acompaño de regreso a su pasiva región tras muchos años de andar recorriendo los sitios. Lamentablemente, todo lo que conocía fue consumido por el paso del hombre y la montaña Paoz no era más que un sitio repleto de personas y bullicio.

Desganado de abandonar el lugar que lo vio crecer, Goku fue junto a su reciente esposa hacía el sur en busca de paz. Una isla fue todo lo que cumplía sus expectativas y se dedicó a la pesca mientras criaba a Gohan y Goten. El primero volviendo a casa de manera que él no entendía y negando cero intereses por los estudios que años atrás definían su existir.

Cuando Gohan apenas había nacido, Goku había querido que se dedicara enteramente al negocio familiar, pero su esposa no pensaba igual. Su idea era que el pequeño se volviera un erudito y no un sencillo pescador. Él había accedido y asumido a que su hijo le agradaba estudiar por la forma en que lo vio creciendo junto a ello. No insistió más en volverlo un pescador.

Pero ahora estaba confundido. Gohan se encontraba hace medio año trabajando de farolero y de manera ocasional con él en la pesca. Era consciente de que no era un sujeto muy brillante, sin embargo, se esmeraba en entender a sus hijos y hallar una solución a sus problemas.

Debía hablar con Gohan. Eso era seguro. Así que, sin más, se dirigió a su habitación donde Gohan se despertó sobresaltado.

Aún medio dormido, pensó que todavía era un aclamado profesor condecorado a cargo de un alumnado de cincuenta estudiantes y destinado a alcanzar el rango más alto, el decano.

Por mucho que deseara estar la universidad, el sentido común le decía que no era posible. Muy lejos habían quedado ya los vaivenes con exámenes y los gritos de sus estudiantes trabajando. ¿Pero cuándo se había quedado dormido? Nunca dormía toda la noche de un tirón cuando estaba en la universidad.

Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había junto a la cama. Afuera, el viento golpeaba incesantemente los postigos. Poco a poco se le fue aclarando la mente. No estaba la universidad, sino su casa en la isla.

Se recostó sobre los almohadones y miró a la estufa, ardiendo.

Su cerebro reaccionó por fin. El Orange Star había naufragado. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Miró a la mujer que dormía a su lado, acurrucada y desnuda bajo las sábanas, el pelo le caía sobre la espalda.

Videl.

Las toscas mantas cubrían su cuerpo esbelto y moldeaban la suave curva de sus caderas. Tenía un perfil clásico: nariz larga, pómulos marcados y labios carnosos. Su piel era del color de la porcelana, su cabello, ya completamente seco, relucía a la luz de la mañana. Gohan agarró un mechón entre los dedos. Era como la seda.

Ella se movió, estirando las piernas de manera que, por debajo de las mantas, asomaron los dedos de los pies, pero en cuanto sintió el frío de la habitación, los devolvió al interior y los frotó con los de él, en busca de calor.

Fue un movimiento totalmente inocente, pero a la vez denotaba una intimidad que inquietó a Gohan. Aquél era el momento perfecto que cualquier marido compartiría con su esposa antes de comenzar el día.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, lo cual le hizo ponerse en tensión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, y ahora era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Sin duda alguna, si Videl fuera suya, la habría despertado con mil besos antes de sumergirse dentro de ella. Sin embargo, permaneció muy quieto, avergonzado de sus pensamientos. No quería despertarla; sabía que necesitaba dormir y, para qué negarlo, le gustaba estar junto a ella. Le gustaba demasiado.

Trató de concentrarse en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana. No tenía el menor derecho a sentir aquel deseo que se estaba apoderando de él. Según le había dicho, su marido había muerto, pero quizá tuviera hijos y toda una vida esperándola a su regreso.

La suerte la había llevado hasta esas costas, pero no tardaría en marcharse. Aquél no era su sitio.

Pensó en todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer aquel día: desenrollar las redes, subir el aceite por los más de cien escalones que conducían a lo alto del faro, limpiar las lentes... Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco conseguía aliviar las punzadas que sentía en la entrepierna, pensó en las gélidas aguas del sur y deseó poder sumergirse en ellas en ese mismo instante.

Videl cambió de postura y murmuró algo en sueños. Ahora podía verle el otro lado de la cara, donde tenía un enorme moretón que estropeaba su piel inmaculada. La noche anterior ni siquiera lo había visto en la oscuridad.

Algo parecido a la ira nació dentro de él. ¿Se lo habrían hecho los marineros?

El recelo sustituyó de pronto al deseo. Una mujer acaudalada, herida, viajando sola en un barco tripulado por toscos marineros. Todo lo relacionado con Videl Davis era demasiado ilógico y misterioso.

Lo mejor para ambos sería que él se levantara y la dejara descansar tranquila. Cuando despertará, seguramente se sintiera confusa y aturdida a causa de todo lo sucedido.

Ya hablaría con ella para averiguar de dónde era.

—¡Gohan, buenos días! —la voz de su padre retumbó en la casa. Consciente de la imagen que daban los dos en la cama desnudos, intentó sin éxito ir hacia el vestidor, porque su padre ya había abierto su puerta e ingresado a su cuarto—. Oh, Gohan…

—Padre, escucha. No es lo que tú crees —intentó hablar mientras a tropezones con su ropa húmeda sacó unos pantalones secos del ropero y se los puso a toda prisa.

—¡Goku, voy a ver a Goten, a ver si está bien! ¡Despierta a Gohan! —se oyó también la voz de su madre.

Goku se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta mientras su hijo mayor conversaba la compostura y no sucumbía a una crisis nerviosa. El farolero se estaba colocando una camisa de mangas largas cuando se escuchó descender su madre por la escalera junto a Goten e insistiendo respuesta de él.

—Ahora mismo salgo.

Mientras luchaba con los trece botones del cierre, Videl despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó en la cama con los ojos, abiertos de par en par, llenos de miedo. Se fijó en él, todavía medio desnudo y en el hombre de la puerta que, sin querer, cruzó mirada con ella.

Antes de que pudiera explicarle la situación, ella se levantó de la cama enrollada en la sábana, se refugió en un rincón de la habitación y se puso a gritar.

Aquel alarido debió de sentirse en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que sin duda también su madre y Goten pudieron oírlo. Kami.

—Videl, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella muy despacio—. ¡Papá, detén a mamá!

—Ay, sí —exclamó Goku despejando la mirada de su hijo y esa chica que de la nada había aparecido en la cama de este.

Videl lo miró aterrada, asiéndose a la sábana como si eso fuera a protegerla de algún peligro. Negó con la cabeza e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero chocó contra la pared.

—¡Gohan, hijo! —gritó Milk de nuevo—. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? Hemos oído un grito.

—¡No es nada, Milk! —lanzó el esposo intentando que su esposa no avanzara más por

Se acercó un poco más a Videl como si estuviera haciéndolo a un caballo asustadizo.

—No se asustes. Estás a salvo. Yo no voy a hacerle ningún daño.

Pero ella siguió apretándose contra la pared.

Gohan retiró la mano. Era evidente que, fuera quien fuera el que la había golpeado, la había dejado marcada con algo más que un moretón.

—Yo te rescaté con mi hermano. ¿Recuerdas? Su barco, Orange Star se hundió.

Se llevó la mano al cabello.

—Recuerdo el agua fría —su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—Sí, estaba muy fría. Cuando te traje aquí, estabas congelada. Esto —dijo señalando la habitación—... es Mi casa. Yo soy el farero.

El rubor de sus mejillas acentuaba el azul de sus ojos. Aquel rostro evocaba en su mente imágenes de sirenas y ninfas marinas que atraían a los marineros hacia aguas desconocidas y peligrosas. Seguía recordando la suavidad de su piel rozando su cuerpo y su excitación creció dentro de los pantalones aún sin abrochar.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza y también a su padre.

—¡Gohan!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Oh, señorita Videl, digo…, señorita Davis!

El silencio reinó unos instantes.

—Conozco a todas las mujeres de la zona y sé que a ésta no la he visto nunca —dijo Milk.

En situaciones normales, Milk le habría reprochado su hijo por comportamiento de manera tan errada y extraña. Sin embargo, ahora cerrada su puño con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—No llegan en buen momento —dijo él con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—No me refunfuñes, Son Gohan —lo regañó su madre—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No es lo que piensas —respondió más suavemente.

Sus miradas fueron de Videl a él y luego otra vez a Videl. La expresión de sus rostros parecía retarlo a ofrecer una explicación convincente.

—Comprendemos que un hombre solo tenga... bueno, sus necesidades, pero traer aquí a una mujer no es muy discreto, Gohan.

—Pero, mamá…—Goten iba a hablar, pero su padre interrumpió.

—Sí, hijo. Recuerda que esta Goten y bueno…, se supone que estas cosas no deberían oírse todavía.

—Pero, papá...

Gohan trató de tener un poco de paciencia. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era hablar de sus «necesidades» con sus padres.

—Te equivocas, mamá.

—¿Qué diría la gente del pueblo? —preguntó Goku.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piensen —espetó Gohan.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Gohan. Te recuerdo que sigues siendo el farero. Jamás se te habría ofrecido este empleo si no hubiera sido por la amable intervención de tu madrina. Y puedes estar seguro que retirarían la oferta si provocaras cualquier tipo de escándalo.

—Ya me he enfrentado a otros escándalos —replicó con gravedad.

—Mi hermano tiene razón en eso, mamá —defendió Goten—. Además, yo ya los escuchó a papá y a ti todas las noches atender sus necesidades. Y la señorita Davis fue una de las supervivientes del barco que fuimos a mirar con Gohan ayer a la noche.

Gohan observó a su hermano con cierta sorpresa. Cuando había partido hacia la capital por estudios él apenas era un bebé de escasos meses y su repentino retorno a su hogar le plantó a un Goten de trece años, dejando la niñez y adentrándose en la adolescencia con muchos rasgos de su padre, incluido su coraje.

El rostro de su madre se suavizó ligeramente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Un año no era tanto tiempo.

Consciente de la presencia de Videl, Gohan trató de desviar el tema de conversación. Ni en sus mejores momentos le gustaba hablar del pasado. Así que respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Videl, te presento a mi padre Son Goku y a mi madre Milk —odiaba que su madre tuviera el poder de hacerle sentir como un colegial. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera había hecho nada malo—. Ella es Videl Davis. Estaba en el barco naufragado.

—¿En el que naufragó anoche? —preguntó Goku—. Kami-sama, ¿estabas el Orange Star?

Videl levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

—Sí.

Milk frunció el ceño al ver el ojo amoratado de Videl.

—Gohan, ¿cómo se ha hecho esa herida?

—En el barco —respondió él de inmediato—. Se dio contra una puerta.

Miró a Videl. La inteligencia se reflejaba en el azul de sus ojos. A juzgar por el color de la herida, hacía ya varios días del golpe que se la había ocasionado. Sin duda se la había hecho antes de subir a bordo del buque.

Parecía que su madre no se creía nada.

—Por lo que he oído, se trataba de un buque de carga. ¿Qué iba a hacer una mujer en una embarcación como ésa?

—La señorita Davis iba hacía el sur, mamá. ¿No ibas a visitar unos parientes? —exclamó el hermano de Gohan.

Videl se apoyó en la pared, asintiendo.

Gohan quería saber más, pero por el momento, no le haría más preguntas. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse y, por mucho que deseara levantarla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la cama, no quería que volviese a gritar.

—No creo que eso sea de nuestra incumbencia —añadió él.

Milk puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pues yo creo que tienes derecho a saber a quién metes en nuestra casa.

—Milk, tranquilízate por favor. No es para tanto —calmó Goku.

Gohan le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ahora no está para contestar preguntas.

Su madre se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir presionando.

—Está bien, estaba en el barco naufragado, los motivos que tuviera para estar allí o porque tiene un moretón en el ojo no es asunto nuestro. Pero eso no explica qué hacía desnuda en tu cama.

Él estiró bien los hombros. Si cualquiera le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, lo habría echado de su casa de una patada, pero su madre no era cualquiera.

—Llegamos a tierra pasada la medianoche —dijo por fin.

—¿Estaba Goten contigo? —preguntó Goku.

—Sí y la verdad es que hizo muy buen trabajo —comentó mirando a su hermano con orgullo. Era buena idea desviar el tema de la mujer desnuda con las proezas de Goten—. Deberías darle una porción de pescado extra.

Su padre sonrió.

—Goten, ¿quieres ir un pescado?

—Espera —ordenó su madre tajantemente—. ¿Y qué ocurrió después, Gohan?

—La temperatura era demasiado baja para hacerla ir hasta el pueblo —continuó explicando—. Si no, la habría llevado a la posada de Krillin como hago siempre con los supervivientes.

—Abróchate bien el pantalón —le dijo su padre—. Los botones están mal.

Gohan bajó la mirada. Se había vestido tan a prisa, que se había dejado dos botones sin abrochar.

—Estaba helada y a punto de morir de hipotermia. Tuve que meterme en la cama con ella para calentarla.

Milk enarcó una ceja.

Goten se encogió de hombros.

Y Goku sonrió, satisfecho.

—Ya has oído, mamá. Estaba helada.

—Sí, Milk. Gohan solo tuvo buenas intenciones.

Milk miró a su esposo e hijo menor.

—Escucha, no tienes por qué preocuparte —aseguró Gohan—. El honor de esta dama sigue intacto. Sabes perfectamente que no me educaste para hacer eso.

Su madre cruzó los brazos, señal inequívoca de que aquella respuesta no era suficiente.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento con la señorita.

—Mamá —dijo él respirando hondo—, ¿no podrías esperar?

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado marcharte? —le preguntó a Videl, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hijo.

—Milk, me parece que las preguntas pueden esperar —Goku le puso las manos en los hombros con la intención de girarla hacia la puerta, pero no consiguió moverla.

—Si eres listo, informaras del naufragio y te olvidarás de Videl Davis. Le has salvado la vida, ya has cumplido con tu obligación.

Videl agarró la sábana con fuerza.

—Tiene razón. Debería marcharme.

Gohan la miró, parecía más pálida.

—Quédate donde estás.

—Mamá, estás hablando con Gohan —intervino Goten—. Sabes que jamás deja algo a medias.

—Tú lo que educaste así, Milk.

—Bueno, pues me parece que ya es hora de que aprenda —replicó Milk.

Su hermano tenía razón. Tenía que resolver muchas dudas antes de dejar marchar a Videl. Sabía que debería dejar que se fuera, pero también sabía que no lo haría.

—Va a quedarse aquí hasta que esté lo bastante fuerte para viajar.

—Entonces se viene al cuarto de Goten para tenerla cerca —ordenó la esposa de Goku—. Yo cuidaré de ella.

—Lo peor que podría hacer en este momento es recorrer el pasillo y subir escaleras con el frío que hace —argumentó su hijo—. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

—No está bien —insistió su madre.

—Es lo más práctico.

Goku y Goten suspiraron. Con los años, la dulce y mágica relación madre e hijo se había vuelto una especie de batalla por ver quién tenía más poder sobre quién. A todo esto, Goku pasó al lado de ambos y le tendió la mano a Videl.

—Mi hijo cuidará muy bien de ti, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, Milk y yo te ayudaremos.

Videl aflojó la sábana lentamente con una mano y aceptó del hombre.

—Gracias.

Milk no tardó en protestar.

—Eres muy bondadoso como tu hijo.

Goku se echó a reír.

—Que no ofenda las palabras de mi esposa, señorita Davis. Parece muy dura pero no lo es.

—Es prudente —respondió Videl—. Yo haría lo mismo si me encontrase en su situación —Gohan se fijó en que su voz tenía un timbre misterioso y seductor. Pura seda.

Milk dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—Parece que es la única que tiene un poco de sentido común —esa vez, observó a Videl detenidamente. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente—. Madre mía, querida, está usted ardiendo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Videl asintió lentamente, como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

—No es más que cansancio.

—Anoche estaba fría como el hielo —dijo Gohan con repentina preocupación.

—La temperatura de ella cambio mucho —agregó Goten.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió ponerle más mantas? —preguntó Milk en tono de reprobación.

—Eso fue lo primero que intenté —respondió él apretando los dientes.

—Gohan tiene razón —continuó hablando el pescador, dirigiéndose a Videl de nuevo—. Debes quedarte en cama. No pierdas más energía. No queremos que el frío les afecte a los pulmones.

Videl dio unos pasos hacia la cama, pero las fuerzas no le duraron lo suficiente y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Gohan la tomó en brazos. La llevó a la cama y la arropó bien.

Aliviada de volver a la comodidad del lecho, Videl cerró los ojos. El cabello negro quedó extendido sobre los almohadones. Parecía agotada.

—Sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua, hijo? —preguntó Milk con sincero interés.

—Unos treinta minutos desde que yo la encontré, pero antes de eso no lo sé.

—Horas —dijo Videl—. Perdí la cuenta.

—Hermano, me preocupa su aspecto —expresó Goten con tono preocupado—. ¿Ella se va a recuperar?

—Claro que sí, hijo. Gohan no se rendirá tan fácilmente —dijo su padre.

Había luchado mucho para salvarla, no iba a perderla ahora por culpa de una fiebre.

—Tengo té de Yaupon.

—Eso ayudará a bajarle la temperatura —asintió su madre—. Hazlo bien fuerte y que no se levante de la cama. Si mañana por la mañana no ha mejorado, llamaremos al doctor.

Videl abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquello.

—¡No! No creo que sea necesario llamar a ningún médico. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Aquella reacción no sorprendió a Gohan. Una mujer en un buque de carga. Un ojo morado.

—El doctor es un buen hombre, Videl, no tiene por qué sentir ningún miedo. Y es muy discreto.

—Es cierto, además Dende es el mejor amigo de Gohan. Te atenderá no importa el horario —comentó Goku.

—No tengo miedo —aseguró, levantando bien la barbilla—. Es sólo que no hace falta, enseguida estaré bien. De hecho, si me dan mi vestido...

Gohan no estaba muy convencido y, a juzgar por la cara de sus padres, ellos tampoco. Con un débil empujón, volvió a recostarla en la cama.

—Tu vestido está empapado en el suelo y no vas a moverte de aquí.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Videl volvió a incorporarse.

—En ese caso, quizá podría pedirle un vestido a usted, señora. Podría cambiarlo por el mío; una vez seco verán que es de muy buena calidad.

—Cuando te encuentres bien, estaré encantada de conseguirte un vestido, pero por el momento, hazle caso a mi hijo, querida —le ordenó Milk—. Y tu salud podría empeorar y entonces sí tendría un grave problema.

Pero Videl insistió en bajar las piernas de la cama.

—Oh, es terca como mula —señaló Goten.

En esa posición, tuvo que detenerse, evidentemente mareada. Su cerebro deseaba algo que su cuerpo no podía darle.

Aquella mujer era muy testaruda como decía su hermano, pensó Gohan.

Empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante cuando él la agarró por los hombros y la devolvió a la posición horizontal. Estaba ardiendo.

—De verdad tengo que marcharme —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Estaba débil como un pajarillo caído del nido.

—Sólo un loco o un fugitivo trataría de huir en tu estado —le dijo Gohan serenamente—. Así que dime cuál de las dos cosas eres.


	5. Chapter 5

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z es de Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Quinto capítulo, cada vez vamos adentrándonos más en el misterio de todo esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—No soy ninguna fugitiva —aseguró Videl al tiempo que sentía que el color se le iba del rostro. Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones—. Pero... no quiero ser una molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia —respondió Milk bruscamente.

Goku y Goten asintieron a tal declaración.

—Nos encanta que haya gente nueva por aquí. Esto está bastante aislado.

—Sí, además siempre se aprenden cosas.

Gohan seguía en silencio. El pelo moreno y desordenado prácticamente le cubría la mandíbula y le daba aspecto de pirata. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, como si tratara de despojarse de todas sus murallas defensivas y llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Aquel tipo era una especie de cazador al que no parecía escapársele nada.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me mimen tanto —dijo ella, tratando de dar fuerza a sus palabras.

—Pues hazte a la idea de que no vas a moverte de ahí hasta que sus mejillas dejen de estar tan sonrojadas —concluyó madre—. Necesitarás tomar mucha sopa y calor de hogar.

—Y hacer que la fiebre desaparezca—añadió Goku—. Lo que necesita es té de Yaupon y descansar.

—Goku, vamos al pueblo a comprar un poco más de té y algunas hierbas —dijo Milk—. Volveremos dentro de una hora. Goten, sirve algo de comer a tu hermano y a la señorita.

—Sí, mamá.

Con los roles repartidos, la familia comenzó a moverse con tal de brindar una buena instancia a Videl. Podría haber protestado, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía. Y lo cierto era que sabía que tenían razón; estaba demasiado enferma para viajar.

Gohan les dio las gracias a sus padres antes de acompañarlos hasta la puerta. Ella escuchó el eco de sus pasos firmes, tenerlo cerca la hacía sentirse segura. Al volver fue directo a la estufa, donde aumentó las ascuas que quedaban hasta convertirlas en nuevas llamas.

A través de la fina camisa de lana, podía ver cómo se estiraba sus músculos. La noche anterior había podido comprobar la intensidad de su fuerza cuando la había llevado en brazos. Se había sentido tan exhausta que se había derretido contra su pecho, y se había sentido tan protegida.

—A mi mamá le preocupa que tu presencia ocasione algún problema —le dijo entonces.

—Lo sé —respondió ella después de humedecerse los labios.

—Mi mamá dice que el Orange Star es famoso por su violenta tripulación. No es lugar para una dama —señaló Goten trayendo consigo bebida caliente y galletas—. Por eso su sorpresa al verla allí, señorita Davis.

—Por favor, llámame Videl. Tanta formalidad no es necesario —corrigió.

—Entendido, Videl.

El detalle atrajo la atención de Gohan, que giró hacia la mujer. Ahora eran los músculos de Videl los que se estiraban por la tensión.

—Como ya le dije, era práctico.

Gohan dejó todo en su lugar y se puso en pie muy despacio. Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te busca la ley?

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

—No.

La miraba tan fijamente, que le empezaron a arder las mejillas. Kami, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Entonces, si le mandara un telegrama al sheriff, ¿no sabría nada de ti?

Videl se incorporó con tal velocidad que se le cayó la sábana. El frío aire de la mañana le había endurecido los pezones.

—¡No hagas eso!

Gohan bajó la mirada mientras ella volvía a cubrirse. Goten se tapó los ojos con vergüenza.

—Hermano, yo me voy —dijo, avergonzado.

Goten salió corriendo. Videl se sintió apenada por el mal rato que ese amable muchacho pasaba por ella.

—Te apellidas Davis.

¿Era ése el nombre que había escogido la noche anterior?

—Sí.

Una sonrisa sin gracia apareció en su rostro.

—Davis. Un nombre muy de capital.

Lo que él quería decir era que se trataba de un nombre corriente. Seguramente por eso lo había elegido; quería pasar inadvertida, ser una más entre los millones de personas a los que nadie se detendría a mirar.

—Videl Davis —lo cierto era que en sus labios sonaba seductor, nada corriente.

Le laten las sienes y lo único que quería hacer era sumergirse en las sábanas.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde eres?

¿No había contestado ya a esa pregunta la noche anterior? Iba a estropearlo todo si no tenía mucho cuidado. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para recordar después las mentiras que dijera.

—De un pueblo muy pequeño. No creo que haya oído hablar de él.

Gohan enarcó una ceja.

—Veamos.

Un caballero habría entendido la sutil indirecta y habría cambiado de tema.

—¿No podríamos hablar en otro momento? Estoy muy cansada —añadió, dejando caer los hombros.

Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la recostó suavemente.

—Sí, ahora necesita descansar. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Su amabilidad no la engañaba; Barry también podía comportarse con mucha amabilidad. La amabilidad podía ser el cebo perfecto. Se dejó arropar porque lo cierto era que, a pesar de la fiebre, le hacía bien sentir el calor de las mantas.

—Videl, te comportas como si tuvieras mucho que esconder.

Se humedece los labios. ¿Por qué no la dejaría en paz?

—Te prometo que no me buscan las autoridades.

Después de dejarla bien arropada, le retiró el pelo de la cara suavemente. Su aroma masculino la envolvió y, por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo pudo apreciar su presencia… y los latidos de su corazón.

—Te creo.

Videl pensó que así debía de ser la caricia de un amante: tierna, suave, amable. Aquel hombre, pensó en silencio, era increíblemente generoso.

Aquel hombre la hacía soñar con ternura y caricias... cosas que había dado por perdidas nada más casarse con un monstruo. Ojalá no hubiera conocido nunca a Barry.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Él también la miró fijamente. Una vez más, trataba de adentrarse en su alma.

—Si no te busca la ley, supongo que huyes de alguien. La pregunta es, ¿de quién?

Videl sintió un escalofrío de temor.

—No te metas en mis asuntos, Son Gohan.

—Me encantaría hacerte caso, Videl —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y enfatizando su nombre—. Pero no puedo —añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en Videl.

Pasó la siguiente media hora hirviendo el té de Yaupon para ella junto a su hermano.

—Hermano, Videl es extraña.

—Es cierto.

Videl Davis tenía muchos secretos y Gohan sabía que lo más inteligente sería dejarla tranquila con sus problemas, puesto que no eran asunto suyo. Y los días de luchar denodadamente por los demás habían quedado atrás.

—¿Y sabes qué? Yo creo que ella está triste. Su mirada lo dice.

El comentario de su hermano llamó la atención del farolero.

—¿Tú crees eso? —preguntó.

—Papá me dijo una vez que las personas a veces no dicen sus problemas, pero su mirada sí. Hermano, tenemos que ayudarla —insistió—. Quiero verla feliz.

La determinación que Goten en ese instante, le recordaba a la suya tiempo atrás.

—Lo intentaremos, ¿te parece?

Su hermano asintió, satisfecho.

Gohan también sonrió ante esa idea y había alegrado al comprobar que las hojas secas ya habían convertido el agua en té. Volver a la habitación a llevarle el té era una excusa para verla. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella. Así que llevó la tetera al dormitorio sabiendo que la infusión haría que le bajara la fiebre y le daría oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Pero, para su desilusión, se había quedado dormida acurrucada de lado con ambos puños cerrados como si fuera a ponerse a pelear si alguien la despertaba de golpe.

Peligro. Aquella mujer era peligrosa.

Una vez dejó la taza sobre la mesilla, no pudo evitar detenerse a observar la curva que formaban sus pechos. Tenía cuerpo de sirena, pero era mucho más que eso. En aquellos ojos azules se adivinaba la inteligencia de la mujer que los poseía. Y era fuerte, además. Había que tener muchas agallas para subirse a bordo de un buque como el Orange Star y ser muy valiente para no derrumbarse cuando había empezado a hundirse.

—Ella es muy bonita.

—Lo es.

Videl farfulló algo en sueños y se dio media vuelta, dejándole ver de nuevo aquel terrible moretón. Alguien la había golpeado con el puño y las marcas que tenía en los brazos sin duda habían sido provocadas por unas manos que la habían agarrado con fuerza.

—Alguien osó lastimarla —murmuró Goten viendo sus marcas—. ¿Quién podría ser?

—Quien haya sido es un ser despreciable. Golpear así a una mujer es terrible, Goten —se dirigió al ropero con rabia. Del segundo cajón, sacó un jersey limpio, pues el de la noche anterior seguía húmedo y con olor a algas. Como todo lo que Gohan poseía, aquella prenda era sencilla y práctica: nada que no fuera funcional tenía cabida en su vida.

—¿Crees que Shapner sepa algo?

—A pesar de que nieguen tener una relación. Se nota que ese marinero conoce detalles que nosotros no.

—Tenemos que ir a averiguar —propuso su hermano.

—Apenas Videl tome la infusión iremos con Shapner. Prometí ayudarla —concluyó.

Cuando acababa de meter la cabeza por el cuello del suéter, oyó la voz de Videl y le molestó que eso le provocará un escalofrío.

—Sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Hemos traído té —dijo él sin darse la vuelta.

—Lo sé.

Por fin terminó de ponerse el jersey y se dio media vuelta. Videl seguía acurrucada y con los ojos cerrados.

—Estaba hablando en sueños —dijo Goten.

Todos los músculos de su rostro estaban en tensión y de pronto empezó a patalear bajo las sábanas.

—¡Barry, no! —chilló angustiada.

Gohan y Goten se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron al borde. El mayor le puso la mano en el hombro y, al notar el contacto, ella se defendió dándole un puñetazo que lo alcanzó en el pecho y otro que dio a la mejilla del menor.

—¡Ay, dolió! —chilló Goten tocando el lugar del golpe—. Para ser una mujer tan pequeña, tiene un buen golpe.

—Es cierto, ¡Videl, despierta! —intentó sacarla de la pesadilla.

La agarró de las muñecas. Pensó que estaba aún más caliente que antes, pero seguía luchando con fuerza. Tenía el pulso acelerado.

Una reacción así no podía ser provocada por otra cosa que no fuera el miedo.

—Videl, tranquila. Soy Gohan. Barry no está aquí —dejó de forcejear—. Barry no está aquí —repitió Gohan—. Estás a salvo.

Volvió a relajarse y las arrugas de su rostro fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Verla tan alterada lo ponía furioso. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? Fuera quien fuera Barry, era obvio que le había hecho mucho daño.

—Goten, iré con Shapner. Esto no puede demorar más —Gohan buscó su abrigo y salió de la habitación—. Encárgate de Videl.

—Sí, Gohan.

* * *

Cuando Videl despertó, el sol brillaba con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana. La fiebre había bajado y ya no le latía la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había dormido. Con el corazón acelerado, miró a todos los rincones de la habitación en busca de un reloj.

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Barry la encontrará.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse, no tardó en ver una camisa larga que descansaba a los pies de la cama. Sintió un ligero mareo al inclinarse hacia delante y, una vez tuvo la prenda en la mano, tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de atreverse a realizar el esfuerzo que suponía ponérsela.

Aunque estaba limpia, la camisa seguía llevando el aroma del Son Gohan, aquel cálido olor a almizcle. Se llevó la tela a la nariz e inhaló la fragancia. Resultaba extraño, pero ponerse aquella camisa ejerció un efecto calmante. Se sentía a salvo.

—Nunca se está a salvo —se recordó a sí misma con un susurro.

Sacó los pies de la cama muy despacio. El frío del suelo le dolía en los pies. La cama seguía caliente, la idea de volver a arroparse resultaba muy tentadora, pero Barry no tardaría en volver a casa. Tenía que encontrar su vestido y marcharse de allí. Pero parecía que toda su ropa había desaparecido. Entonces recordó que aquella mujer, Milk, había mencionado que le lavaría la ropa.

Tranquilidad.

No había demasiadas concesiones al lujo en aquel dormitorio, pero a pesar de lo espartano de la decoración, había un enorme ropero, una cómoda y una mesa de trabajo llena de mapas y cartas de navegación. Las paredes eran completamente blancas y no había ningún cuadro, ni cortinas en la ventana. Se puso en pie y, cuando estuvo segura de que sus piernas responderían, comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero. En los cajones encontró pantalones de algodón.

Levantó unos para mirarlos bien. Sin duda eran de Gohan, por lo que serían demasiado grandes para ella.

Ropa. Necesitaba ropa.

¿Dónde estaba Gohan? Él la ayudaría en cuanto pudiera comprobar que se encontraba mejor.

Su larga camisa le acariciaba los muslos desnudos al caminar. Fue hasta la ventana, por cuya pequeña abertura se colaba la brisa fresca del mar. Respiró hondo para disfrutar de aquel aire tan limpio y tan diferente al de la ciudad, que siempre olía a basura y excrementos de caballo.

A la derecha de la casa, se levantaba el faro imponente. El blanco y el negro contrastaba con el azul del cielo.

Videl miró a lo más alto de la torre y recordó el brillo de la luz de la noche de su rescate. Desde el camarote, se había aferrado a aquel resplandor, consciente de que era lo único que la unía a tierra.

Más allá del faro se encontraban las dunas. Aquel paisaje le infundía una serenidad que la atraía intensamente. Aquél era el tipo de lugar en el que podría establecer su hogar. Si no fuera por Barry, habría considerado la idea de quedarse allí durante un tiempo.

Barry, pensó de nuevo con un escalofrío. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría llegado a Satán City? ¿Sabría ya que ella se había ido? Se estaba quedando sin tiempo, lo sentía en los huesos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la cama para agarrar una manta y echarla sobre los hombros.

—¿Sí? —dijo por fin.

—Soy yo, Goten. ¿Puedo entrar?

Notó cómo se le relajaron los hombros, aunque algo por dentro se puso en tensión al mismo tiempo.

—Sí.

El muchacho abrió la puerta con el pie, pues con las manos sostenía una bandeja cargada con un cuenco humeante, galletas y una taza de café.

—Me alegra ver que te levantaste. Gohan se pondrá feliz.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

—Esta con Shapner en la casa del faro —comentó Goten dejando la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama—. Tú amigo insistió en quedarse allí porque decía que no era devoto de un ambiente hogareño.

—Goten, él no es mi amigo —insistió.

—A mí me parece que sí —y dejando el tema de lado, tragó una galleta—. Gohan dijo que apenas te escuchara trajera comida. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Videl tenía una mezcla de recuerdos de la noche anterior respecto a Gohan. Recordaba los brazos fuertes de aquel hombre y su voz tranquilizadora, pero no recordaba lo increíblemente atractivo que era.

Su rostro parecía una talla de granito, su cabello era negro y brillante erizado. Sus ojos negros la hacían estremecer cada vez que la miraban.

Fue entonces cuando Videl se dio cuenta de que ella tenía el pelo totalmente enmarañado; debía tener el aspecto de una de esas Amazonas salvajes de las antiguas fábulas. Ojalá además de su aspecto tuviera también la fuerza de aquellas mujeres guerreras. Sin embargo, se sentía aterrada.

—Acabo de despertarme. He pasado toda la mañana durmiendo.

—Más bien todo el día y toda la noche —corrigió él—. Hoy es jueves.

Una oleada de pánico sacudió su cuerpo.

—¡Es jueves! —todo le daba vueltas. Barry ya habría regresado a la ciudad—. Deberían haberme despertado.

—Necesitabas dormir.

Con los puños cerrados, comenzó a caminar de arriba debajo de la habitación.

—Deberían haberme despertado.

—¿A qué viene tanto problema? ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a algún lugar? —indagó Goten viendo lo errática que la mujer se había vuelto de pronto—. Si es por tus parientes, solo les enviamos un correo…

¡Tenía que irse corriendo! Alejarse todo lo posible de Satán City cuanto antes. Pero eso no podía decírselo; ni siquiera al pequeño Goten. Tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos... algo que también había aprendido a hacer gracias a Barry. El enfado, el miedo o la ira podían ser después utilizados en su contra.

Por dentro se sentía fatal, pero se las arregló para sonreír.

—No, pero me esperan unos amigos también y no quiero que se preocupen.

Goten la miró fijamente.

—¿A ti te ocurrió algo, Videl? —preguntó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño—. Dices unas cosas, pero tu mirada muestra tristeza.

—Escúchame, Goten…—¿qué podía decirle? Goten era más perceptivo de lo que parecía. Había dado en el clavo de lo que ocultaba.

De pronto, Goten sonrió.

—Descuida, no tienes que decirme nada —la miro fijamente y le ofreció una galleta de la bandeja—. Prometí que si estabas triste intentaría hacerte feliz. Gohan también.

—¿Gohan también hizo esa promesa? —el muchacho asintió—. Goten, no será necesario. Yo misma lo haré tan pronto como abandone la isla. No quiero...

Él levantó la mano.

—Sí, ya sé, no quiere ocasionar ninguna molestia.

Había sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Por qué les resulta tan difícil de creer?

Volvió a mirarla detenidamente, después movió la cabeza.

—Mejor no digas nada y come. Mamá y Gohan me insistieron mucho en que me asegurara de que lo tomaras bien caliente.

Videl bajó la mirada, agradecida de no tener que seguir hablando. Odiaba tener que mentir a un alma tan gentil como la de ese muchacho, pero lo más importante en aquel momento era sobrevivir. Así que se sentó a la mesa. El olor del caldo de carne hizo que le rugieran las tripas, recordando que hacía mucho que no comía. Tomó una cucharada. Estaba delicioso.

—Tu mamá es una magnífica cocinera —dijo, consciente de que Goten no había dejado de mirarla.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero había orgullo en su mirada.

—Una de las mejores de la zona. Mi papá también cocina bien, pero más que nada los pescados asados.

—Sí. Gohan me lo comentó cuando me rescató del Orange Star —dijo, tomando la cuchara y llevándola a su boca.

—Le diré que hoy cocine uno, así podrás probarlo antes de irte—Goten se alejó un poco, viendo por la ventana. El viento aminoraba y el mar dejaba su barbaridad—. Tal vez después de la tormenta salga sol, Videl.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué dijiste? —había algo en lo dicho por Goten que hizo mea pecho en ella.

—¿Qué? No solo dije que iba a salir el sol. La tormenta ya pasó —contestó.

—Oh, eso es excelente—no tenía intención de comérselo todo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, no quedaba más que una cucharada.

—Hay más si quieres.

El estómago seguía rugiendo. Barry acostumbraba a controlar estrictamente todo lo que ella comía y, aunque sabía que ahora podía comer a su antojo, le resultaba extraño concederse tan lujo.

—No, gracias.

Goten farfulló una protesta.

—Eres terca como mula y extraña—gruño con cierta gracia infantil. Videl se sentía extraña al recibir reproches de alguien diez años menor—. Estás muerta de hambre, pero no quieres comer más. Mi papá se aterraría si viera que no quieres comer más —sin decir nada más, agarró el cuenco y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos firmes se oyeron al otro lado de la casa.

Videl se puso en pie sin saber qué había hecho para hacerle enfadar. Sentía miedo, pero aguardó a que regresara. Al escapar de su casa hacía ya cuatro días, se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a doblegarse ante nadie.

Goten apareció unos minutos después con otro cuenco de sopa que dejó sobre la mesa y con Gohan. Esté la miró ceñudo y ella no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada.

—Vaya, ¿así que rechazas una buena comida como la de mi madre?

—No la rechazó, solo no quiero más.

Gohan tomó el cuenco que su hermano tenía entre manos y se lo dio directo a ella.

—Siéntate y come. Estás hasta los huesos.

Videl bajó la mirada. En su presentación en el círculo social que su padre y esposo, muchos habían admirado su aspecto; la habían descrito como una mujer atractiva, incluso bella. Por eso ahora la ofendía oírle decir que estaba en los huesos.

—No estoy tan delgada.

Él la agarró del codo y la llevó suavemente hasta la mesa.

—Hay niños de cinco años que pesan más.

Aquello la irritó aún más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que parezco un niño? ¡Eres un idiota! —gruño en señal de protesta, su rostro reflejaba una ira inmensa—. ¿Cómo es que no tienes la delicadeza para decirme eso? ¡¿qué clase de idiota eres para insinuar que soy un niño?!

La mirada de Gohan bajó hasta sus pechos.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Quiso ser sutil, pero Videl había notado como se desviaba de su cara a sus pechos. Aquello la enfureció aún más.

—¡Eres un pervertido, me estabas mirando los pechos!

—Oye, pero así no te queda duda de que pienso que no eres niño —afirmó, con una picardía que no se conocía. Luego sonrió.

—¡Arg, eres imposible! ¡Te odio!

—No, no me odias.

—¡Claro que sí, Son Gohan!

Ella intentó darle un golpe, pero Gohan con agilidad, detuvo su muñeca y la alejó.

Videl frunció el ceño, rabiosa.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? Mi madre pidió que lo comieras caliente —insistió sin perder su característica sonrisa.

—Sí, lo voy a hacer.

—Perfecto.

Su voz se había vuelto repentinamente profunda. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que un hombre se fijara en ella. Tenía que desaparecer, pasar desapercibida.

Pero lo cierto era que le gustaba que Gohan apreciara las formas de su cuerpo.

Terminó el segundo cuenco de sopa bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hermanos, una vez con el estómago lleno, sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción. De hecho, tenía más energía de la que había disfrutado desde hacía más de un año.

—Gracias. Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.

Gohan rugió, satisfecho.

—¿Lo ves? Es muy difícil que la sopa de mamá no se coma dos veces —defendió Goten—. ¡Es la mejor sopa del mundo!

Sorpresivamente, Videl carcajeó ante el comentario. Goten no podía estar más satisfecho.

—Hoy van a sacar las cosas de Orange Star, puedo pedir que me avisen si ven algún baúl.

Si le decía que no llevaba equipaje, las sospechas de Gohan aumentarían.

—Mis baúles estaban bajo cubierta —mintió—. Dudo mucho que puedan encontrarlos.

—No, seguramente no den con ellos.

Volvió a mirarla como si tratara de leerle los pensamientos, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y desechó lo que estuviera pensando.

—Cuando termines de comer, puedo llevarte al pueblo. Mi mamá lavó el vestido.

—¡Oh, el pueblo Videl! Es un sitio muy bonito.

—Estupendo —aquél era su primer golpe de suerte.

Sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano al dedo en el que había llevado la alianza. Nunca se había sentido casada porque en su matrimonio no había habido amor. Y, sin embargo, ella lo había intentado hasta que los puños de Barry habían anulado todos los votos.

—Con un poco de suerte, podrías tomar el barco que sale mañana de la isla.

—Excelente.

—Entonces hay que decirle a papá que cocine pescado asado hoy mismo —declaró el muchacho echando a correr por la habitación y saliendo por la puerta. Pero retrocedió y señalando a Videl, agregó —. No te puedes ir sin comer el pescado asado.

—¡Sí, lo que digas, solo ve a decirle! —exclamó Gohan apresurando a su hermano—. Discúlpalo, insiste en algo que prometió hace unos días.

—Algo me comentó, descuida, no tengo hermanos y es genial ver cómo es tener uno.

—Sí, bueno… —el ambiente se volvió tenso de pronto. Gohan no sabía qué decir—. Termina eso y vamos al pueblo, ¿quieres?

—Claro.

Gohan salió del cuarto, confundido de lo que esa mujer estaba provocando en él. Quería mecerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla irse nunca. Pero la realidad era otra, si tenía suerte, en dos días se iría y no estaría allí, entonces él debería olvidarla para siempre.

—Es mejor no pensar nada de eso —concluyó a sus adentros.

Videl por su parte, por primera vez desde hacía días, tenía la sensación de que la fortuna le sonreía.

* * *

Barry Kahn salió del vehículo que acababa de detenerse frente a su casa en Satán City. Respiró hondo para disfrutar del dulce aroma de la ciudad. Videl no había salido a esperarlo. Parecía que empezaba a aprender, pues a él no le gustaba que saliera de casa sola.

Subió los escalones y entró al vestíbulo. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando con satisfacción que todo estaba como lo había dejado al marcharse. Había educado bien a Videl, que por fin había comprendido que aquélla era su casa y no podía cambiarse nada sin su consentimiento.

Ay, su dulce Videl. La había echado de menos. Tres días era mucho tiempo. El suficiente para que hubiera retomado sus malas costumbres. Siempre había sido demasiado testaruda para él. Pero la disciplina la mantenía a raya y, bajo su dirección, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en la esposa perfecta. Había costado mucho, pero merecía la pena.

Subió las escaleras, impaciente por ver a su mujer, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Pero no estaba allí.

—¡Videl! —gritó sorprendido.

Sólo se oía el tictac del reloj de pie que había en el pasillo.

—¡Videl! —había olvidado que debía acudir de inmediato al oír su voz.

Oyó unos pasos en la escalera y se dio media vuelta esperando ver a su mujer. Tendría que enseñarla a no ser tan lenta.

Pero no era ella sino la doncella. Nunca recordaba el nombre de esa estúpida.

—¿Dónde está la señora Kahn? —le gritó.

La mujer se encogió asustada. Pobre imbécil.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El rostro de la doncella palideció en cuestión de segundos hasta quedar del color de su inmaculado delantal.

—Se ha ido, señor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

La mujer tragó saliva muy despacio.

—Hace tres días, me dijo que salía a comprarle un regalo de aniversario. Esperábamos que regresaría en menos de una hora. Pero no volvió.

La sangre le hervía en las venas.

—¡Qué!

Los ojos de la doncella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La hemos buscado por todas partes, señor. En hospitales, en las estaciones de tren, pero no aparece por ninguna parte.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

—El mayordomo ha mandado algunos hombres a los muelles y a las posadas para que la busquen con discreción. No hay ni rastro de ella.

—Todo el mundo deja algún rastro —dijo Kahn, quitándose los guantes.

Y él encontraría los que había dejado Videl.

Recordó aquel hombre con el que había hablado en la fiesta. Seguro que esa perra había escapado con algún amante.

Iba a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su mujer. Y cuando diera con ella, le haría pagar por lo que había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Es estupendo ver la aceptación que esto posee, sin duda, alegra mi alma.

Estoy pensando en cuánto va a desviarse esto de la obra original, por ahora: la presencia de Shapner y Goten son mi autoría y otros elementos más. No deseo desviarme para crear algo completamente mío, pero tampoco quiero seguirlo al pie de la otra. Esto se notará más en capítulos futuro, por ahora, sigo todo al pie de la letra para no romper el hilo de la historia.

De paso, les deseo Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo por si no llegara a actualizar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Esa misma tarde, Videl se vistió con ropa de Goku. Se arremangó la camisa de algodón, se dio cuatro vueltas a los bajos del pantalón y se apretó la cintura con una cuerda.

Hubiera deseado que Milk le prestara de sus ropas, pero ella insistía que sería de mala suerte una joven tuviera ropa de una mujer casada y entrada en años. Algo referente en las arrugas y envejecer de golpe le había dicho.

Por consejo de Gohan, no discutió.

Goku era de la misma estatura que Gohan, y, aun así, Videl se perdía dentro de su ropa. El moretón del ojo prácticamente había desaparecido, pero parecía uno de los marineros que había visto en los muelles de Satán City. Por mucho que se retocara la camisa y los pantalones, no había manera de tener un aspecto presentable.

Se pasó la mano por la larga melena, intentando desenredar los nudos, pero, sin un cepillo, resultaba imposible. Finalmente, optó por hacerse una trenza y atarla con un cordel de cáñamo.

Se sentía incómoda. Desde el jardín de infancia, la habían educado para tener siempre el aspecto de una dama bien vestida y Barry había sido particularmente inflexible con que su indumentaria fuera impecable en todo momento. Sabía que las actuales circunstancias eran especiales; la huida, el naufragio, en realidad era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido. Debería sentirse agradecida por lo que tenía, pero eran demasiados años preocupándose por su apariencia. Barry se pondría furioso si la viese con esa facha.

El miedo se le acumulaba en la garganta, en un nudo que apenas la dejaba respirar. Romper las reglas tenía sus consecuencias, Barry se había encargado de que jamás olvidará tal lección. Empezó a bajarse las mangas de la camisa.

—¡No! No volveré a jugar a ese juego. Ahora soy libre.

—¿De qué juego hablas? —la curiosa voz de Goku, que estaba en el marco de la puerta, llamó la atención de la mujer—. Milk me dijo que viniera a buscarte, la comida se enfría.

—Sí, señor. Ya voy —Videl intentó disimular lo que había dicho. El padre de su salvador continuaba observándola fijamente—. ¿Le sucede algo, señor Goku?

—Es solo que… —Goku se calló un segundo—, …te ves triste. Y eso no me gusta. Las chicas no tienen que estar tristes, no. Ellas tienen que estar felices —y sin que lo premeditada, el hombre apoyó su mano en el hombro de Videl.

Ella estaba sorprendida. El gesto no le provocaba lo mismo que los toques de Gohan, era algo así como el cariño de un padre a una hija. Eso le recordó a su padre. Como su esposo, su padre la había educado para tener siempre el semblante de una dama bien vestida por lo que estaba prohibido que él le mostrará cariño.

—Sabes que te quiero y eso es suficiente. No tengo que arruinar tu aspecto por un abrazo.

Sin embargo, Videl hubiera deseado esas demostraciones. Volviendo al tiempo presente, el pescador le sonrió con sinceridad y una calidez similar a la que desprendía su hijo mayor.

—Goten me dijo que hiciera un pescado asado esta noche para ti. Prometo que será excelente —contestó y, sujetando su mano, la arrastró con simpatía—. La comida se enfría. Vamos ahora mismo o Milk echara nuestra comida a los perros.

Son Goku parecía ser hombre un poco torpe, pero muy alegre y cariñoso. Era extraño, agradable. Como el aroma de una comida favorita. Su padre era diferente. Hosco, estirado y distante. Como la medicina para la tos que le daban de pequeña.

Si no estuviera que huir de Barry y Satán City. Hubiera deseado compartir más con esas personas.

—¡Goku, apresúrate! ¡La comida se enfría!

—Ya voy —dijo él.

—Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos.

—Me estoy dando toda la prisa que puedo —gritó.

—Que Kami nos ayude si lo haces con calma.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó y llegó a la cocina. Su hijo menor estaba tragando a todo dar mientras su esposa e hijo más grande esperaban—. Videl estaba cambiándose, Milk.

—¿Y tú husmeando por ahí? Eres un pervertido —regaño.

—No, al contrario, señora. Si no hubiera por el señor Goku, se me habría pasado el tiempo en el cuarto —dijo, apenada—. Lo lamento. No estoy presentable.

Gohan se acercó a ella. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en sus pechos, que ni siquiera aquella ropa tan grande podía ocultar.

—A mí me parece que estás perfecta— añadió Gohan.

El tono en el que dijo aquellas palabras la hizo sonrojar.

—Parezco un chico.

—Ni mucho menos —dio un paso hacia atrás, como si necesitara tomar distancia—. Pareces una mujer que necesita ropa, que es por lo que vamos a ir al pueblo en cuanto comamos. Así que cuanto antes salgas de aquí y comas, antes tendrás un vestido en condiciones.

Tenía razón.

—Pero si me tomé el caldo hace menos de una hora.

Gohan se acercó y la agarró del brazo.

—Eso no cuenta.

—No tengo hambre.

—Hazlo por mí.

—Por ti, por mí, ¡por lo que quieras niña! —reprochó Milk viendo la terquedad de su inquilina—. Pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que te vea comer.

Olía a huevos con beicon y, para su sorpresa, su estómago reaccionó con un fuerte rugido.

—¿Lo ves? Si tienes hambre —exclamó el pescador sentándose en la mesa—. Nunca desprecies una buena comida, Videl—Goku se sirvió una inmensa ración de comida y comenzó a tragar—. Nunca sabes cuándo podrás comer tan exquisitamente de nuevo.

—¡Goku, mastica y después habla!

—Oh, sí. Los modales de la mesa —contestó y tragó—. Perdón.

Gohan sonrió. Sus padres eran especiales.

—Siéntate. ¿Tomas café? —le preguntó a Videl mientras le servía una generosa ración de huevos con beicon.

Lo cierto era que le gustaba más el té, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo... Entonces se detuvo a pensar. No quería volver a tener miedo a preguntar o pedir algo.

—¿Tienes té?

Videl vio sorprendida cómo Gohan asentía con total normalidad.

—Ahora mismo.

Unos minutos después estaba frente a un plato que olía estupendamente.

—Nunca había conocido a un hombre que cocinara.

—Las magdalenas las ha hecho mi mamá —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. En cuanto al resto, si un hombre aquí quiere comer, tiene que aprender a cocinar.

—Eso es cierto. La comida preparada por otra persona es genial, pero algo hecho por las manos de uno tiene el sabor del esfuerzo —comentó Goku.

—La mayoría de los hombres que conozco tienen sirvientes que los atienden.

Gohan se echó a reír y a Videl le pareció aún más guapo.

—Me parece que no soy como los hombres a los que estás acostumbrada.

—Yo no entiendo a las personas que tienen a otras personas haciendo sus cosas. ¿no son muy perezosas? —cuestionó Goten.

—Eso es porque no tienen el valor del trabajo, hijo. Brindarte hogar, lecho cálido y comida por cuenta propia es el mayor logro que una persona puede hacer —expresó Milk mirando a sus dos hijos—. Creo que, si no lo haces, no estás realizado.

—Eso es cierto —concluyó Goku.

Una extraña y agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Son Gohan no era en absoluto como los hombres de ciudad, con sus chalecos de seda y sus manos tersas. Aquel farero poseía una sencilla masculinidad que la hacía darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer. Todo gracias a esa familia de valores sencillos y vida tranquila.

—No, supongo que no.

—Bueno, menos charla y más comer. No quiero que ninguno pierda energías para continuar el día —les ordenó Milk, sentándose frente a su propio plato de comida—. Espero que te guste, Videl. En esta ocasión la comida fue hecha por mi hijo.

Videl empezó a comer y descubrió con sorpresa que estaba delicioso.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Casi todo me lo enseñaron mis padres y mi abuelo.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por él.

—No conozco a su abuelo.

—Murió hace cinco años. Le falló el corazón.

El tono sombrío de su voz denotaba su tristeza. El padre de Videl había muerto hacía poco más de un año y sin embargo no sentía demasiada tristeza, sólo lamentaba no haber estado más unida a él.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo:

—¿Has vivido aquí toda su vida, Gohan?

—Aparte de los años que pasé en la universidad, sí —le cayó un mechón de pelo sobre la frente—. Mis papás solían viajar mucho antes de venir aquí. Incluso mi padre solía vivir en la región 439.

¿La región 439? Es sitio era parte de Ciudad Satán.

—Me crie en las montañas con mi abuelito. Pero cuando volví para vivir con Milk, todo estaba destruido y la ciudad había avanzado —comentó, desganado—. Se nos ofreció vivir ahí, pero había mucho ruido y no podía escuchar a los animales ni la naturaleza. Era molesto.

—Una verdadera lástima que tan bella región fuera asesinada por esas empresas forestales — afirmó Milk, apenada—. En ese momento, la madrina de Gohan nos comentó que de una pequeña isla donde no había ruido y solo se vivía a base de lo que aquel lugar producía.

—Bulma me dijo que aquí conseguirá empleo rápidamente porque su papá estaba abasteciendo el lugar para poder vivir —continuó el pescador—. Vinimos aquí y bueno, ¡aquí estamos!

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿tu madrina es Bulma Briefs?

—Sí, ella es como la hermana mayor de mi padre —dijo, restándole importancia.

—No puede ser… —era increíble. Esa familia tenía una estrecha relación con una de las familias más importantes y ricas del mundo—. Yo les he hablado sin respeto. ¡Disculpen!

Gohan se echó a reír y después se inclinó hacia ella.

—Videl, creo que desde el momento que te subiste a bordo del Orange Star te olvidaste de lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Una oleada de calor la golpeó de pronto, y no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre que había tenido. Aquel hombre tenía algo que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Tenía razón. Aquel día, había decidido dejarlo todo atrás.

—No te apenes, Videl. No estamos acostumbrados a tanta formalidad —tranquilizó Goku—. Solo come y disfruta de tu comida. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Este lugar es demasiado cálido y feliz para que sea mi casa

—No creo que eso sea correcto.

—Insistimos, Videl. Siéntete cómoda —calmó Milk—. De lo contrario, nos sentimos despreciados.

—Por favor, Videl.

—Sí, Videl. No temas, no te haremos daño —pronunció Gohan con una sonrisa.

Videl sentía que le estaban extiendo una mano y llevando por un cubierto de luz. Habilitando una puerta a un sitio maravilloso. No quería, no debía mostrar sus sentimientos, pero no deseaba despreciar a las maravillosas personas.

—Está bien. Como t.… tú digas, Gohan.

Gohan levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

—No parece que vaya a caer sobre ti ningún rayo.

Ella también miró hacia arriba.

—No comprendo.

Parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—Seguro que tus niñeras y profesoras te dijeron que el cielo caería sobre ti si rompías las reglas y no actuabas con corrección.

Videl no pudo resistirse a sonreír.

—En realidad, se trataba de unos diablillos que atacaban a las niñas traviesas cuando era de noche.

—¿En serio?

—Completamente. La señora Kenworth, que era la directora del internado, no reparaba en detalles a la hora de describir a los monstruos que se encargaban de las niñas desobedientes.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Es terrible.

—Pero muy efectivo —hacía años que no se había acordado de la señora Kenworth—. La llamábamos Mamá Hipopótamo cuando no nos oía.

Ahora volvía a reír y ella se relajó aún más.

—¿Sabes, Videl? Yo soy muy devota de los estudios. Pero jamás permití que Gohan o Goten fueran a internados, considero que la educación en casa es primordial —le contó Milk y sirviendo más comida, agregó—. No fue hasta que Gohan completó sus estudios básicos que no fue a estudiar a la capital.

—Sí, Gohan es muy listo—expresó Goku—. A los dieciocho años ya estaba en la universidad dando clases.

Ese dato no pasó desapercibido por Videl. Eso quería decir que Gohan era un superdotado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la universidad?

—Cinco años.

—¿Y la abandonaste para volver aquí?

La tensión se reflejó en su rostro.

—Tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo.

—No pretendía entrometerme.

—Descuida, se entiende.

El resto de la comida pasó sin sobresaltos. Goku se despidió argumentando que tenía que volver al barco y prometió traer un gran pescado para la cena. Milk, que se dedicaba a coser, se fue a su sala a reparar los trajes de su esposo y otros pescadores.

Solo quedaron Gohan, Videl y Goten en la mesa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta trasera y entró Shapner. Videl se puso muy recta, con un gesto defensivo.

—Parece que la viuda se ha levantado —dijo dirigiéndose a ella—. Me alegro mucho. Por un momento llegué a pensar que la perdíamos.

Videl echó un vistazo a Gohan, que miraba al marinero con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sólo recuerdo que tenía frío.

—¿Frío? —dijo Shapner—. Viuda, estabas completamente morada.

—Shapner, sírvete y come un poco —lo interrumpió Gohan—. No hace falta que le cuentes nada de eso.

—Lo siento, señorita Davis —se disculpó una vez sentado a la mesa con su plato—. No quería asustarte.

—Dime, Videl. Ya creo que estamos en confianza —corrigió.

—¿Entonces si son amigos? —preguntó Goten.

—¡Que no, Goten! —gritaron al unísono.

El muchacho se calló con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

—No me extraña que estuviera morada —comentó ella volviendo al tema anterior—. El mar estaba como el hielo —añadió, tomando otro bocado.

Gohan agarró una de las magdalenas de su madre.

—¿Alguna novedad en el pueblo?

Shapner se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba abundantemente el tenedor.

—Krillin y Dende quieren verla; tienen mucha curiosidad.

Videl levantó la mirada. No le convenía que nadie hablara de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un milagro viviente. Todo el mundo en la costa habla de ti.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible?

—A diferencia de ti, mi condición de marinero me hizo recuperarme en solo un día. Desde entonces, he estado en el pueblo.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato con gesto circunspecto. Primero los marineros creían que estaba maldita, ahora los lugareños la consideraban un milagro. No habría llamado más la atención si se lo hubiera propuesto.

—Farolero, el mar está muy tranquilo —dijo entonces Shapner—. Así que iré por provisiones a primera hora. También podría mandar un telegrama a la compañía naviera.

—Muy bien —Gohan la miró, como si hubiera notado que algo la había afectado.

—¿Desde cuándo Shapner está trabajando contigo? —preguntó, todavía sin recuperarse.

—Desde que me recupere. Gohan necesitaba ayuda y como no tengo necesidad de volver a algún sitio. Accedí a ayudarlo y vivir en la casa del faro.

—¿Nadie te espera?

—Mi padre murió sirviendo al mar y mi madre cuando nací. No tengo una familia —comentó Shapner, tranquilo—. Además, ¿quién no se quedaría en un sitio tan maravilloso como este?

Alguien que debe huir, seguramente

—No lo sé, pero…, ¿un telegrama? —preguntó, volviendo a la conversación del trabajo de Shapner de golpe.

—Para comunicar el naufragio del Orange Star—explicó Gohan—. Siempre mandamos un telegrama para informar de lo que hemos encontrado.

Incluyéndola a ella. La noticia de que había una mujer en el buque correría como la pólvora y Barry no tardaría en encontrarla.

—¿No lo han enviado todavía?

—No —respondió Shapner.

Todavía estaba a tiempo. La tensión de su voz no llamó la atención de Shapner, pero sí la de Gohan.

—Disculpen, voy a dar un paseo afuera.

Gohan la miró fijamente.

—Si quieres, podemos irnos ya al pueblo.

—No, por favor, terminen de comer —Kami, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Había dejado todas las pistas necesarias para que Barry la encontrará.

En el instante en que quedó lejos de la visión de los hombres. Shapner habló.

—Esa viuda oculta algo más. Con eso de que huía de su pasado, el golpe y ese tal Barry, debe estar envuelta en algo difícil.

—¿Crees que sea peligroso? —cuestionó Gohan.

—Por la forma en que actúa pareciera que en cualquier momento sacará una bomba —concluyó, bufando.

Goten arrugó la nariz, extrañado.

—Yo creo que solo esta triste. No se ve mala, Shapner.

—Eso dices desde la perspectiva de un niño inocente. Siendo el marinero experimentado que soy, sé que hay otra cosa.

—No lo creo. Pero Gohan y yo prometimos hacerla feliz —y sin más, salió por ella.

Videl había salido al pequeño jardín con el corazón encogido y la respiración acelerada. El cielo estaba azul y el aire fresco; hacía un día espectacular, pero el miedo no la dejaba disfrutarlo.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de Goten acercándose a ella. Se había puesto una chaqueta y llevaba otra en la mano.

—Tienes que abrigarte. No puedes ir así al pueblo.

Videl metió las manos por las mangas de manera automática. La chaqueta le quedaba un poco más grande que la ropa que llevaba, sin duda era de Gohan porque su fragancia estaba impregnada en la tela y la envolvía como si de sus brazos se tratara.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa, Videl. Pero sé que estas triste —volvió a insistir Goten con eso—. Descuida, mi hermano no pondrá tu nombre en el telegrama.

—Gracias —susurró aliviada, aunque sin poder tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

En eso Gohan se acerca seguido por Shapner. El farolero se aproximó más a ella, acortando distancia.

—¿Lista para ir al pueblo? —le dijo con los labios casi rozándole la mejilla.

Videl asintió antes de preguntar:

—¿Está muy lejos?

—Menos de un kilómetro.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Gohan la miraba de vez en cuando y Videl podía percibir las preguntas que se moría por hacerle, aunque no dijera nada. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pues él no era de los que pasaba por alto los conflictos.

—Volveré al faro —dijo Shapner de pronto—. Sí ella tampoco a va aparecer en el telegrama, no tenemos urgencia.

—¿También?

—Dije que me quedaría aquí. No pienso poner mi nombre para que me busquen.

—Oh, ya veo.

El marinero no dijo nada más y se despidió. Videl respiró hondo, tratando de borrar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Parece que estuviéramos a un millón de kilómetros de cualquier lugar —comentó en tono relajado.

—Cuando hay mal tiempo, es como si realmente lo estuviésemos.

—¿Y eso ocurre a menudo?

—Bastante.

El sonido de las olas, la brisa y el chillido de las gaviotas tenían un efecto tonificador

—Este lugar me parece mágico. Me recuerda a Camelot, el reino mágico que desapareció en la bruma.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Gohan.

—En días como hoy, parece mágico, pero esta tierra puede ser muy dura.

—¿Acaso no es siempre así? La vida da por un lado y quita por otro. Hasta la rosa tiene sus espinas.

Gohan la observó unos segundos.

—Es una visión un tanto negativa para alguien tan joven.

—Parece algo que diría un poeta en desgracia —agregó Goten.

—Antes era más romántica; creía en los finales felices y en los caballeros andantes.

—Pero ya no —añadió Gohan con dulzura.

Sentía el impulso de bajar la guardia. No sabía si era por aquel lugar, por Gohan o por lo sola que se sentía, pero se sintió tentada de compartir con alguien su historia y la pesada carga que suponía. Pero no podía rendirse.

Videl había aprendido a sonreír hasta en las peores situaciones. Una sonrisa siempre podía desviar una pregunta no deseada.

—Visitarías muchísimos lugares cuando estabas en la universidad.

Gohan se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Había descubierto su estrategia.

—Es cierto. Tus estudios te llevaron a lugares importantes, hermano —recordó el menor—. Tus cartas eran las más interesantes.

—Sí, estuve en bastantes sitios—afirmó.

—¿Cuál era tu favorito?

—Para las pocas respuestas que das, haces muchas preguntas.

—Oh…—murmuró Goten.

Aquel reproche la frenó en seco.

—Cualquier caballero aceptaría el deseo de una dama por cambiar de tema.

—¿Alguna vez he dicho que yo sea un caballero?

Lo cierto era que, con su pelo negro, sus rasgos marcados y su fuerte complexión, recordaba más bien a un bucanero.

—No, no lo has dicho.

—Si quieres hacerme una pregunta, la responderé... siempre que tú respondas a una mía.

Videl se quedó callada.

—Es todo un desafío, Videl —comentó Goten, divertido. Su hermano estaba jugando sus mejores cartas con la mujer.

—Sabía que eso te dejaría en silencio —Gohan la agarró por el codo y ella saltó como un gato, haciendo que él la soltara de inmediato—. Eres todo un misterio, Videl.

No sin esfuerzo, Videl mantuvo la voz tranquila. Aunque estaba enfadada, y no con él, sino consigo misma. Estaba harta de sentir miedo y de medir cada palabra que decía.

Sin esperarlo, de pronto, Gohan le había arrojado una bola de arena. Ella, sin comprender, reaccionó cuando cayó al piso. Goten reía sujetándose la panza.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —cuestiono, iracunda.

—Para ver si entre tanto misterio hay alguien que juega guerra de bolas de arena —exclamó, preparando otro tiro—. Se que esto se hace con nieve, pero, aquí lo único que tenemos es esto.

Gohan lanzó con fuerza, pero esta vez, Videl lo esquivo.

—No tanto. En realidad, soy muy normal. Una mujer corriente y fácil de olvidar.

Ella ahora lanzó su propia bola.

—Videl, eres cualquier cosa menos corriente y, desde luego, eres inolvidable.

Ella no quería que nadie la recordara.

—Me olvidarás enseguida —insistió ella.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Las bolas siguieron apareciendo, pero la distancia entre ambos se cortó.

—Gohan…

—Videl…

Era natural que un hombre se fijara en una mujer.

Había muchachas preciosas en aquellas costas, pero Gohan jamás había visto ninguna como Videl. Le resultaba increíble lo bien que le quedaba una cuerda atada a la cintura y no podía dejar de fijarse en cómo su cabello caía sobre su espalda o en cómo levantaba la barbilla cuando hacía una pregunta.

Aquella mujer era toda una dama y eso era algo que se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía llevar la ropa de su padre, pero se comportaba como si llevara el más elegante de los atuendos.

Sin embargo, su elegancia y su corrección no la hacían fría. Había visto el fuego y la curiosidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

Miró a la mano en la que habría llevado la alianza. Le había dicho que era viuda y, por algún motivo que no habría podido explicar, le fastidiaba pensar que había pertenecido a otro hombre.

La observó caminando por el sendero que conducía al pueblo. Pronto se marcharía y se alejaría de su vida.

—Hermano, ¿tú te estas enamorando? —preguntó Goten.

—No quiero pensarlo, pero parece que sí.

—Uh, es una lástima que tenga que irse. Es muy bonita.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Ninguno de los tres dijo ni palabra durante el resto del camino, hasta que se encontraron a las afueras del pueblo.

—Esto no es como la ciudad —dijo él—. Los deteriorados edificios del pueblo te resultarán muy humildes —le advirtió.

—Los supervivientes de naufragios siempre se quejan de la simplicidad del pueblo y de su falta de servicios —agregó el menor.

Videl miró a dichos edificios, protegiéndose los ojos del sol.

—Todo lo contrario, me parecen preciosos.

Gohan examinó su rostro en busca de algo que denotara su falta de sinceridad, pero no halló nada.

—Es extraño que alguien le gusten.

—Goten, recuerda que soy alguien extraña. Pueden gustarme.

—¡Es cierto!

Gohan sonrió levemente.

En el extremo norte del pueblo se encontraba la tienda donde ocasionalmente colaboraba su madre. Junto a ella, la posada de Krillin, que disponía de seis habitaciones. Ninguna de ellas era lujosa, pero todas estaban impecablemente limpias. Y, al final de la calle principal, estaba la pequeña iglesia blanca con la aguja que se había terminado de construir ese mismo año.

Detrás de dicho edificio se encontraba el embarcadero. Aquel día no había más que un par de barcas atadas al muelle, pues la mayoría de los pescadores como su padre habían salido al amanecer, deseosos de recuperar los días perdidos por culpa de la tormenta. Estaban a mitad de semana, por lo que los niños del pueblo se encontraban fuera de la isla, en los colegios en los que estaban internos. A nadie le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo sin sus hijos, pero si se quería que recibiesen educación, debían de hacerlo lejos de sus padres.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, pero las mujeres que los vieron se detuvieron y los miraron descaradamente. Sin duda, sus padres y Shapner habían hablado de ella a todo el mundo. Normalmente, los supervivientes de los naufragios eran hombres; marineros y pescadores, y las pocas mujeres que se encontraban, solían viajar con sus maridos o sus familias. Por tanto, el caso de Videl era toda una rareza.

—Hola, Gohan —dijo una mujer. Uranai Baba acababa de celebrar su ochenta cumpleaños. Ella no era más que una jovencita cuando se había levantado el primer faro de la isla. Había visto cómo una tormenta destruyó la torre casi en su totalidad en el año cuarenta y nueve y había sido testigo de la construcción del faro actual hacía sólo diez años.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Gohan.

—¡Hola Uranai Baba! —exclamó Goten.

Videl se movió el pelo, echándose algunos mechones sobre el ojo izquierdo.

—Apenas se ve —le dijo él.

Sus ojos estaban ellos de preocupación y vergüenza. Si pudiera encontrar a la persona que le había hecho aquella herida, le daría una paliza.

—De verdad, prácticamente ha desaparecido.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Uranai Baba cruzó la calle en su dirección. Gohan agarró a Videl del brazo y ella no se sobresaltó, lo cual lo alegró. Se encontraron con la señora en el centro de la calle en calma.

—Tu padre ha dicho que atrapaste una sirena —comentó, riéndose.

—No exactamente —dijo él con tranquilidad—. Sólo era una mujer que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en alta mar en medio de una tormenta. Uranai Baba, le presentó a Videl Davis.

Uranai Baba observó detenidamente.

—¿Davis? No conozco ningún Davis en kilómetros a la redonda. Hay un Lyle Davis en Elizabeth City. ¿Es usted pariente suyo?

—No, señora —respondió Videl escuetamente.

—¿Adonde se dirige?

—Al norte.

—¡Al norte! —exclamó con indignación—. Espero que no sea muy al norte. Por aquí no nos gustan mucho los de capital—añadió, guiñando un ojo a Gohan—. Muchos todavía no han perdonado a Gohan por ponerse de parte de los capitales, y eso que él creció aquí.

—Es por eso y porque su esposo se fue hace cuarenta años con una mujer más joven de la capital —murmuró Goten a Videl.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. Él había hecho caso a su conciencia, lo que opinaran los demás no le importaba.

Ahora lo único que le importaba era Videl. Vio cómo la sonrisa alcanzaba incluso su mirada al dirigirse a la señora.

—No, señora, no voy demasiado lejos. Y, además, tampoco soy devota de las personas de la capital —y a su mente vinieron Barry, su padre y todo ese círculo social de idiotas. Echó un vistazo a la cesta que llevaba la mujer en una mano—. ¿Eso que huele tan bien es pan? Huele maravillosamente. ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

Uranai Baba se echó a reír, contenta por el cumplido y sin darse cuenta de que Videl había cambiado el tema de conversación. Era toda una maestra eludiendo preguntas.

El norte podía significar Central Capital, West City o Satán City. Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban de recetas de cocina, Gohan volvía a preguntarse de dónde sería Videl. Cuanto más ocultaba su pasado, más obligado se sentía a averiguar la verdad.

En sólo unos minutos se había ganado a Uranai Baba, que le había prometido hacerle una hogaza de pan al día siguiente.

—Y espero verla pronto dándole nietos al bueno de Goku. Es el mejor pescador de la zona —y la señora miró a Goten—. ¿Y tú qué esperas para conseguir una linda chica como Videl? Si sigues así quedarás solo como bote encallado.

—¡Señora tengo trece años! —gruñó el muchacho.

—A tu edad tus padres estaban comprometidos. Bah, estas generaciones están perdiendo sus valores —y sin decir más, se fue.

—Tienes muy buena mano con la gente —admitió Gohan con una sonrisa, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la tienda.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Habría jurado que realmente te interesan las recetas de la Uranai Baba.

—Y me interesan —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mentirita blanca, Videl —advirtió Goten, entretenido—. Apuesto a que nunca has visto una cocina de cerca.

—No, pero he leído libros de cocina. Todos son muy precisos con las medidas y sin embargo la Uranai Baba nunca mide nada; utiliza la intuición para cocinar. Es muy interesante.

—Lees mucho. Como Gohan —apuntó el menor.

—Últimamente no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por muchos motivos.

Subieron los peldaños de la tienda.

—Una mujer tan bonita como tú no puede leer tanto y no vivir la vida.

Videl pasó junto a él y con la intención de entrar en la tienda.

—Los libros son una buena manera de escapar.

—¿De qué?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Dame una sola respuesta y pararé.

—¿Pregunta por pregunta?

—Esa era mi oferta.

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué abandonaste la universidad?

Había oído aquella pregunta docena de veces y, a sus padres y hermano, nunca la había contestado.

Videl levantó una ceja.

—Vaya, parece que no quieres contestar. ¿Lo ves? Todos tenemos cosas de las que no queremos hablar.

—Está bien —dijo Gohan—. Pero me debes una respuesta.

Estaba acorralándola y ella trató de echarse atrás.

—No tienes por qué decirme nada. Yo... no debería haberme entrometido en tus asuntos.

—Un trato es un trato —y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, dijo—: el consejo educacional me sancionó.


	7. Chapter 7

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Me había tomado esta semana para despejarme y eso, pero esto lo supo de manera especial. Considérenlo un regalo de fin de año.

No creo volver hasta el seis de enero aproximadamente.

Ya he decidido hasta qué punto la trama respetará la trama original y después se desviará. Les prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo en el momento en que todo tome autoría mía.

Aclarado eso, vamos a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Videl parpadeó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Son Gohan parecía el último hombre en el mundo al que un consejo educacional podría sancionar. Era una persona fuerte y responsable; una persona que vivía siempre de acuerdo a un código de honor sin tener en cuenta el peligro que eso pudiera suponer. Desde luego eso era lo que había demostrado al subirse al Orange Star a rescatarla.

—¿Por qué te sancionaron en el consejo educacional?

Su dentadura blanca y uniforme apareció resplandeciente detrás de una sonrisa.

—Me temo que ésa es otra pregunta, antes me debes una respuesta. ¿Quién te pegó, Videl?

—Hermano, eso es muy personal —reprochó el menor. No es que ese detalle fuera irrelevante, pero consideraba que no estaban lo suficiente familiarizados con Videl como para hacerle esa pregunta.

—Goten, hicimos un trato. Tiene que responder.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una mujer rubia salió a la entrada de la tienda.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día o van a entrar aquí, que está más caliente?

—Sólo un minuto, Lazuli —dijo Gohan, sin apartar la mirada de Videl—. Videl me debe una respuesta.

Lazuli notó que había interrumpido algo, por lo que volvió inmediatamente a la tienda y cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, Videl la vio cerca de la ventana, observándolos de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—No podemos dejar a esa mujer esperando —dijo Videl, no quería que esa mujer oyese la conversación.

—Mírame.

No le sorprendía la insistencia de Gohan, pero ella no quería responder preguntas sobre un pasado que tanto deseaba olvidar para siempre. No obstante, sabía que había sido su propia curiosidad sobre Gohan lo que había propiciado aquel juego.

—Barry fue el que me pegó.

Lo suponía

—¿Qué Barry?

Al igual que él, ella había dado una respuesta sincera pero insatisfactoria para el otro.

—Ya he respondido. Ahora estamos en paz.

La frustración se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Quién demonios es Barry?

No volvería a cometer el error de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

—El juego ha terminado; se acabaron las preguntas.

—No es ningún juego —le dijo, agarrándola del brazo—. ¿Era tu marido?

Videl se zafó de él.

—¡Mi marido está muerto! —exclamó antes de meterse en la tienda.

Gohan era un tipo inteligente. En sólo unos días había adivinado la verdad y eso le resultaba muy doloroso a Videl. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría descubriéndolo todo.

Lazuli estaba de pie tras el mostrador, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Se han peleado?

—No, no, sólo estábamos hablando —aseguró Videl, aliviada de alejarse un poco de él, que seguía afuera.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Videl podía sentir la energía que emanaba de él. Afuera, Goten lo miraba con frustración.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Así no lo harás feliz.

—Ya lo sé, Goten.

—Quiero que sea mi cuñada. Es bonita.

—¿Quieres dejar de recordarme las cosas como mamá?

—Es que disfrutó ver tu sufrimiento —agregó y entró a la tienda. Gohan lo siguió, molestó.

Lazuli los miró a uno y a otro; se fijó en la oscura mirada de su sobrino al entrar por la puerta y las mejillas sonrojadas de Videl.

—¿Todo bien?

—Muy bien, Lazuli —dijo Gohan.

Pero ella levantó una ceja. Estaba claro que no lo creía, aunque tenía la sensación de que no era el momento adecuado para seguir preguntando.

—Videl, tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Te sienta bien haber recuperado el color —comentó Lazuli—. Mi sobrino debe de estar cuidándote muy bien.

Videl sentía su presencia a su espalda, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Es muy amable.

—¿Bebes mucho té de Yaupon?

—Creo que con lo que he bebido podría llenar un lago.

—Y el moretón casi ha desaparecido del todo —siguió diciendo, observándola detenidamente.

Videl se llevó la mano al ojo con evidente incomodidad. Esperaba que una vez desapareciera el moretón, acabarían las preguntas. No quería que nadie supiese el tremendo fracaso en el que se había convertido su vida.

—Sí, ya casi no se ve.

El gesto de Lazuli de suavizó ostensiblemente. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Videl. No lo olvides —dijo, tranquila—. Por cierto, soy la esposa del padrino de Gohan, Lazuli. Cuando te vi estabas todavía dormida, por eso se de tu estado.

—Lo sé. Y gusto conocerte, Lazuli —respondió ella, estirando bien los hombros.

Gohan se había quedado a su derecha y, apoyado en el mostrador, las observaba sin perder detalle.

—Tía, ¿esta Marron aquí? —preguntó Goten.

—Está en su cuarto, si quieres ve —contestó y el muchacho salió de allí.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta anunció la llegada de Milk.

—¡Videl! ¡Finalmente saliste al pueblo! —dijo, despojándose de la bufanda y el abrigo—. Me alegro mucho de verte caminar. Mi comida debe de haberte restaurado todas tus energías.

—Por lo visto dormí bastante y sí, su comida restauró mis energías perdidas en el naufragio.

—No me extraña. Esta mañana Goku y yo hemos estado en la playa mirando el barco de lejos. Es horrible pensar que estuvieras atrapada allá dentro. No creo que yo hubiera sido tan valiente.

—No soy tan valiente.

Milk se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo juvenil.

—Claro que lo eres. Aún herida y magullada como estabas, conseguiste no perder la cabeza y sobrevivir en un barco medio hundido... para mí eso es ser muy valiente.

Lazuli carraspeó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Has venido a recoger tu vestido?

—Sí —respondió Videl.

—Sí, no podemos tenerte por ahí con la ropa de mi marido —dijo Milk con una carcajada—. Puede que no seamos muy refinados, pero tenemos unos mínimos.

Lazuli volvió a aclararse la garganta, reprobando el descaro de su amiga, pero Milk no pareció darse por aludida. Se dirigió a un lado de la tienda en el que había expuestos varios trajes.

—Aquí tenemos algunos vestidos preciosos.

—Sólo necesito el mío —dijo Videl.

—Ahora mismo te lo traigo —anunció Lazuli antes de desaparecer tras unas cortinas que había detrás del mostrador.

Mientras, Milk había sacado un vestido de color zafiro de amplio escote y ribetes blancos en puños y canesú.

—Hijo, no me digas que no le quedaría perfecto con esos ojos tan azules —le dijo a su hijo, poniendo el vestido delante de Videl.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos unos segundos.

—Sí, creo que le iría perfecto.

—Este vestido fue rescatado de una fragata norteña el pasado invierno. Quizá sea un poco grande para ti, pero eso se arregla fácilmente. Soy una excelente costurera, no tardaría más de una semana en dejártelo a la medida —su mirada se iluminó—. Yo misma terminé haciendo mi vestido de boda. De hecho, esta misma mañana lo he sacado y me hecho la última prueba. ¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Todavía me queda tras casi veinticinco años!

Videl miró a aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza y emoción. Ella también había tenido ese aspecto en otro tiempo.

—Señora deseo lo mejor a los dos. Son una increíble pareja, espero que estén así por otros veinticinco años.

—¡Eso espero, no imagino una vida sin mí Goku! —exclamó, sonrojada como colegiala—. Se que no es el marido más brillante o trabajador. Pero es mi marido.

Milk dejó el vestido sobre el mostrador. Lo cierto era que le parecía precioso y que estaba deseando olvidarse del color negro. Por un momento, Videl se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de Milk y se acercó al mostrador para tocar la tela.

—Es muy bonito —y muy tentador.

—Deberías llevar siempre colores vivos, Videl —le dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Eres demasiado joven para ir siempre vestida de negro.

—Está de luto —intervino Gohan.

Videl soltó el traje, el momentáneo entusiasmo había desaparecido. Él la observaba muy de cerca.

—Es cierto. No sería correcto que me vistiera de azul.

Y el negro era la manera perfecta de recordar todos los errores que había jurado no volver a cometer.

—Pero deberías llevar algo bonito —insistió Milk.

Videl sonrió a la mujer con ternura.

—De todos modos, aunque pudiera llevar ese vestido, mi dinero está en mi bolso, que debe de estar en el fondo del océano junto al Orange Star. No puedo comprar nada.

Videl no sentía la menor vergüenza. La pobreza era un precio muy bajo por su libertad.

Entonces apareció Lazuli con su vestido. Lo habían limpiado y planchado hasta dejarlo casi como nuevo. Seguía siendo muy negro y muy austero, como bien había dicho Milk.

—Puede que sea lo que debes llevar —dijo la mujer—, pero no te va en absoluto. Ese vestido ocultará tu bonita figura.

Videl también se habría preocupado por eso un año antes, ahora se sentía agradecida por tener algo cálido y práctico que ponerse.

—No pasa nada.

—Ella sabe lo que quiere —le recordó Lazuli—. Deja de presionarla, Milk.

—Pero, Lazuli, ese vestido no nos ha costado nada. Y nadie de por aquí ha mostrado el menor interés en él. Es una lástima dejar que se desaproveche así.

—Señora, no —dijo Videl.

—Deberías probarlo —sugirió Gohan.

—¡Eso es, pruébatelo! Y sí te queda de maravilla, deja que te lo compre —respondió Milk con entusiasmo—. Lamentablemente no tuve una hija a la cual probarle vestidos. ¡Serias la primera chica a la que le compro ropa!

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Había tomado una decisión y no le hacía ninguna gracia que Gohan se entrometiera.

—Agradezco mucho tanta amabilidad, pero no tiene ningún sentido. Ahora mismo no puedo llevar ese vestido y, aunque pudiera, no podría pagarlo.

—Yo te lo compro —dijo Gohan.

Videl negó con la cabeza. No sólo estaba ofreciéndole un vestido; al hacerlo, también estaba poniendo en entredicho su historia. No creía que estuviera de luto.

—No.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en arreglarlo, mamá? —preguntó Gohan.

Lazuli refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Si le meto un poco de prisa al costurero, yo creo que un par de días.

Él corazón de Videl comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Gohan estaba poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

—No dispongo de ese tiempo —dijo, azorada—. Debería marcharme de la isla cuanto antes.

—Yajirobe es el que lleva el ferry —intervino Lazuli—. El de hoy ha salido ya, pero podrías tomar el de mañana. Puedes salir al amanecer.

La noticia no alegró a Videl, como habría pensado que lo haría.

—Muy bien.

Gohan escondió lo que sentía.

—No te va a pasar nada porque te pruebes el vestido.

Videl podía perdonar y comprender el entusiasmo de Milk porque era mujer casada, pero Gohan tenía motivos ocultos y bien calculados.

—Aceptar un regalo de un hombre, Son Gohan, implica que hay algún tipo de acuerdo entre ambos; Y entre nosotros no podría haber nada de eso.

Para ella, la unión con Barry había desaparecido para siempre, pero legalmente estaría atada a él hasta que la muerte los separara.

—Cuando el duelo acabe, necesitarás ropa.

Videl trató de ser paciente.

—Lo único que yo necesito es mi vestido.

Gohan no pasó por alto la indirecta.

—Pruébatelo —la animó Milk.

—No puedo —dijo, devolviéndole el traje a Lazuli—. No puedo —la frustración se había transformado en rabia.

Lazuli la miraba con sincero respeto.

—Envuélvelo, Lazuli —le pidió Gohan en voz suave—. El vestido y todos los complementos necesarios.

—Hay unas enaguas preciosas —dijo Milk.

—Te dejo encargada de todos los detalles, mamá.

El hecho de que madre e hijo estuvieran hablando de sus ropas más íntimas, ni siquiera perturbó a Videl, estaba demasiado enfadada como para pararse a pensarlo.

—No me están escuchando. No pienso aceptarlo.

Milk canturreaba mientras buscaba medias, zapatos y lazos de todo tipo.

—Pues Gohan va a estar muy ridículo engalanado con este vestido. El azul no es su color.

Videl no le veía la gracia. Madre e hijo estaban pasando por encima de su decisión y eso no le gustaba.

—¡Escúchenme! —exclamó de pronto—. ¡No quiero ni el vestido ni ninguna otra cosa! Mi dinero está en el fondo del mar y no voy a aceptar caridad.

Milk y Gohan la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que en el rostro de Lazuli podía ver su aprobación.

—No pienso volver a ser invisible ni dejar que otros tomen decisiones por mí —y, agarrando el vestido negro, salió de la tienda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Corrió por la calle sin saber a dónde se dirigía. No tardó en llegar a la playa que rodeaba el embarcadero. Se detuvo al borde del mar. Tenía el corazón revuelto. Dios. Odiaba el agua.

Anduvo por la playa hasta llegar a un bote que descansaba dado la vuelta sobre la arena y en el que pudo sentarse con el vestido en el regazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarle los ojos mientras perdía la mirada en el agua espejada.

Su vida era un desastre. Se había comportado como una lunática. Milk sólo pretendía ayudarla y ella había reaccionado como un animal salvaje, huyendo de la tienda a gritos. Seguramente estarían encantados de perderla de vista cuanto antes.

Y Gohan era demasiado perspicaz; no tardaría mucho en descubrir todos sus secretos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, pero enseguida sintió la presencia de Gohan.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No debería haberte presionado de ese modo. Es solo que, en verdad te verías bonita con eso.

Videl levantó la vista. El sol brillaba detrás de él, haciendo resaltar sus anchos hombros. Barry jamás se había disculpado ante ella, ni su padre tampoco. En realidad, jamás se le habría ocurrido que ningún hombre pudiera hacerlo.

Era sorprendente el poder que tenían aquellas dos palabras si eran transmitidas desde el fondo del corazón. Con sólo decirle «lo siento», Gohan había conseguido borrar su enfado de golpe.

—Sé que tu madre y tú sólo querían ayudarme.

Él se sentó a su lado en el bote.

—Yo he sido dominante y prepotente —admitió sin mirarla—. Supongo que es culpa del tiempo que estuve en la universidad. Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que los demás las obedezcan —su hombro rozó el de ella—. Dejaste muy claro lo que querías, pero yo no te hice caso. Lazuli nos ha echado una buen sermón a mi madre y a mí. Incluso Goten me llamó idiota —agregó, riendo levemente.

Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla y él se la secó.

—Normalmente no soy tan desagradecida. En otro tiempo solía ser una mujer muy alegre.

Gohan agarró la tela del vestido y jugueteó con ella distraídamente.

—Háblame de Barry —esa vez no era ninguna orden.

Ella lo miró extrañada, la había pillado desprevenida.

—No quiero volver a jugar a eso.

—No estoy jugando —dijo, tomándole una mano entre las suyas. Le acarició el dedo anular, en donde ya había desaparecido la marca de la alianza—. Dime por qué huyes.

El viento le levantó el cabello mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos grises que tanta fuerza y energía desprendían. Aquel hombre había sido tan bueno con ella. Sabía que era un hombre decente que guardaría su secreto... pero era una carga que no merecía llevar.

—No —respondió ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Videl. En realidad, puedes confiar en toda mi familia. Se que mi madre puede ser pesada y mi padre torpe, así como Goten un poco molesto, pero somos buenas personas —le dijo suavemente—. Cuéntame qué te preocupa, a quién tienes tanto miedo. Yo puedo ayudarte. Todos podemos ayudarte y, además, Goten prometió hacerte feliz. Él notó tu tristeza.

Kami, deseaba tanto contárselo todo.

—Hay problemas que no se pueden solucionar hablando o deseando que desaparezcan.

El farolero la miró durante un largo rato. En su mirada había cientos de dudas. Era evidente que no le gustaba cuando no podía controlar una situación.

Finalmente respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, como si acabara de tomar una decisión.

—Vivir aquí no es sencillo; no tenemos muchos lujos, pero el océano sirve de frontera natural entre esta isla y el resto del mundo. Videl, si buscas un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo o en el que esconderte, éste es el sitio perfecto.

Un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo. Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Videl.

—Tengo que seguir viajando.

—Eres una mujer preciosa. Llamarás la atención en cuanto salgas de aquí. Seguro que los marineros del Orange Star se fijaron en ti —opinó—. Agradece que Shapner ha optado por callar. Creo que entiende tu situación.

Aún recordaba las caras ansiosas de aquellos hombres.

—Aquí también he llamado la atención con la historia del naufragio.

—Sí, pero aquí estamos todos muy unidos. Nadie dirá una palabra de ti si yo se lo pido. E incluso para hacerlo más importante, puedo decirle a mi padre que hable.

Era tentador.

El sol brillaba sobre el agua y las olas se levantaban como espejos gigantes.

Gohan entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Comprendo que por ahora no quieras hablarme de tu pasado. Yo también he estado en esa situación, pero no puedes seguir huyendo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Estaba ofreciéndole una tregua. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de su pasado y además le daba «un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo».

—No sé si tendré valor para dejar de huir. Me he vuelto muy cobarde.

—Tú no eres cobarde —aseguró, levantando sus manos unidas hasta el pecho.

Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en los ojos y amenazaban con caer, así que apartó la mirada y la perdió en la tierra que se extendía al otro lado del mar. Parecía estar tan lejos.

El ritmo de sus latidos se ralentizó. Se apoyó ligeramente en su cuerpo. Aquel hombre la hacía sentirse segura.

—Me gustaría quedarme algún tiempo.

—Estupendo —dijo él, apretándole la mano.

Por primera vez desde hacía días, no sintió aquel nudo bloqueándole la garganta.

La mirada de Gohan bajó hasta los labios de Videl y, por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro. Entonces, él se inclinó hacia ella muy despacio. Y ella no se alejó.

Fue un beso suave, casi vacilante. Sus labios sabían a sal.

Videl notó la energía contenida que había dentro de él, pero no exigió nada de ella. Fue Videl la que se dejó llevar por el beso. El vestido negro cayó de su regazo hasta la arena.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos por la playa.

—¡Hermano!

Gohan se retiró un segundo antes de que Goten estuviera junto a ellos. El joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los faldones de la camisa por fuera del pantalón, como si hubiera ido corriendo desde el faro.

La vergüenza se apoderó de Videl. Agarró el vestido y se puso en pie con nerviosismo. Gohan también se puso en pie. En sus ojos no había ni rastro de vergüenza.

—Hermano, Shapner estaba buscándote —repitió el muchacho después de mirarlos a uno y a otro—, han llegado a la costa los cuerpos del Orange Star.


	8. Chapter 8

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Me han llegado comentarios de que a varios les gusta la presencia de Goten y Shapner. Me alegra que estas inclusiones de mi autoría agraden.

De a poco, vamos viendo interacción entre nuestra pareja. Pronto veremos más.

Disfruten el capítulo ocho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Gohan vio el pánico dibujado en el rostro de Videl.

La idea de ver los cuerpos de cualquier naufragio siempre le helaba la sangre. Había ayudado a su padre durante muchos años ayudando en rescates, durante los cuales había trabajado con muchos hombres buenos. Ninguno merecía acabar de esa manera; hinchado y deforme a causa del agua.

Pero ver los cuerpos del Orange Star significaba mucho más para Videl. Esos cadáveres representaban un vínculo con el pasado del que tan desesperadamente deseaba escapar.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Gohan.

Goten estaba pálido. No había visto muchos muertos y la triste tarea que los esperaba lo inquietaba.

—Han aparecido a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

A Gohan no le entusiasmaba el proceso de identificación. Aquel invierno había visto demasiados hombres muertos.

—¿Cuántos hay?

Goten tragó saliva.

—Seis.

Videl se frotó las manos contra las caderas en un gesto de angustia.

—Había ocho hombres a bordo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Gohan.

—Sí. Recuerdo que el capitán habló varias veces de los ocho hombres de su tripulación. Y no estoy contando a Shapner, pues sería el séptimo.

Gohan le puso la mano en la espalda.

—Bueno, entonces sabemos que falta uno.

—¿Cree que lo encontraremos? —preguntó Goten.

—Quién sabe. Muchas veces no encontramos todos los cuerpos. En realidad, es un milagro que hayan aparecido tantos tan cerca unos de otros.

—El primer oficial dijo que estaban bajando los botes salvavidas —recordó Videl.

—Sí, pero después ese primer oficial terminó contigo —agregó Shapner llegando con mala cara—. Seguramente estaban juntos en el bote cuando se hundió.

—Por su aspecto, deben de llevar en la playa desde anoche.

—Goten acompaña a Videl a casa —anunció Gohan—. Shapner, te veré en la playa.

Videl titubeó unos segundos antes de decir.

—Me gustaría ir.

—Pero, Videl. No es una imagen agradable —advirtió Goten—. Incluso para mí, es desagradable.

Pero Videl levantó la barbilla.

—Uno de esos hombres tiene algo de bastante valor que me pertenece. Me gustaría recuperarlo si fuera posible.

Gohan recordó la marca que tenía en el dedo anular la primera noche.

—Si esos hombres llevaban algo de valor, habrá desaparecido hace tiempo. Pero podemos registrar los cuerpos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Prometo no estorbar, pero quiero ir.

—Como quieras —y Gohan comenzó a marchar.

Goten sonrió con pena ante la mujer.

—En verdad eres valiente.

Llegaron a la playa del norte una hora después. Goten había reunido a otros dos hombres del pueblo y juntos habían llevado un carro tirado por dos burros. Videl caminaba detrás del carro y Gohan con Shapner varios pasos por delante de todo el mundo.

—Me pido el mejor par de botas —dijo un hombre que se había presentado como Ten Shin Han. Un marinero calvo y hombros encorvados.

—Ya te quedaste con las mejores botas la última vez —dijo el hombre más joven y enano que iba a su lado. También marinero, Chaos no tenía aún más de treinta años y sin embargo el rostro surcado por diversas marcas, las manos llenas de callos y los hombros caídos daban cuenta de todas las horas que había acumulado ya trabajando con las redes y los cebos bajo el sol.

La actitud de aquellos hombres hacia los muertos era la de simples mercenarios que iban a recibir un dinero por su labor. Pero Videl no los juzgaba, pues ella misma también había acudido por motivos egoístas. Quería saber cuál de los marineros había sobrevivido. El capitán Roshi tenía su anillo, el único vínculo real que la unía al pasado y el marinero cerdo le había visto el rostro.

Gohan se detuvo con una mano en alto y, a unos veinte metros, Videl divisó los cuerpos. La idea de registrar aquellos cadáveres en busca de su anillo desapareció de inmediato, la imagen de los cuerpos sin vida la hizo estremecer. Aquéllos no habían sido hombres formales, pero habían sido seres humanos llenos de vida hasta hacía tan sólo unos días.

Con expresión sombría, Gohan continuó caminando con el rubio hacia los cuerpos mientras que Videl y los otros esperaban. Goten parecía muy afectado, pero fue tras él.

—Espera aquí —le dijo su hermano al ver que lo seguía.

—Quiero ayudar.

—Enseguida podrás ayudarme. Primero recupera la respiración.

—Tu hermano tiene razón, niño. Esto no es sencillo. Recupera el aliento.

El muchacho asintió agradecido. Osear meneó la cabeza.

—He recogido decenas de hombres y nunca es fácil. El mar destroza los cuerpos.

Goten tragó saliva.

Gohan continuó solo con Shapner. Se arrodilló junto a un cuerpo y, con ayuda de un madero, le levantó la chaqueta.

—¿No te afecta ver a tus compañeros muertos? —cuestionó a Shapner mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo.

—Un poco —contestó sin ánimo—. Pero el único que podría afectarme en verdad será el capitán. El resto eran unos simios sin cerebro.

—Ya veo. No eres muy pegado a las personas.

—No a las que no valgan la pena.

Shapner era admirable. Pensó Gohan.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Videl.

—Buscando algo que pueda identificar el cuerpo —explicó Ten Shin Han al tiempo que se metía en la boca una bola de tabaco de mascar—. A Gohan le gusta comunicar la muerte al pariente más cercano siempre que es posible.

Aunque los cuerpos estaban a más de veinte metros, el aire llevaba el olor a muerte, un olor que le revolvió el estómago a Videl. Goten estaba en el mismo estado.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —comentó Chaos, apoyándose en el carro—. A nadie le importan unos cuantos marineros.

Ten escupió a un lado.

—A Gohan sí.

—¿Y qué hay del rubio?

—Eran sus compañeros así algo debe pasarle.

Videl observó de lejos cómo Gohan iba de un cuerpo a otro, mirándoles los bolsillos y no se apresuraba en llevar a cabo tan desagradable tarea. Cuando volvió habían pasado al menos treinta minutos.

Les hizo un gesto a Ten y a Chaos. Tenía la cara pálida y tensa.

—Ya pueden recogerlos.

Ambos pescadores fueron hacia los cuerpos con el carro.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Goten.

—El pelirrojo se llama Sebastián, hay otro llamado Michaels y un tercero llamado Rubén. Los demás no llevaban ninguna identificación.

—Creo que el capitán no está entre los muertos —dijo Shapner—. Y tampoco he visto al cerdo.

—Es un hombre grande y moreno con barba blanca. Llevaba un chaleco azul y su nombre es Roshi —dijo Videl.

Gohan la miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

—No es ninguno de ellos.

—¿Crees que estará vivo? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que estará muerto y que su cuerpo aparecerá tarde o temprano en algún otro punto de la costa.

Videl se avergonzó de sentir alivio al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Es él quien tiene lo que buscabas?

—Sí.

—Entonces dalo por perdido.

Videl miró al inmenso mar en calma. No le deseaba mal alguno a Roshi, pero rezaba para que su anillo descansará para siempre en el fondo del océano.

—Volvamos a casa —sugirió Gohan, agarrándola del brazo.

Y ella no protestó.

—Gracias.

—Me encargare del resto, Gohan —exclamó Shapner, seguro. El farolero asintió y comenzó a marchar —. ¡Espera! —dio unas zancadas hacia ellos y se acercó a Videl—. Viuda, yo…, lo lamento.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me has oído. Lamento todo esto —su rostro estaba entristecido—. Creo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si yo…

—Shapner, estamos aquí gracias a tu terquedad y superstición. Creo que hubiéramos muerto sí seguíamos los pasos del capitán y el resto —le restó importancia—. Ahora solo vive. Vive en este maravilloso sitio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la declaración, ella misma también. Barry jamás le había dado tanta libertad de expresión, asegurando que solo decía cosas insulsas y sin sentido. Y eso la había obligado a ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora era libre.

—Viuda, yo… —el marinero, por primera vez en días, sintió una rendición consigo mismo. Ella no estaba resentida con él—. Gracias.

Videl solo sonrió.

—Espera, Shapner —exclamó Gohan y miró a Goten—. Ven conmigo tú también, te necesito con Videl. ¿Quieres?

Goten asintió.

Gohan le dio a Shapner las pertenencias de los marineros y le pidió que escribiera el informe mientras Ten y Chaos enterraban los cuerpos.

Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, prácticamente hasta que llegaron a la residencia Son.

—¿Has tenido que identificar muchos cuerpos? —preguntó Videl cuando estaban ya cerca de la casa.

—Veintinueve sólo durante este invierno —tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el viento le levantaba el cabello.

—No creo que pueda olvidar jamás esa imagen.

—Es la parte más dura de vivir aquí.

—Cuando miré al faro hace un rato, pensé en los rescates, no en las muertes.

—Habría muchas más muertes sin el faro.

—Tú eres muy importante aquí, Gohan—le dijo entonces—. Eso debe de hacerte sentir bien.

—A veces sí, sobre todo cuando consigo salvar a alguien. Pero en días como el de hoy, me pregunto si no estaré luchando en vano.

Videl le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Claro que no.

—Hermano, lo que haces es maravilloso. Pocas personas lo harían—exclamó Goten, animándolo.

—Tu hermano tiene razón.

Gohan se detuvo y la miró durante un largo rato. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella y su energía era como una caricia.

—Mi turno no empieza hasta la noche —le dijo cuando ya entraban a la casa—. Hay una bañera por si te apetece darte un baño. Yo puedo preparártelo.

No podría haberle hecho mejor regalo. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era quitarse de encima el recuerdo de aquellos marineros.

—¿De verdad? Tengo la piel llena de sal y arena.

—Eso se quita frotando bien.

Videl se sintió contenta y agradecida de estar viva y a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Fueron hasta la cocina, en cuya mesa estaba el vestido negro, que habían dejado allí de camino a la playa y, junto a él, un paquete envuelto en papel marrón con una nota que decía: De parte de Milk.

—Tu mamá me ha enviado un paquete —dijo extrañada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él, igualmente confundido.

Videl desató el lazo y abrió el papel marrón. Dentro estaba el vestido azul.

—¡Oh, es muy bonito! —señaló el muchacho viendo la prenda—. ¿Es para ti, Videl?

—¿Tú has tenido algo que ver en esto?

—No.

—¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

—Que yo sepa, nunca le ha regalado un vestido a nadie. Parece que le has caído bien de veras—después, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, añadió—. Creo que significa mucho para ella que lo aceptaras.

El llanto contenido le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Milk parecía entender a Videl tan bien como si alguna vez hubiera estado en su misma situación.

—Vamos a preparar este baño —anunció Gohan.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo ella, secándose una lágrima.

—No te preocupes.

—Sólo tienes que decirme dónde está todo y yo lo haré —tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, pero para ello tendría que aprender a sobrevivir fuera de su jaula dorada. Lo cierto era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo cuidar de sí misma.

Gohan se pasó las manos por el cabello revuelto por el viento.

—¿Alguna vez has preparado un baño?

—No, pero supongo que no ha de ser muy complicado.

Él sonrió con gesto indulgente.

—Hasta las tareas más sencillas pueden llevar horas si uno no sabe cómo hacerlas.

—Por el amor de Kami, tampoco soy tan inútil. Creo que puedo girar los mandos y llenar la bañera.

—Fíate de mí —le dijo él—. Es mejor que lo haga yo.

—Dime dónde está el baño y déjame a mí.

—Videl, no…

Goten miró como su hermano y la muchacha discutían. Ya había lo explosivo que eran en la tienda de Lazuli y no quería que eso volvería a ocurrir. Más cuando se suponía que debían ayudar a Videl y que su hermano debía conquistarla, no alejarla.

—Hermano, deja que lo haga ella. Se que podrá —defendió Goten intentando ser un ente neutral—. Tú tranquilo.

Gohan frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano. ¿De qué lado estaba?

—Muchas gracias, Goten. Al menos tú confías en mí, no como otros —dijo Videl, enfatizando el "tú" y el "otros".

El farolero gruño entre dientes y salió por la puerta.

—¿Y dónde tienes la bañera?

—Tercera puerta a la derecha —contestó Goten.

Videl recorrió el pasillo y se alistó en el baño. Era algo sencillo.

—Es tan pequeño —comentó pensando que los pasos eran de Goten, pero era Gohan con un rostro nuevamente agradable. Al ver el modo en que la miraba, trató de arreglarlo—. Perdón, no pretendía ofenderte.

Él se echó a reír.

—Siempre y cuando te refieras únicamente al baño, no me has ofendido.

Videl entendió la connotación sexual.

—Por supuesto que me refería sólo al baño—dijo, sonrojada.

—No te escandalices, Videl—dijo con una nueva carcajada—. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Pero el rubor aumentaba por momentos.

Nunca había bromeado antes con un hombre y no sabía cómo comportarse.

—Lo bueno es que no tardará mucho en llenarse.

—Pero apuesto a que es más trabajo del que estás acostumbrada a hacer.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo — miró a su alrededor y no tardó en ver las ollas.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —la puerta principal sonó y se escuchó a Goten chillar de alegría. Goku había regresado—. Es mi padre y trae su dichoso pescado para asar. Tendrás que apresurar si quieres probar las mejores partes.

—Entendido.

—Voy a traerte jabón y toallas.

—Gohan…

—Déjame que al menos haga eso.

Gohan salió del cuarto. Videl empezó a deshacer la larga trenza en la que llevaba recogido el cabello. Iba a tardar al menos una hora en desenredar todos aquellos nudos con las manos.

—Te he traído un peine —dijo él al volver de la habitación con jabón y las toallas—. He pensado que te vendría bien.

—Gracias. Parece que me leyeras el pensamiento.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba grasiento y olía a algas. Necesitaba lavárselo, pero sentía una tremenda pereza porque tardaría horas en secarse después dado que no parecía haber secador de pelo, además de todo el tiempo que iba a llevarle desenredárselo.

—No creo haber visto nunca una mujer con el pelo tan largo —comentó Gohan, sirviéndose una taza de café—. Incluso mi madre lo tiene el cabello corto.

—Nunca me lo he cortado —dijo ella, dolida por los tirones que se daba al pasarse el peine.

—¿Nunca?

—He querido hacerlo cientos de veces — hasta aquel momento, nunca le había importado tener el pelo tan largo—. La verdad es que siempre he tenido una doncella que me lo desenredo y me lo lavo.

—Puedo dejarte unas tijeras si quieres cortarte un poco.

El peine se enredó en otro nudo.

—No podría cortármelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por miles de razones.

—Dime una.

«A Barry no le gustaría». Enseguida detuvo aquel pensamiento, furiosa consigo misma. Barry había quedado en el pasado. ¿Entonces por qué no podía cortárselo?

—Supongo que no hay motivo para no cortármelo un poco —aunque la simple idea de hacerlo le acelera el pulso.

—Te traeré las tijeras. Las tiene mi madre en sala de costura.

Un minuto más tarde apareció con ellas y parecía totalmente despreocupado, como si no fuera tan importante.

Ya con las tijeras en la mano, Videl miró el filo de acero. Claro que no era importante, sobre todo después de lo que habían visto en la playa. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que pelo que volvería a crecer.

Agarró un buen mechón a la altura del hombro y levantó las tijeras. De pronto tuvo miedo. Estaba habiendo demasiados cambios en su vida. Estaba literalmente cortando con la mujer que había sido.

—¿Qué te detiene? —le preguntó Gohan al verla titubear.

—No lo sé —volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Soy una tonta. En realidad, llevo años queriendo cortarme el pelo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—¿Le cortarías el pelo a una mujer?

—No se trata más que de cortar en línea recta, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—No puede ser tan difícil.

—No sé.

Kami, ¿qué aspecto tendría después?

—¿Quieres o no?

—Sí, córtame el pelo —ordenó, dándole las tijeras.

Al rozar la mano, una especie de descarga le recorrió el cuerpo. Gohan se colocó detrás de ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Pero no cortes mucho —le pidió con nerviosismo.

—Aquí hay suficiente para hacer una alfombra. Ni siquiera se notaría se te cortara un metro —bromeó con ella.

De pronto imaginó que se lo cortaba a la altura de las orejas.

—Quizá no sea tan buena idea.

—¿Tienes miedo, Videl?

—No —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Adelante, hazlo.

—Sabes, el cabello corto no quedaría mal —comentó, sujetando las tijeras.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo dicho por Gohan, este agarró un puñado de pelo y lo cortó con un solo movimiento. Después, le dio el oscuro mechón.

—¿A que no ha sido tan horrible?

—¿Lo has cortado? —preguntó con la mirada fija en aquel cabello que tanto tiempo llevaba con ella.

—Eso era lo que querías.

—Sí, pero no pensé que fueras a hacerlo tan rápido. Creí que me darías más tiempo para pensarlo.

Gohan enarcó una ceja.

—Las cosas difíciles es mejor hacerlas rápidamente.

Ahora su pelo llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros.

—¿Qué tal queda?

—Un poco torcido.

—¿Mucho?

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un par de cortes más —le puso una toalla sobre los hombros y pasó los siguientes quince minutos igualando las puntas. Durante ese tiempo, ella pudo calmarse y hacerse a la idea del cambio de aspecto.

Mientras cortaba, varias veces la agarró de la barbilla y le movió la cabeza para comprobar que estuviera bien. Siempre lo hizo con extrema suavidad y cada vez, Videl sintió un escalofrío que hizo que le ardiera la piel. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado del pelo y solo pensaba en él; en el modo en que respiraba, en cómo fruncía el ceño cuando observaba el resultado de su trabajo.

—Listo —dijo por fin con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Está muy bien.

Videl se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sorprendida de lo ligera que la sentía.

—Está muy corto.

—Ahí había demasiado pelo. Debías de sentirte como si llevaras un perro en la cabeza.

Se echó a reír recordando todas las veces que el peso del cabello le había dado dolor de cabeza.

—Sí —y pensando en los recientes hechos, exclamó—. Hace un momento dijiste que el cabello corto me quedaría bien, ¿es que así es como te gustan las mujeres?

—¡¿Eh?! No, no es que me guste más es que creo que sería más cómodo —comenzó a decir, con nerviosismo—. Un cabello largo puede taparte los ojos o alguna persona podría tomarte la trenza y…

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…! —rugió, furiosa Gohan era un idiota. No sabía nada de mujeres—. ¡Llevaré el cabello como se me dé la gana!

—Pero, Videl…—Gohan no entendía nada.

—¡Ahora, vete, déjame sola! —gruño lanzando un jabón al farolero que lo esquivó y salió por el pasillo, aterrado.

Videl cerró la puerta con fuerza. Goten, que venía del cuarto de costura, notó el detalle.

—¿Por qué se ha enfadado tanto…?

—No, no lo sé.

—Mejor vamos a comer un bocadillo.

—Si, será mejor.

Entretanto, Videl, con el nuevo peinado, se sintió también una mujer nueva. Una mujer más libre. No quería admitirlo, pero se había ilusionado con que a Gohan les gustara las mujeres con cabellos cortos. No pensó que solo era un comentario al azar.

Maldito fuera ese farolero.

—El agua ya debe de estar caliente —supuso ella—. Voy a llenar la bañera.

Videl se desvistió y se metió en el agua. No podía estirarse bien, pero el agua caliente era una especie de bálsamo para sus doloridos músculos. Se quedó en la bañera hasta que el agua se quedó casi fría y, cuando salió, se sintió refrescada. Como una mujer nueva.

Miró su vestido negro. Le recordaba a Barry y al miedo que había sentido al escapar de casa. Sin darse cuenta, se le fueron los ojos al paquete que le había enviado Milk. Aceptar un regalo de un desconocido no era correcto.

—Correcto —murmuró entre dientes—. En los últimos tres días no has hecho nada correcto.

Sacó el vestido azul. La tela era suave y alegre.

Se puso las medias, las enaguas, el vestido y los zapatos. Todo le quedaba a la perfección. Era sencillo pero muy cómodo. Además, la hacía sentir una persona diferente.

Salió al salón, donde había más de media docena de cajas sin abrir y ni un solo cuadro en las paredes. Sin embargo, Gohan había encendido fuego en el hogar y había acercado el sofá.

Videl se sentó y comenzó a peinarse, estaba conmovida por tanta amabilidad. Ahora el peine se deslizaba suavemente por la melena, que además ya había comenzado a secarse y a rizarse en las puntas. Aquel lugar era mágico.

Un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Barry dio un manotazo en la enorme mesa de caoba.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Es una mujer conocida, por el amor de Dios, alguien ha tenido que verla.

Los tres detectives lo miraban con expresión pétrea.

—Hemos revisado todos los barcos de pasajeros y los trenes. Nadie la ha visto.

¡Maldita fuera aquella mujer! Aunque necesitara lo que le quedara de vida para hacerlo, la encontraría y le daría una buena lección.

—Bueno, pues revísenlos otra vez —gritó Barry—. Si quieren seguir trabajando en esta ciudad, más les vale encontrar a mi esposa.

El más alto de los tres dio un paso al frente.

—No hemos mirado en los buques de carga, pero no es probable que una mujer sola se atreviera a relacionarse con esa clase de marineros.

Barry se quedó pensando unos segundos. Videl no sería tan loca, ¿verdad? Claro que hasta el momento había dado por hecho que se había marchado sola, pero quizá había huido con alguien. Probablemente un amante.

—Pues háganlo.

—Será muy sencillo. Una mujer en un buque de carga es algo que no se olvida fácilmente.

—¡Adelante entonces!

Los hombres lo dejaron solo en su despacho, pero lo acompañaban la ira y la inquietud que hacían que le hirviera la sangre. Se lo había dado todo a esa mujer. La había cuidado y amado cuando no tenía a nadie más. Y ahora se lo pagaba así.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía un amante. Jamás habría tenido el valor necesario para escapar sola. Era demasiado débil. Seguramente ahora estarían juntos en la cama riéndose de él.

Agarró un pisapapeles de cristal y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, estrellándolo contra la chimenea.

—¡Maldita seas, Videl!

Aunque le llevara el resto de su vida, la encontraría y le daría una buena lección.


	9. Chapter 9

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Capítulo nueve, finalmente. Me encantado que varios comentaran sobre el cabello de Videl, es un momento icónico de la serie sobre ellos y era una falta de respeto no agregarlo. Además, hemos visto que Shapner se ha disculpado con Videl, ¿será que ahora finalmente serán amigos, tal como pregunta Goten?

De paso aclaro que no estoy en Argentina. Estoy en Chile visitado familiares y ando paseando más que otra cosa así que tal vez no actualice tan seguido. Vine a hacer un descanso mental y espiritual para renovarme para el resto del año.

Tal vez mi vida personal no les interese, pero igual me interesa compartirlo.

Sin más que decir, ¡comencemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Nadie de los hombres de la residencia Son no estaba preparado para el golpe que supuso ver salir a Videl.

Llevaba el vestido de lana azul y el chal blanco que Milk le había regalado. El traje se le ajustaba a la cintura y a los pechos. El pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros, rozándose en las puntas y atrapando el sol como el trigo en un día de invierno. El viento le había levantado ligeramente las faldas del vestido, mostrando aquellos delicados tobillos. Sencilla y deslumbrante.

Al verlo, Videl sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. La mujer casi sin vida que había sacado del Orange Star había desaparecido. Él también la saludó con normalidad, aunque no era así cómo se sentía ni mucho menos. Si pudiera hacer lo que deseaba, la llevaría de vuelta hacía un sitio recóndito, se alejaría del mundo y pasaría los siguientes cinco días haciéndole el amor.

No sin frustración, se dio media vuelta.

—Goten, vamos a sacar el bote —le dijo a su hermano con cierta brusquedad.

El bote seguía sobre la arena de la playa y el Orange Star seguía medio sumergido en el mar.

—Pero el pescado…—intentó decir.

—¡Goten, solo obedece! —y sin más, ambos hermanos salieron corriendo de la sala dejando a Goku y Videl a solas.

—Videl, te ves bien —comentó Goku con sencillez.

—Eh, gracias…—exclamó sonrojada. Goku le sonrió con sinceridad—. ¿La señora Milk?

—Todavía sigue en la tienda con Lazuli —señaló sentándose en la mesa. De pronto, una idea atravesó su mente—. Videl, ¿has jugado cartas?

Mientras tanto, Goten intentaba comprender qué le había ocurrido de pronto.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—Pareces enfadado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró con todos los músculos en tensión.

—¿Entonces por qué vamos a volver al buque hundido?

—Para supervisar la operación de salvamento.

—¿Sueles hacer eso?

—No.

—¿Y por qué ahora sí?

—Maldito muchacho, eres capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia hasta a un santo.

Goten se echó a reír.

—Si te interesa mi opinión, me parece que está muy guapa. Limpia y con ropa de mujer —le dijo, sin dejar de tirar del bote—. Ya te dije que quiero que sea mi cuñada.

Gohan miró al joven con cara de pocos amigos, pero prefirió no pensar en el sentimiento de posesión que habían despertado aquellas palabras. Quería a Videl sólo para él.

—Guárdate esos pensamientos para ti solo.

—¿Qué pensamientos? —preguntó, sonriente—. Lo que debería preocuparte son todos los demás hombres del pueblo, hermano. Yo solo soy un niño.

—Ella es terreno prohibido para todos.

—¿Y eso te importa?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Desde ahora.

—Si, te estas enamorando muy rápido de ella.

—Goten, ¿quieres que mamá te regañe por tu ropa mojada?

Ya en el bote, Goten cambió de tema.

—Hablando con Marron hace un rato me dijo que tiene más detalles sobre la boda aniversario de sus padres —dijo con el típico gesto de un muchacho que no entendía cómo las mujeres podían complicar tanto una ceremonia tan sencilla—. Entre otras cosas, la tía ha invitado a Videl.

—Puede que mañana ya no esté aquí.

Goten negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ahora mismo vamos hacia el buque por ella.

Había muchas otras razones para ir. Muchas personas del pueblo estaban ansiosas por encontrar el botín... Pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento la única razón para ir era Videl. No esperaba encontrar ningún equipaje pues lo normal era que no tuviera; la gente que huía no solía ir cargada con maletas.

—Sí —se limitó a admitir.

—¿Por qué?

Antes de contestar, respiró hondo.

—En el barco está su bolso con todo su dinero. Sólo quiero mirar un poco por si lo encontrara —no quería que nadie encontrara lo único que la ataba al pasado. Quizá si recuperaba ese bolso, podría él también olvidarse del pasado de Videl y ella se quedaría.

—Estás atrapado, hermano.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Gohan metiendo los remos en el agua —No sé qué me pasa. Se que me estoy enamorando, pero… —y quizá fuera eso lo que lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

—A las señoras del pueblo no va a hacerles ninguna gracia porque todas ellas te tenían echado el ojo para que te casaras con una de sus hijas. De hecho, muchas ya te habían emparejado con Lime.

A Gohan no le había pasado desapercibido el interés de muchas mujeres; los pasteles que le regalaban y las interminables preguntas que le habían hecho nada más había llegado al pueblo el otoño anterior.

Había pasado buenos ratos con Lime en la niñez, era la única niña que no lo miró como un fenómeno superdotado. Pero nunca la había imaginado como madre de sus hijos ahora que era una mujer. Sin embargo, sí imaginaba a Videl en ese papel.

—Ella sigue empeñada en marcharse.

—Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor —opinó Goten meneando la cabeza—. Pero a la vez, no. No podríamos ayudarla y cumplir nuestra promesa. Además, es agradable y todo… ¡pero todavía es muy fría!

Gohan había sentido su energía mientras le lavaba el pelo, la había visto estremecerse de placer al masajear la cabeza. Y aquel sonido lo había excitado enormemente.

—No es fría. Lo que la hace ser tan reservada es el miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—No lo sé —respondió, mirando a su espalda al barco hundido—. ¿Me harías un favor?

—Lo que me pidas.

—Dile a Shapner que cuando envíe el telegrama sobre el Orange Star, no mencionen a Videl. Se que no iba a hacerlo, pero…, recuérdalo.

—Puede que haya alguien buscándola—sugirió su hermano.

—Sé que hay alguien buscándola. Es de eso de lo que tiene miedo.

Goten torció el gesto.

—Pensé que solo habías prometido hacerla feliz para satisfacerme —confesó—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres involucrarte en sus problemas, sean los que sean?

Esa misma cuestión lo había tenido en vela toda la noche anterior.

—Si ella está dispuesta a quedarse, yo estoy dispuesto a involucrarme en lo que sea.

El muchacho se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido? —preguntó Gohan con irritación.

—Es lo que me dijo el abuelito cuando papá le pidió a mamá que se casaran el mismo día que se reencontraron.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que estaba pensando con lo que no debía.

—Soy algo mayor que tú, hermano. Y nuestro padre es un caso especial —le recordó con una sonrisa—. Yo estoy pensando con la cabeza —aunque era cierto que había otra parte del cuerpo que también estaba haciendo lo suyo.

—Papá podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero la quiere a mamá.

—Bueno, eso no hay que negarlo.

Los gritos de los hombres que estaban sacando las cosas del barco atrajeron su atención.

—Deberíamos acercarnos —sugirió Gohan—. Parece que va a haber pelea.

—Shapner dice que se ha extendido el rumor de que el capitán Roshi transportaba oro.

Gohan maldijo entre dientes.

—El mismo rumor que se extiende cada vez que se hunde un barco. Por cierto, ¿se sabe algo del capitán?

—Ni rastro de él —respondió Goten—. ¿Crees que sobrevivió?

—Quién sabe. Cosas más raras han pasado. Pero si murió, quizá nunca nos enteremos.

Entre los que estaban cargando los botes con los restos del naufragio se encontraban Ten y Chaos, pero había muchos otros. Los barcos hundidos se habían convertido en una especie de industria para la zona, donde muchas familias vivían de vender lo que rescataban de los buques.

—No tardará mucho en desaparecer bajo el mar —comentó Goten.

—Sí —así era, se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

—Si, Videl había dejado rastro alguno de su pasado, ahora es el momento de encontrarlo— sugirió una voz conocida para ambos hermanos. Era Shapner que venía brincando entre los botes desde el de Ten—. ¿Qué? No iba a quedarme en el faro y perderme el final del misterio de la viuda del buque.

—¿Viuda del buque? —cuestiono Gohan.

—Es el apodo local que le han dado a Videl aparte de ser la sirena.

—Oh, ya veo —exclamó Goten y viendo el panorama, agregó: —Resulta difícil de creer que sea el mismo barco al que venimos remando hace sólo tres noches. Déjame decirte que estaba aterrado.

—Tener un poco de miedo no es malo, ayuda a mantenerte alerta.

Se detuvieron junto al buque igual que habían hecho hacía unos días y Gohan ató el bote a una de las sogas que utilizaban los demás para asegurar las barcas que cargaban de cosas.

—¿Quieres subir?

Goten levantó la vista hacia el enorme barco.

—No, parece tan aterrador como el otro día.

—Te aseguro que no hay fantasmas —le dijo Gohan riéndose, el muchacho se ruborizó avergonzado.

—Vaya, eres un niño sin coraje cuando te conviene —distinguió el marinero rubio.

Gohan y Shapner subieron. Nada más subir se encontraron con Bills y Champa, el más joven de los dos que, a pesar de no tener más de treinta años, llevaba ya por lo menos veinte levantando redes cargadas de peces y eso le había dado un aspecto mucho más viejo. Ambos parecían enfadados pues cada uno tiraba de un extremo del timón del barco.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que encuentres algo? —preguntó Shapner ignorando a los hombres que discutían.

—Muy pocas —pero tenía que intentarlo.

De pronto, lo grito se intensificaron.

—¡Dijiste que podía quedármelo! —decía Bills.

—Ya te quedaste con el del último barco —aseguraba Champa sin dejar de tirar.

—¿Qué ocurre, caballeros? —intervino Gohan.

Los dos tipos levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos de verlo allí.

—Nunca te había visto en un barco hundido, Gohan. No desde que tu padre era el farolero —dijo Bills, explicando su sorpresa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Esperábamos recuperar parte de las pertenencias de Videl.

—Si están abajo, olvidaos de encontrarlas —explicó Champa sin dejar de tirar del timón—. Está completamente inundado. Yo mismo intenté entrar nadando, pero está oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

Al igual que muchos otros marineros, Champa y Bills no nadaban bien; sin embargo, Gohan era un estupendo nadador. Después de ver tanta muerte, le había dado la lata a su madre hasta conseguir que encontrara alguien que lo enseñara a nadar. Ya entonces había sabido que el océano siempre formaría parte de su vida y había querido aprender todo lo que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con él. En cuanto a Goten, sus dotes de nadador habían sido uno de los motivos por los que lo había aceptado como ayudante y ahora con Shapner a su lado también, estaba más que tranquilo.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta que conducía a los camarotes.

—De todos modos, voy a ver qué encuentro.

Bills se rascó la barbilla.

—Te ayudamos si nos das la mitad de lo que encuentren.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Iremos Shapner y yo.

Los dos marineros asintieron, pero ninguno de los dos parecía satisfecho; ambos querían el botín que se escondía bajo el agua y les daba rabia no poder hacerse con él.

Farero y ayudante fueron hasta la puerta y se asomaron al pasillo iluminado levemente por la luz que se colaba entre la madera del techo.

—¿Dónde nos encontraste? —preguntó Shapner—. La verdad, no recuerdo con claridad el lugar.

—En el camarote de la derecha —dijo Gohan, despojándose de la chaqueta.

—Es un milagro.

—Sí —encontrarla había sido una odisea, pero algo le decía que no perderla iba a ser una hazaña aún más difícil.

—Supongo que sabes que, si encuentras su dinero, no habrá nada que la retenga aquí —le dijo Shapner entonces.

—Quiero que se quede porque quiera hacerlo, no porque no le quede otro remedio.

—¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?

—Voy a echar un vistazo a ver si tengo suerte.

Agarró una cuerda que llevaba y se la ató alrededor de la cintura.

—Si tiro de la cuerda, es que tengo problemas.

—Iré por ti en cuanto sienta el tirón.

Gohan le puso la mano en el hombro a su ayudante.

—Bastará con que me saques tirando de la cuerda.

Y diciendo eso, respiró hondo y se sumergió en el agua. El agua salada le picaba en los ojos y le nublaba la visión, pero aun así continuó nadando pues sabía que no disponía más que de un minuto antes de tener que volver a tomar aire. Encontró el camarote sin problemas y entró por el hueco que él mismo había hecho en la puerta.

Gracias a la inclinación del barco, aquel camarote estaba en la parte más elevada por lo que todavía se colaba algo de luz por el techo.

En un rincón había una silla flotando junto a unas cajas de vino y, junto a la litera, encontró el bolso. El broche de nácar brillaba débilmente en mitad del agua. Se metió el bolso entre el cinturón y el pantalón antes de desatar la cuerda y atarla a los tres cajones. Aquel vino alegraría aún más la boda aniversario de su padrino y su esposa.

Cuando volvió a la superficie, le dolían los pulmones por falta de aire. Shapner lo esperaba sin chaqueta, dispuesto a ir en su busca.

—Pensé que iba a tener que entrar por ti.

—No es necesario, llevó años en esto de nadar —expresó y viendo la mirada del rubio, agregó: —¿Qué piensas?

—Nada, que eres un buen amigo, Gohan. Un extraño, pero buen amigo.

—Gracias, Shapner. También eres un buen amigo.

El rubio sonrió.

Gohan tomó una nueva bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Le he traído un regalo de bodas a mi padrino. Tira de la cuerda.

Con un solo tirón aparecieron los tres cajones, que Shapner sacó del agua y dejó sobre la cubierta.

—Parece un vino caro —dijo, sacando una botella—. ¿Has encontrado el bolso?

En lugar de responder, le mostró la delicada bolsita que había guardado en el cinturón. A la luz del sol, pudo ver lo bien cosida que estaba y el buen material con el que estaba hecha; sin duda era un bolso muy caro.

Tenía unas iniciales grabadas en el asa: V.K. ¿Quién demonios era?

—¿Vas a abrirlo?

Tocó el cierre con la yema de los dedos.

—Me siento tentado, pero no, no voy a abrirlo.

—¡Uh, que honesto eres! —comentó, desganado—. Si fuera por mí ya lo estaría abriendo.

—Eso es lo que nos diferencia, Shapner. Yo soy honesto, tú no.

—Sí, no es necesario que lo recuerdes —y agarrando las cajas, agregó: — ¿Y cómo vas a averiguar algo más sobre Videl si no lo abres?

—Esperaré a que ella me lo cuente.

Gohan, Goten y Shapner regresaban a la casa. El marinero había accedido a sumarse al pescado asado después de la insistencia del menor aludiendo que a la exquisita cocina de su padre. En el camino, se encontraron con Milk que observaba desde la playa cómo remaban los últimos metros antes de llegar a la arena. Cuando por fin llevaron el bote a tierra, vio que iban cargado de cajas.

Se cerró bien el chal sobre los hombros. Sus hijos tenían el pelo mojado, igual que la ropa y eso la hizo preocuparse. Fue a su encuentro hasta el borde del agua.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada —dijo Gohan—. Sólo hemos ido a investigar un poco.

Goten estaba muy sonriente.

—Mi hermano encontró tres cajones de vino en el Orange Star y dice que podemos utilizarlos para la boda.

—Es un magnífico regalo.

—¿Es bueno? —le preguntó a su madre, mostrándole una botella.

—No tengo muchos conocimientos de vinos, hijo. Tal vez Videl sepa de esto.

Gohan asintió. El pequeño grupo comenzó a marchar hacía la casa. Por alguna extraña razón había un exceso de silencio, inquietante. Solo podía oírse el ruido de las brasas calentando el pescado y el viento soplando.

—¿Qué demo…? —una risotada escapó de pronto del interior. Gohan, al oír que era Videl, se adelantó aterrado. ¿Qué ocurría?

En cuanto llego, la mandíbula se le salió de su eje. Videl, la supuesta chica con clase estaba jugando cartas con su padre. Y no solo él, su padrino Krillin y su amigo Dende, el médico local, compartían el mismo juego.

—¡Goku! ¿Cómo puede ser que pongas a jugar cartas a una dama? —chilló Milk, histérica—. ¿Y quién te dio permiso de invitar a Krillin y Dende?

—Pero, Milk. Solo quería entretener a Videl, además, ella accedió sin ningún problema —dijo, tranquilo.

—¿Y que significa que Krillin y Dende estén aquí?

—Bueno…, ellos querían conocerla. ¡Y aparecieron de la nada!

—Sí, Milk. No tienes por qué angustiarte —saltó a la defensa Krillin. El posadero estaba acostumbrado a la actitud explosiva de su comadre desde que se hizo padrino de su hijo mayor—. Solo teníamos curiosidad y, además, es día del pescado asado de Goku, sabes que eso nadie se lo quiere perder.

Milk suspiró, hastiada. El pueblo siempre tenía el afán de enloquecerla.

—Está bien, ¡pero Videl no puede estar rodeada de tres hombres adultos así simplemente! Hay cuestiones de una dama que deben respetarse —reprochó, sin más y se acercó a la mujer en cuestión—. Videl, querida, Gohan y yo teníamos la inquietud si tenías conocimiento sobre qué clase vino era este —y le mostró la botella.

Videl alzó la mirada al objeto, analizando.

—Es un vino tinto francés muy bueno. Además, es de una cosecha excelente; no es ni muy amargo ni muy dulce.

El resto de las personas presentes se quedó en silencio. Era inusual que una mujer supiera tanto de vinos.

—¡Bueno, eso significa que servirá para la boda! —anunció Goten, satisfecho—. Espero que te guste el regalo de bodas, tío Krillin.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad yo soy más aficionado a la cerveza. Pero gracias por el obsequio, seguro le gustara a mi esposa.

Videl entendía de vinos, pensó Gohan. Otro detalle más que añadir a la poquísima información que tenía de ella.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos preparando la mesa para la cena? —sugirió Goku levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Me pondré a cortar vegetales —exclamó Milk.

—Te ayudo, mamá —expresó Goten.

—Krillin, Dende. Si quieren pasen a la sala a esperar la cena —propuso el pescador. El par de hombres asintió y pasó a la otra habitación.

—Iré con las cajas a esperar la cena. Supongo que habrá un sitio para dejarlas —dijo Shapner siguiendo el mismo rumbo que Krillin y Dende.

Gohan y Videl quedaron solos entonces. Ambos decidieron ir al cuarto del farolero mientras conversaban del vino.

—Ese vino lo encontraste en el camarote del capitán.

—Estaba junto a la cama con todas las botellas intactas.

—Antes, cuando hablaste de los que sacan los botines de los barcos, tuve la sensación de que lo hacías con cierto rechazo. No pareces de los que se meten en un buque hundido para sacar algunas cajas de vino.

—No he ido por el vino —aclaró, sacándose el bolso de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto?

—He dado por hecho que no habías dejado atrás ningún baúl.

—Has hecho bien —murmuró, acariciando las iniciales grabadas en el bolso.

—¿Tienes ya todo lo que te unía al pasado?

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora tienes la posibilidad de empezar de cero, Videl —le dijo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro—. ¿No dijiste que contenía todo tu dinero?

—Así es.

—Ábrelo —le pidió, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Videl bajó la mirada hacia el bolso. En el interior encontró los billetes empapados y los poemas que le había dado su madre.

—El sol los secará todo enseguida.

Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan amable por mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Los de ella estaban bañados por una oscura y misteriosa expresión. Gohan se inclinó muy despacio hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

—Quiero que te quedes —le susurró dulcemente—. Pero quiero que sea porque elijas hacerlo libremente.

Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Y, por un momento, se quedaron allí de pie en el marco de la ventana, la brisa que ingresaba movía sus faldas y las hacía golpear contra las piernas de Gohan. Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Iba a besarla.

Videl no se retiró. La besó suave, pero con una pasión que reavivó su deseo. Su cuerpo masculino le pedía más.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó ella, alejándose unos centímetros.

—Quédate un tiempo. Veamos qué es lo que hay entre los dos —dijo y con un valor surgido desde el fondo de su corazón, agregó—. Empiezas a gustarme, el punto de enamorarme y querer amarte, Videl.

—No puedo prometerte nada, ni quiero que tú me prometas nada a mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mis promesas no conllevan ningún tipo de atadura y las hago cuando deseo hacerlas y mis sentimientos son sinceros. Todavía no tengo aclarado lo que siento por ti, Videl.

—Espero que se mantenga así, Gohan —y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Cuando el sol se escondía por el horizonte treinta y cinco kilómetros al norte por la costa de la Ciudad del Sur, los pescadores llegaban a puerto después de una jornada de doce horas en alta mar. Todos ellos estaban contentos, pues había sido un buen día de pesca.

Todos habían regresado excepto uno, Tarble Ouji, que se había alejado más que los demás porque quería duplicar la captura. Algunos pescadores ya habían empezado a comentar que quizá hubiera tenido algún problema. No era extraño que las barcas volcaran y los pescadores murieran incluso en días claros como aquél.

Pero el hermano mayor de Tarble no hizo caso de las habladurías. Ya había descargado el barco y le rugían las tripas por el hambre; estaba deseando llegar a casa junto a su mujer, pero los dos hermanos habían hecho una promesa hacía ya muchos años: todos los días debían regresar a casa juntos.

Cuando por fin vio las velas del barco de Tarble eran ya más de las cinco. Esperó en la orilla hasta que su hermano llegó al muelle y pudo ver que estaba sano y salvo, entonces respiró aliviado.

—¡Ah del barco! —gritó Tarble—. ¡He encontrado un hombre!

El pescador no se apresuró, no era la primera vez que encontraban un marinero flotando en medio del océano. Así que Vegeta caminó tranquilamente hasta el embarcadero y observó el cuerpo que yacía junto a los montones de pescado.

—¿Está muerto?

—No lo estaba la última vez que lo comprobé —respondió Tarble mientras amarraba el barco al muelle—. Me ha ocupado mucho espacio. Podría haber pescado más si no lo hubiera encontrado.

El hombre tenía la barba llena de algas y la chaqueta azul completamente rasgada. Entonces empezó a toser y se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Malditos sean todos!

—Está vivo —dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

—Muy bonito —le dijo Tarble—. Acabo de sacar tu precioso trasero del agua.

El hombre escupió a un lado.

—No me importaría estar muerto. He perdido mi barco.

A Tarble le dolía la espalda y no teñía demasiada paciencia.

—Todos los días se pierden barcos en esta agua. Deberías haber tenido más cuidado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Vegeta, ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiera en pie. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

El hombre se puso en pie y volvió a escupir. Su aspecto cambio de pronto, dejando ver a un cerdo.

—Soy Ooloong.


	10. Chapter 10

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** En realidad, no diré nada. Este capítulo es especial y espero que ustedes se asombren leyéndolo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Una hora más tarde, todos se encontraban en el porche trasero de la casa viendo el cielo despejado donde una luna llena gigantesca afloraba en el manto nocturno. Goku y Milk estaban en sillón de madera de dos personas, abrazándose y envueltos en una manta. Goten garabateaba en la arena y Krillin, Dende y Shapner hablaban de trivialidades sentados en las escaleras. Videl veía acercarse a Gohan. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa subidas, lo que le permitía ver sus músculos en tensión por el esfuerzo de arrastrar el bote a tierra. La barquita parecía pesar bastante y sin embargo él la movía con facilidad.

Él le había pedido que no le esperara despierta con la promesa de volver pronto. Videl habría preferido quedarse en el porche, pero comprendía que él tenía trabajo... y ella debía mantener las distancias.

Miró al bolso empapado. Había sentido emociones encontradas al recuperar aquel objeto.

Gohan le había hecho un regalo más valioso que cualquier joya.

Su padre jamás lo habría considerado digno de ser su pretendiente y, hasta hacía dos años, seguramente ella tampoco. En aquel tiempo el dinero y la posición social le habían parecido cosas muy importantes, pero desde entonces había aprendido que el dinero y la posición social podían esconder muchos pecados.

Lo que sentía por Gohan iba más allá de la gratitud. Él evocaba en ella emociones que no sabía definir del todo. Atracción y peligro, ternura y seguridad; esas emociones recién descubiertas la excitaban y la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Pero, le gustase o no, estaban ahí.

Gohan observó el porche y aceleró el paso. Antes de la llegada de Videl, habría pasado las horas que le quedaban hasta empezar el turno trabajando en algo; ahora sólo quería pasar ese tiempo con ella.

La vio de pie junto a la escalera y comenzó a andar más rápido. La impaciencia le caldeaba el alma. El olor a café lo recibió al entrar en casa.

—Debes de estar congelado —le dijo nada más verlo aparecer en la cocina.

El viento le había soltado el cabello del lazo que llevaba a la altura del cuello, dejando varios mechones a los lados de la cara. Le quedaba bien el pelo más corto, la hacía parecer más joven, incluso más alegre.

Por primera vez, todo volvía a aparecer un hogar.

—Estoy acostumbrado al frío. ¿Eso que huelo es café?

—Es el mismo de esta mañana, pero he conseguido calentarlo. Aunque es tan fuerte que quizá necesites cuchillo y tenedor para tomarlo.

Gohan se sorprendió de que Videl prepara el café. Comúnmente era su madre quien hacia esas tareas.

—Videl insistió, hijo. Y dado el largo día creo que me vendría bien un descanso —contesto como si leyera la mente Gohan mientras se acurrucaba junto a Goku, pegando un bostezo.

—Bueno, veo que esto se torna muy familiar. Será mejor que vuelta con mi propia familia —contestó Krillin—. El pescado estaba delicioso, Goku.

—Gracias, Krillin.

El posadero asintió y comenzó a marchar a través de la arena hacia el pueblo. Dende lo siguió poco después y, sorpresivamente, Shapner también accedió a ir al pueblo.

—¿No quieres quedarte aquí?

—No señor Goku, tengo ganas de tomar un trago antes de volver a la casa del faro —indicó con sencillez, sin admitir que su mente trabajaba en otras cosas.

Los tres invitados se perdieron por el camino.

—Me preocupa, Shapner. De pronto se vio decaído —señaló la mujer.

—Tal vez es una de esas cuestiones de marinero, no creo que sea grave —objetó Gohan observando donde se habían perdido—. Le preguntare mañana en todo caso.

Goten soltó un bostezo, estaba cansado.

—Creo que voy a dormir —dijo incorporándose del escalón—. Descansen.

El muchacho entró a la casa y se lo escuchó entrar su cuarto. Solo quedaron las dos parejas que observaban el cielo y oían el mar. Gohan pronto oyó gruñir a su estómago y supo que debía alimentarse.

—Salir te dio hambre, ¿no, hijo? —comento su padre, con tono cansado. Su esposa se había dormido y ahora la cargaba para irse a su cuarto—. Todavía queda pescado, caliéntalo y come. Descansen.

—Descansa tú también, papá —contestó Gohan.

—Usted también, señor Goku.

—Espero que se diviertan ahora —agregó, concluyente. Gohan y Videl no supieron en qué tono lo dijo, pero no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Finalmente, quedaron solos, y dado el frío que aumentaba, entraron a la casa minutos después.

El bolso de Videl seguía sobre la mesa de la cocina y no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en las iniciales V.K.

—Deberías abrirlo para que se secaran los billetes.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella—. Tenía intención de abrirlo, pero he tardado tanto en encender el fuego para calentar el café.

Gohan agarró la taza que ella le ofrecía y, al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron.

—¿Alguna vez habías encendido fuego antes?

—No —respondió riéndose—. Pero la suerte me condujo hasta los fósforos.

—Creí que mi madre te ayudaría.

—Insistí en desenvolverme sola. No quería depender de algo o alguien.

La vio dirigirse a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que esperaba algo de ella. Pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era.

—Gohan, solo piensas en boberías —se reprochó a sí mismo.

Videl sacó los billetes y un librito encuadernado en cuero. Lo primero que examinó no fueron los billetes, sino el libro. El agua salada había estropeado la encuadernación y había dejado las hojas hechas prácticamente una pulpa de papel.

Estaba destrozado.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, con sorpresa, Gohan descubrió lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó.

—Un libro de poemas —respondió ella, secándose una lágrima.

Gohan la miró, desconcertado por su tristeza.

—Parece que está todo tu dinero.

—Sí.

Cualquier mujer práctica habría pensado que lo primordial era el dinero.

—Estás llorando.

—No.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Puede que no sepa mucho de las mujeres y de sus emociones, pero sé cuándo alguien está llorando. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Soy una tonta. Es sólo que me encantaba ese libro.

—Puedes comprarte otro.

—No sería lo mismo —aseguró Videl, pasando una página casi deshecha.

—Un libro es un libro.

—Sí, pero éste fue un regalo de mi madre. Me lo dio cuando cumplí doce años, el cáncer se la llevó pocos meses después. Desde entonces, había leído un poema cada día. Siempre suponía una gran ayuda. No puedo creer que en estos dos últimos días ni siquiera haya pensado en él —dijo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa—. Ha habido épocas en las que este librito ha sido mi único amigo.

—¿Por qué estabas tan sola?

Se quedó callada unos segundos con la mirada fija en el libro, sus ojos parecían zafiros líquidos.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame.

Gohan dio un paso hacia ella, eliminando el espacio que los separaba. Pero esperó, dispuesto a alejarse si la veía nerviosa o asustada.

No fue así. Tenía la mirada puesta en sus labios, sin duda sentía curiosidad por él.

—Quiero volver a sentirte.

No fue necesario que dijera o hiciera nada más. Bajó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Ella cerró los ojos y Gohan se dio cuenta de que le gustaba simplemente mirarla. Por fin sus labios se posaron en los de ella.

Era dulce como el néctar. Gohan no tardó en darse cuenta de que un casto beso nunca sería suficiente. La rodeó por la cintura y tiró de ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo. El beso se hizo más intenso y ella se derritió en sus brazos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el control de sus deseos. Nada le habría gustado más que llevársela al dormitorio y adentrarse en ella.

Videl se puso de puntillas y sumergió los dedos en su cabello. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte al tiempo que su lengua comenzaba a explorar el interior de aquella boca deliciosa.

Un gemido suave salió de sus bocas endureciendo el cuerpo de Gohan. Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer como deseaba a Videl.

De pronto todos los misterios que la rodeaban irrumpieron en la mente de Gohan. Habría querido fingir que el pasado no existía, y sin embargo había sido ese pasado desconocido lo que se había entrometido en su cabeza y en el deseo que sentía por ella. Su cuerpo seguía deseándola, pero su mente se había revelado.

Por mucho que quisiese estar con ella, tenía la sensación de que, si la tomaba ahora, la perdería para siempre.

Por eso dejó de besarla.

Dejó las manos en su cintura, pero ahora sus cuerpos estaban separados. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos.

Entonces abrió los ojos y la vergüenza se reflejó en ellos al darse cuenta de que él estaba mirándola en lugar de besándola. Retiró las manos de detrás de su cuello muy despacio.

—¿He hecho algo malo?

—No —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Entonces por qué has parado? ¿Es que lo hago mal?

Kami, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que con sólo acercarse a él hacía que le temblaran las rodillas?

—Quiero que me beses porque desees hacerlo, no para hacerme callar. Sabes que me estoy enamorando y puedo caer fácil…

Videl parpadeó atónita.

—Yo no…

—Claro que sí —la interrumpió—. Y yo te he seguido encantado, pero la próxima vez no te funcionará. Videl, la próxima vez que te pregunte algo sobre tu pasado, no sustituyas las respuestas por besos —y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

* * *

En otro punto de esa isla sembrada de la tranquilidad y el sonido del mar, con lentitud y pereza se movía un marinero a través del camino hacia el pueblo. Shapner estaba pensativo, un hecho poco usual en él. Desde pequeño solo pensaba en servir al Orange Star, pues había pasado toda su vida sobre él y ahora que descansaba en el fondo de mar estaba sin nada. Había perdido el sentido.

Cuando había visto que Gohan tenía que arreglárselas él solo con su hermano para la cuestión del faro, vio la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo. De todas formas, ¿quién lo esperaba en tierra? Su madre había muerto apenas nació y su padre se lo llevó una neumonía dos años atrás.

—Pero todo esto no es suficiente todavía. Necesito algo más—murmuró a la brisa—. Tal vez una cerveza me calme, ¡por todos los cielos! Estoy demente, estar sobrio es dañino para alguien de mi palo.

Aquella perspectiva consoladora de felicidad no debió de producir grandes resultados. El marinero, moviendo con tristeza la cabeza, tendió sus manos temblorosas hacia sus bolsillos y siguió marchando al bar.

El camino era solitario y eso prometía para el resto de la noche, sin embargo, la silueta en la entrada del pueblo dispuso otra cosa.

Shapner la vio, era una mujer.

—¿Qué hará una mujer a estas horas en la entrada del pueblo? —su vista fue hacía el muelle, donde ningún barco estaba a la vista. Inclusive si alguno hubiera querido pasar bajo las narices del faro, Gohan o él los hubieran pillado gracias a sus habilidades—. Oiga, señorita…, ¿se encuentra bien?

La mujer brinco del susto ante el llamado de atención del rubio. Allí, el marinero pudo distinguir que ella tenía el cabello corto y amarillo, rozando el tono de su cabello y uno inmensos ojos azules que competían con zafiros brillantes, muy brillantes.

Shapner pudo sentir un sentimiento de idiotez golpeando su mente.

—Oh, disculpe. No quería asustarme es solo que…

—¡No, no está bien! Yo lamento haberle hablado así solo que —Shapner buscó las palabras—. Es extraño que estas horas de la noche una mujer este por estos lares… ¡bueno, tiene su derecho! Solo decía.

La mujer carcajeó limpiamente.

—Descuide, sé que parece raro —contestó extendiéndole la mano—. Soy Eresa Mitchell*, un placer conocerlo señor…

—Shapner, Shapner Emmons**—y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, sonriendo—. Dígame, ¿qué la trae por este pueblo alejado del mundo?

Eresa cambio su rostro a uno más serio, triste.

—Verá usted, yo estoy buscando a una amiga —comenzó a explicar—. Es una larga historia y…

Shapner la interrumpió y le extendió el brazo.

—Estar en medio del pueblo no es un sitio adecuado para narrar este tipo de cosas, Eresa. Si quieres contarme todo es mejor ir al bar, ¿me permite escoltarla?

La mujer rubia sonrió, coqueta. Ese hombre era un buen mozo pese a tener todo el aspecto de un marinero cualquiera. Accedió a su brazo y, cargando solo un pequeño bolso de viaje, marcharon hacia el bar.

* * *

El sol de las primeras horas de la mañana iluminaba levemente la cocina. Videl se bebió el último sorbo de té. No había dormido bien, había soñado con monstruos y destrucción, y con Gohan.

El viento hizo que una rama golpeara los cristales sobresaltando a Videl, que enseguida se sintió ridícula por haberse puesto a temblar.

El día anterior había fingido durante unas horas que el pasado no existía. Como una tonta, había calentado el café para Gohan y hasta había canturreando. Pero al abrir el bolso, el pasado había irrumpido de nuevo, interponiéndose entre Gohan y ella.

Él tenía razón. No había sido el deseo lo que la había impulsado a pedirle que la besara; se lo había pedido por miedo. Porque quería mantener viva la fantasía y olvidar lo demás. Pero el beso no había tardado en pasar de ser un intento de distracción a algo mucho más intenso. Recordaba el tacto de sus labios, había percibido la pasión de su cuerpo masculino que le pedía más. Y, que Dios la ayudara, ella se lo habría dado encantada porque sus caricias hacían que su cuerpo vibrara de placer y encendía en ella un fuego que hacía mucho tiempo creía ya extinguido.

Pero entonces él había dejado de besarla.

Videl cerró los ojos. Había sido una estúpida al creer que podría engañarlo a él y a sí misma. Estaba atada a un pasado que jamás le permitiría vivir en paz.

Ahora tenía su dinero y lo cierto era que resultaba peligroso quedarse allí por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano, Barry se enteraría de que había sobrevivido al naufragio. La riqueza de la que disfrutaba era atractivo suficiente para cualquiera. ¿Acaso no había sido ésa la razón por la que ella misma se había casado con él? ¿Por la seguridad que él le proporcionaría?

Sí, cuanto antes se marchará de allí, mejor sería para todos. Gohan estaría mejor sin ella, aunque le profesaba amor. El pueblo entero estaría mejor una vez se hubiese marchado porque Barry arrasaría aquel lugar si la encontraba allí.

Así pues, fue al dormitorio a recoger sus cosas. Se cambió el vestido azul por el negro y lo dejó bien doblado sobre la cama. Metió el libro de poemas en el bolso y el dinero en el corsé.

Antes de salir, se quedó unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, observando aquel sencillo lugar que le había servido de refugio. Si no hubiera sido por Gohan, habría muerto. Sus promesas de cuidarla habían sido sinceras y las había cumplido con creces. Pero sabía que Barry lo castigaría por haberla acogido y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y cerró la puerta del dormitorio a su espalda.

Iría al pueblo en busca de Lazuli, ella la comprendería sin necesidad de explicaciones. Y la ayudaría. Milk no lo haría y menos el señor Goku.

Ellos la querían, la quieren como una hija. Un afecto que nunca recibió de su padre. Y Goten, ¡él la adoraba como una hermana! Pero no, no se merecía nada de ellos. Ni de Gohan.

—Sí tan solo… —murmuró y negó. Él hubiera no existe.

Al salir de la casa, miró al faro. Gohan todavía no había apagado las luces, que brillaban con fuerza en contraste con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises. No le gustaba marcharse furtivamente, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo, pues sabía que Gohan trataría de detenerla. Y ella estaría tentada de quedarse.

Comenzó a caminar a buen ritmo y en quince minutos estaba en el pueblo. Videl agradeció que las calles estuvieran tan vacías, así su marcha no atraería la atención.

—¡Videl, espera!

O casi no atraería.

Goten estaba pisando sus talones por la velocidad con la que corría. Se veía agitado.

—Oh no, Goten le dirá a Gohan—pensó.

—¡Videl, espera! —reiteró el menor llegando a su lado, jadeando—. No puedes irte así…

Conmovida por el pequeño, Videl sentía que se le partía el corazón.

—Goten, escucha yo…

—No, espera. No te vayas sin dinero —dijo tajante y dándole un manojo de billetes. La chica no entendía nada—. Ah, mi mamá quiere una lata de tomate natural, ¡dijo que haría pastas!

—¿Qué?, ¿una lata de tomate? —ahora sí no entendía nada.

Goten la miro, confundido.

—Sí, ¿pues qué no ibas a comprar? Mamá dijo eso.

A Videl le corrió una gotita del puro nervio. Era falsa alarma. Sin embargo, ahora debía si o si comprar las cosas para no quedar mal con la familia Son.

—Le diré a Goten que lleve las cosas y en ese instante me iré. No quiero hacerle eso, pero es la única salida —pensó, apenada. Goten no merecía ese engaño tan cruel, pero no había alternativa—. Sí, es cierto. ¡Las compras! ¿me acompañas? —dijo después.

—Claro, ¡será divertido!

El tiempo había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Ahora hacía frío y el viento le congelaba la piel. Fueron directo a la tienda de Lazuli, donde la encontraron colocando latas de melocotones.

—Buenos días —dijo, cruzando la tienda por entre los sacos de harina y sal—. Quería darte las gracias por el vestido.

—¿Por eso has venido? —le preguntó Lazuli, fijándose en el vestido que llevaba.

—No, en realidad vinimos a hacer las compras —dijo Goten.

Lazuli captó la verdad tras la mirada de Videl y que su sobrino era muy inocente.

—Goten, ¿qué tal si buscas todo mientras le doy unos consejos culinarios a Videl? Seguro que le vendrá bien para Gohan y tú mamá.

—Pero algunas cosas están en el depósito, uh —recordó.

—Pues se hombrecito y búscalas por tu cuenta. Videl no podría hacerlo, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, no.…—murmuró, refunfuñando. Lo malo de ser hombre era el trabajo pesado—. Iré.

A regañadientes salió de la tienda y fue para el depósito. Lazuli se mostró tranquila ante esto y Videl la miro, impaciente.

—Ahora di lo que tengas que decir.

—Necesito que Yajirobe me lleve en su barco.

La tía de Gohan levantó una ceja.

—Creí que te quedarías con nosotros algún tiempo. Eso comentó Krillin.

Los hechos corrían rápido, pensó la mujer.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo con el estómago encogido.

Lazuli frunció el ceño. No iba a preguntar por detalles, pero era claro que iba a dejar por su cuenta a su sobrino pequeño y el corazón del mayor.

—Está bien, en cuanto termine de colocar esto, te acompaño al embarcadero de Yajirobe. Siéntate.

—No hace falta que vengas, sólo tienes que decirme dónde es.

Lazuli siguió colocando las latas de melocotones, pero su voz había cambiado.

—¿Has hablado con Gohan de este cambio de planes? ¿O al menos a Goku y Milk? Notarán tu ausencia enseguida.

—No. No lo entenderían.

—No sé qué será por Goku y Milk. Pero Gohan quiere que te quedes —le dijo, saliendo de detrás del mostrador—. Y no es por meterte presión, pero mi familia también.

—Lo sé —la presión había pasado del estómago al pecho.

—Aquí podemos protegerte —le dijo suavemente.

Videl no se esforzó por ocultar la confusión que sentía.

—He visto cómo te mira mi sobrino. Jamás había mirado así a ninguna mujer. Estos últimos días estaba muy feliz. Eso significa mucho para sus padres y para mí. Ese mocoso ha sufrido tanto…

—Lazuli, alguien me busca. Él destruirá el pueblo si descubre que me habéis estado escondiendo aquí.

La mirada de Lazuli era tan directa como la de su sobrino.

—Bah, ¡tonterías! Con Gohan y nosotros pateamos traseros —aseguró—. Además, sería divertido vencer a alguien. Nada ha pasado desde el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ustedes son competidores de ese evento?!

—¿Acaso esos idiotas no dijeron nada? —Videl negó—. La mayoría de nosotros hemos competido, aunque Goku ha ganado los últimos dos torneos. Gohan incluso ha competido.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Pues créelo. Gohan ha tenido que enfrentarse a otros desafíos mayores. No se asusta fácilmente.

—Esta vez debería.

—Estoy segura de que esa persona no es rival para Gohan.

Videl admiraba el orgullo que sentía por su sobrino.

—Es muy poderoso.

—No subestimes a Gohan, cariño —contestó, desafiante—. Es hijo de dos luchadores poderosos y fue educado por la mujer más brava de la costa. Él nunca ha huido de un problema. De hecho, alguna vez habría deseado que lo hiciera —añadió con cierta amargura.

—Gohan merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle. No puedo hacerle ninguna promesa, ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo.

—Él no espera nada de ti.

Videl recordó el beso, el beso que él había interrumpido porque quería más.

—¿Y adonde irás?

Se dio media vuelta y miró al ventanal de la tienda. Al otro lado, se extendía el cielo gris y, al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de niños procedentes del muelle.

—No lo sé —las risas de los niños le encogieron el corazón. En otro tiempo, había soñado con tener hijos, pero ese sueño, al igual que los otros, se había roto y jamás se haría realidad—. Estaré a salvo mientras no deje de moverme.

—Más bien serás un blanco en movimiento.

—Me he cortado el pelo y me ha dado el sol en la cara. Si me alejo de la costa y de los puertos, nadie me reconocerá.

—Destacarás allá donde vayas. La elegancia y la clase son difíciles de esconder.

Lazuli se acercó un poco más. Videl se dio cuenta de que era un poco más baja que ella, lo que la hizo reparar en que la energía que desprendía aquella mujer la hacía parecer más alta.

—Yajirobe acaba de llegar con los niños, pero te llevará a ti si lo deseas.

Videl se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Padres e hijos caminaban por la calle abrazados y riéndose.

—El señor Yajirobe ha debido salir de aquí antes del amanecer.

—Todos los padres estaban ansiosos de tener a los chicos en casa.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Durante la semana viven en la ciudad para poder ir a la escuela y Yajirobe los trae. Reciben una buena educación, pero les resulta difícil pasar tanto tiempo alejados de sus familias.

—Mi padre me envió a un internado después de que muriera mi madre —aquel tiempo lejos de casa había sido terrible para ella, los días habían sido largos y llenos de soledad. Como la había mandado a West City, ni siquiera había podido ir a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad o de primavera, sólo en verano—. ¿Por qué no tienen escuela en el pueblo? O profesores, ¿Gohan y Goten no han estudiado así?

—Porque no hay nadie que enseñe a los muchachos. Nosotros no tenemos la cultura suficiente para hacerlo —contestó Lazuli—. Lo de Gohan y Goten es un caso aparte, Bulma es su madrina y paga a un profesor que viene ocasionalmente. Incluso Marron está aprendiendo así. Pero de tres niños a un grupo entero...—su voz se volvió triste—. Nadie quiere vivir en un lugar tan apartado.

—Esta tierra es dura, pero es preciosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero pocos forasteros opinan lo mismo.

Un niño no mayor de seis años corrió hacia su padre, que lo abrazó con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado fuera? — preguntó Videl.

—Tres semanas.

—¿Por qué tanto?

—El tiempo era demasiado malo para arriesgarse a cruzar.

—¿Y cuándo se irán?

—Si el tiempo aguanta como está, el domingo por la tarde.

Videl vio a una niña acariciando el rostro de su madre y recordó a la suya, aunque el recuerdo era cada vez más vago. Sólo recordaba su perfume, su piel, las nanas que le cantaba.

—Conociendo a Gohan, seguro que te seguirá —dijo Lazuli entonces—. Él y toda la familia. Te han adoptado.

—¡No! —exclamó asustada.

—Se han empeñado en protegerte.

—No quiero que nadie tenga que cuidarme como si fuera una niña.

—Entonces sé valiente, no seas indecisa.

—No soy indecisa —protestó con orgullo y algo de ira.

—Entonces quédate. Ésta es tu oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

—No sé cómo vivir en este mundo.

—Eso son detalles que van solucionándose solos. Sólo tienes que decir sí.

Videl estaba conmovida.

—¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?

Lazuli se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hacemos sólo por ti, también es por Gohan. Su familia quiere verlo feliz y esa felicidad, eres tú.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la calle. Se abrió la puerta de la tienda. Era Gohan. Tenía el rostro en tensión, pero al ver a Videl junto al mostrador, respiró aliviado.

—Te he visto marcharte.

Videl sintió una oleada de emoción al verlo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el cuello de la chaqueta subido para protegerse del viento.

—Videl ha venido a hacerme una visita, ¿verdad, querida?

—Sí —dijo ella. Le gustase o no, por el momento, no podía irse de aquel lugar. Estaba unida al lugar y a Gohan de un modo que no conseguía comprender.

—Y otra cosa. Videl ha decidido competir en el próximo Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

*El apellido de Eresa es el apellido que originalmente tiene el protagonista de la historia.

**Emmons es el apellido que el villano tiene originalmente en la historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** He ahí la sorpresa, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Sí, a partir de aquí comenzamos a alejarnos de la obra original para introducir más elementos del universo de Dragon Ball. De todas formas, retomare todo el contenido original para terminar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Un silencio ensordecedor reinó entre Videl y Gohan durante el camino de vuelta a la casa. En el rostro de Gohan había una expresión adusta. Videl sabía que estaba enfadado.

Goten estaba callado. Cuando había vuelto del depósito su tía con la mirada solamente le había advertido la situación. Estaba triste por ellos, no merecían pelear. Merecían ser felices, Gohan y ella.

Dispuesto a darles espacio, se adelantó. Se le estaban agotando las herramientas e ideas para unirlos. Era solo un niño de trece años queriendo manipular el destino, ¿sería que acaso debía rendirse?, ¿Gohan merecía casarse con la traidora de Lime y Videl regresar de dónde huía?

—¡No, eso no puede ser! Mi hermano sufrió mucho para tener que terminar con esa vulgar mujer —con el ceño fruncido y meciéndose al son del mar, agregó—. Sí yo solo no puedo hacer algo, ¡papá y mamá m ayudaran! Además, se viene el Torneo de las Artes Marciales…

Con las energías renovadas, se marchó. Con la idea impregnada en su mente y sin perder la esperanza.

—Iba a marcharme porque quería protegerte —dijo ella por fin cuando ya se encontraban a la puerta de la casa.

—No necesito que me protejas, Videl—aquéllas eran palabras cargadas de frustración—. Mis padres y varios de mis amigos son expertos en artes marciales. Ellos me enseñaron y yo también se.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Lazuli.

La miró fijamente con esos ojos carbón que parecían tener el don de adentrarse en su alma.

—¿Era ése el único motivo de tu marcha?

—Por supuesto —dijo, recordando el beso.

—Mientes muy mal, Videl —señalo con una leve mueca alegre en su rostro—. Se te arruga la nariz y parpadeas más seguido. Es tierno.

Videl pestañeó, sorprendida por tanta franqueza.

—Te marchaste por culpa del beso.

Se apretó el bolso contra el pecho como si de un escudo se tratase.

—No debería haberte besado —expresó, bajando la mirada.

Videl no era virgen. Por supuesto que se había acostado con Barry, pero el sexo con él había sido frío e insatisfactorio. Cuando ella había superado el miedo inicial a la intimidad, Barry había perdido todo el interés sexual y había pasado más de ocho meses sin pasar por su dormitorio. Para colmo, se había sumado su infertilidad.

La habían besado otros pretendientes antes de su matrimonio, pero ninguno de ellos había despertado en ella lo que sentía cuando Gohan la besaba o la rozaba siquiera. Algo que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pero no podía hablar de esos sentimientos en voz alta.

—Ese beso me asustó.

Gohan le levantó el rostro suavemente para que lo mirara.

—¿Te resultó desagradable?

—No —una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo—. Fue agradable, demasiado agradable.

—Te marchaste porque te gustó.

—Sí.

En sus labios, apareció una tenue sonrisa.

—Entre nosotros hay algo, Videl. Tú lo has sentido igual que yo y aunque mis sentimientos son más claros que los tuyos, sé que tu sientes algo por mí.

—Ése es el problema —susurró suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que no recibo ningún cariño y tengo miedo de aceptar con ansias todo lo que tú me ofrezcas y, cuando me haya saciado, quizá deje de desearte.

—Eres sincera y te lo agradezco —admitió, agarrándole la mano.

Sincera. No había sido nada sincera con él, le había mentido e incluso engañado.

—¿Y si yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme? —le dijo entonces, acariciándole la palma de la mano, dibujando círculos en su piel.

Videl no podía pensar cuando él la tocaba.

—Soy mercancía usada, Gohan. No puedo estar con ningún hombre.

Gohan apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y eso que importa? —Gohan estrujó su mano con fuerza—. Se que tienes miedo, Videl, pero no digas eso. Eres una mujer joven y llena de vida. Que hayas entregado su virginidad a otro hombre no te hace menos para mí y creo que esta altura ya lo sabes, ¿o no?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tengo la sensación de tener cien años.

—¿Todo esto es por tu marido? —indagó, intrigado.

—¿Qué? —apenas podía respirar—. Él... está muerto.

—Tuviste un mal matrimonio.

—Sí.

—Pero ya acabó.

—¡Sí! Nunca volveré a esa vida.

—Como ya te dije, éste es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que viniste aquí después de abandonar la universidad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Gohan respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hacía seis meses había comenzado la postulación para decano donde yo parecía ser el próximo elegido sin requerir votaciones y, aunque la mayoría de otros profesores y directores estaban informados de la rendición, algunos sabían nada —estiró bien los hombros y volvió a tomar aire—. Yo estaba a cargo de dar las tesis de graduación a los estudiantes de mayor promedio, tanto locales como extranjeros, de la carrera de Abogacía. El propósito de eso era demostrar mi capacidad para el puesto de decano en el Departamento de Abogacía y Leyes, cosa Karin estaba seguro.

—¿Karin era el decano de ese entonces?

—Sí, es un hombre muy bajo y tupido. Parece incluso un gato—carcajeó y agregó—. Estaba organizando un campamento para afianzar lazos entre todos los alumnos cuando me cruce con otro director, Tao Pai Pai. Lo conocía y sabía que era un tipo inteligente y buen educador, y había oído que no se había rendido para el puesto de decano. Un delegado, el señor Martin, ordenó que nos acercáramos; yo no quería hacerlo porque era consciente de las palabras que podría lanzarme ese idiota. Pero el señor Martin insistió dijo que yo debía seguir sus órdenes, que todavía no tenía el puesto de decano asegurado.

—Estaba claro que el señor Martín era simpatizante de Tao Pai Pai.

—Sí supieras las fotografías que hay de ellos. Dudo hasta de que sean heterosexuales —dijo a regañadientes y continuó—. Advertí a mis alumnos que se mantuvieran distanciados por sí las cosas se salían de control. No iba a permitir que vieran a su profesor pelear contra un director. Tao Pai Pai disparó primero. Yo no titubeé a la hora de disparar, hablamos en un arduo debate donde pretendía dejarme en ridículo, yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis alumnos me veían e iba a demostrarles la fuerza de las palabras. Hice Tao Pai Pai se retirará y no pretendiera ningún puesto más, pero el incidente enfureció al señor Martin, que se sintió humillado. Nada más llegar a la universidad, exigió que se me hiciera un consejo educacional.

—Pero eso es injusto.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la vida sea justa?

Videl tenía la sensación de que trataba de no dar importancia a lo que realmente sentía. Gohan era el tipo de hombre que no aceptaba las injusticias de buen grado.

—¿Y entones que pasó?

—El señor Martín comenzó a decir cualquier barbarie. Argumentando que puse en cuerda floja la seguridad e integridad de mis alumnos, arriesgando sus vidas inclusive —su voz se oía pesada. Recordando como la envidia y recelo de otros le quito lo que él tanto había construido con esfuerzo y dedicación—. Lamentablemente, dentro del grupo de Tao Pai Pai había alguien que tenía más influencias que el mismo decano Karin. Me sacaron de allí sin siquiera pagarme un retroactivo.

—Esto es terrible.

Gohan asintió.

—De todas maneras, ya había llegado el momento de marchar. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en la universidad. Ya no necesitaban profesores con vocación a enseñar, sino personas que amoldaran a los alumnos para que siguieran los modelos de unas personas importantes, pero con una amplia billetera. Y como sabes, no soy famoso por mi sutilidad precisamente.

Eso ya lo había notado.

—¿Entonces no lamentas que te obligaran a marcharte?

—Me han ofrecido puestos en otras instituciones sin importar esa mancha en mi expediente, pero ahora estoy en el lugar donde debo estar.

—¿Disfrutas el puesto de farolero?

—Cuando he venido y me lo ofrecieron, lo tomé de compromiso y de manera temporal. Luego comencé a enseñar a Goten y recordé los días que hacía esto con mi padre, leyendo en el bote —una sonrisa se adornó en sus labios—. Creo que con el tiempo comprendí el significado de este lugar: es un lugar para comenzar de nuevo y en verdad pienso hacerlo.

Se quedaron allí de pie en silencio durante unos minutos, a sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro. El viento les daba en la cara y oía el rumor de las olas.

Gohan seguía acariciándole la mano. Junto a él, no se sentía perdida; se veía capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Estaba tan cerca de él, que lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poco hacia delante y sus labios se tocarían. Esa vez fue el deseo, y no el miedo, lo que la impulsó a besarlo. Quería sentir su boca y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—No voy a seguir huyendo —dijo ella.

—Bien.

Llegaron a la casa y allí los esperaron con una sonrisa. Videl comenzó a sentir pertenencia ante ese lugar.

* * *

Videl pasó inquieta el resto del día y la noche. Gohan estaba trabajando y ella no había conseguido dormir profundamente en toda la noche. Milk le había dado sopa de calamar para calmar sus inquietudes, pero no había sido suficiente.

Había soñado con que enseñaba a los niños del pueblo y vivía allí con Gohan. Pero también había soñado con monstruos...

Por fin se había levantado con el amanecer, incapaz de pasar un minuto más en la cama. Así que se había levantado y había desayunado un té con una tostada de pan del día anterior. Nadie estaba en la casa, Goku y Milk estaban atendiendo sus trabajos y Goten estaba con Gohan. Incluso le habían dejado una nota.

 _Videl, estaremos afuera. Siéntete a gusto de pasear y usar lo que se te antoje. ¡Milk regresara para el almuerzo!_

 _Atte: Familia Son._

Conmovida por tanta libertad y buscando agradecimiento decidió limpiar un poco, después ya no tenía idea de que hacer. Estuvo curioseando por la casa, hasta que dio con una caja llena de libros entre los que encontró un par de ellos de interés.

Se sentó en el sofá con uno de ellos, pero no conseguía concentrarse en leer y acabó por cerrarlo con frustración.

La agitación aumentaba y las paredes de la casa parecían echársele encima. Tenía que salir de allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la calle no lo hizo por miedo, sino porque quería disfrutar de la libertad que ahora tenía y no seguir escondida en aquella casa por más tiempo.

—No pienso seguir haciéndome esto a mí misma. Tengo que vivir mi vida.

Iría al pueblo y se rodearía de gente, aunque no estaba segura de qué haría cuando llegara allí. Había habido un tiempo en el que se había sentido completamente a gusto con los desconocidos; era capaz de entrar a una habitación y entablar conversación con cualquiera. Pero durante el último año había perdido la costumbre. Prácticamente había olvidado cómo hablar con los demás.

Disfrutó del paseo hasta el pueblo. La brisa helada le levantaba las faldas, la misma brisa que se había llevado las nubes del cielo. En los días que llevaba en aquellas tierras, había aprendido que allí el tiempo cambiaba sin previo aviso.

De entre los matorrales le llegó el sonido de las risas de los niños. Videl se detuvo y sonrió.

—Le toca a Pan —gritó una niña—. Tienes que contar hasta diez para que podamos escondernos.

La pequeña Pan farfulló algo sobre trampas, pero enseguida comenzó a contar:

—Uno, dos...

Se oyeron pasos y más risas contenidas.

—No mires —dijo otra niña—. Siempre miras, pequeña Pan.

Videl continuó caminando muy despacio por el sendero bordeado por los matorrales y, en una plazoleta con un árbol doblado por el viento, encontró a la niña contando. Tenía unos siete años, el pelo oscuro y unos pantalones que le quedaban cortos. Las manos sucias le cubrían los ojos, pero dejaban un enorme hueco entre el dedo índice y el corazón por el que estaba mirando.

—Siete, ocho...

—Se supone que no debes mirar, pequeña Pan —le dijo Videl, sonriendo.

La pequeña la miró sobresaltado.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Videl permaneció inmóvil, pues no quería asustarla.

—He oído a las niñas. Dicen que siempre miras.

—No es verdad —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta vez sí lo era.

—Porque me ha tocado contar siete veces seguidas. Estoy harta.

—Pero no lo vas a solucionar haciendo trampas.

La pequeña fue hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tampoco estaba haciendo tanta trampa. No veía nada.

—Pero lo intentabas.

Pan se encogió de hombros.

—Para lo que me ha servido.

—Era encantadora —pensó Videl.

Entonces apareció entre los matorrales una niña de unos diez años con trenzas rubias.

—¿Vas a venir a buscarnos o no? —al ver a Videl, la niña arrugó la nariz y gritó—. ¡Emma!

Otra niña más o menos de la misma edad apareció enseguida. Ambas fueron hacia Videl.

—¿Quién es ésta? —preguntó una de ellas a Pan.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Me llamo Videl. ¿Y vosotras?

—Yo soy Ruth y ésta es mi hermana Emma. Y ella es Pan.

—Encantada de conocerlas.

—¿Eres la señora del barco hundido? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí —dijo Videl.

—Billy Michaels dice que eres una sirena —le dijo Ruth después de observarla detenidamente.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Videl se levantó las faldas lo justo para demostrarles que tenía piernas.

—Me temo que no soy una sirena. Lo que soy es muy afortunada de que Son Gohan estuviera allí para salvarme.

—Él salva a mucha gente —dijo Pan, frotándose la nariz.

—¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado?

—Un niño de la ciudad. No le gustaba mi ropa. Le di un puñetazo, pero me lo devolvió —le explicó la pequeña—. La señora Lazuli me dijo que tú también tenías un ojo morado.

Videl se llevó la mano a la cara de manera instintiva.

—Así es.

—¿Quién te pegó?

—Un hombre malo —respondió ella—. Pero no pienso volver a verlo nunca más.

—Ojalá yo no tuviera que ver a esos niños —dijo Pan.

Emma la miró con unos ojos muy sabios para la tierna edad de la niña.

—No les gustamos mucho a los niños de la ciudad. Se ríen de nuestra ropa y de cómo hablamos.

—Son unos imbéciles —protestó Ruth.

Aquellos niños le enternecían el corazón.

—Lazuli dice que tienen que volver a la ciudad el domingo.

—Yo no —dijo Pan—. Prefiero ser un burro antes que tener qué volver allí.

—Siempre dice lo mismo —intervino Emma—. Pero el tío Bills siempre la manda al barco.

—¡Ruth, Pan, Emma! —se oyó una voz de mujer a través de los matorrales.

—Es mamá —dijo Emma—. Tenemos que irnos.

Y, sin decir nada más, los tres niños salieron corriendo, dejándola allí, en silencio. Ya no tenía ganas de deambular por el pueblo. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

* * *

El cerdo observaba a luz de la vela que iluminaba la choza del pescador y el anillo que había dado aquella mujer al capitán Roshi. Los rubíes brillaban con fuerza a pesar de la tenue luz.

 _Para siempre._

Esas palabras no significaban nada para él, sentimentalismo estúpido. Podía cambiar el anillo por cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero tenía la sensación de que valía mucho más que eso.

Lo acercó bien a la luz para observar cada detalle. Fue entonces cuando vio las iniciales V.K.

¡Eran las iniciales de aquella mujer!

Dio una y mil vueltas al anillo. ¿Quién era? Con una tremenda excitación, pensó que si conseguía averiguar qué significaban aquellas iniciales, podría reclamar su fortuna.

V.K.

Tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos azules y la piel pálida. Y, por supuesto, una magulladura junto al ojo izquierdo que estropeaba tanta belleza. Fuera quien fuera el autor de tal moretón, había cometido un pecado al pegar a una mujer tan bella. Si él tuviera una mujer como V.K., se la llevaría a la cama, jamás la golpearía.

Pero había hombres que parecían disfrutar más del dolor que del placer.

V.K.

Tan joven, tan encantadora.

Sabía que la había visto antes de aquel día, pero dónde. Y aquella voz grave había despertado recuerdos que no conseguía identificar.

Trató de pensar en los puertos por los que había pasado en el último año. West City, Baseru City, Satán City.

Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero todavía fuera de su alcance. V.K.

Y de Barry, Kahn.

¡Barry Kahn! ¡Videl Kahn!

Ya lo tenía. Apretó bien el anillo entre los dedos.

—¡Bien!

Había conocido a Barry Kahn y a su encantadora esposa en West City la primavera anterior. Ya entonces, se había quedado prendado de la belleza de aquella mujer, pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de que a Barry no le hacía ninguna gracia que nadie mirara a su esposa. Aquel hombre estaba obsesionado con su Videl.

Ahora comprendía el moretón, la ropa de viuda y la impaciencia por marcharse. Había huido de su marido.

Sonrió.

Kahn era un hombre muy rico. Y sin duda le pagaría una pequeña fortuna por ayudarle a recuperar a su esposa.

—Y Roshi pretendía salvarla, ¡viejo loco! —el cerco sonrió con perversidad. Había dejado morir a Roshi en las profundidades al momento de hurtarle el anillo que el capitán pretendía perder en la profundidad del mar—. Con esto me hare rico.


	12. Chapter 12

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z es de Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** El capítulo anterior pareció ser de relleno, créanme, fue un tanto aburrido adaptarlo, je. A veces las obras tienen puntos donde se vuelven lentas, aunque eso es para extender el segundo acto, ¿o no?

Dejando esto de lado, vamos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

El ruido del mar golpeó en sus oídos con fuerza. Su mente por un instante se avoco al mar, a sus días sirviendo al capitán Roshi y tomando alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento. Recordó a su padre que en su lecho de muerte le dijo que viera más allá de la proa de un barco.

—Hay algo más aparte de un barco y navegar, hijo. Por favor, no cometas el error mío, vivir sin ver más allá de la proa.

—Pero, padre. El barco es nuestra vida y el mar nuestra vocación, ¿qué puede ser más importante que eso?

—El tiempo me dará la razón, hijo mío.

—¡Padre! —gritó Shapner entonces. Sudoroso y alterado, sintió como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Las sabanas se arrugaban ante la fuerza que aplicaba. El sudor corría por su cara.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Algo se removió a su lado y una figura femenina se dejó entrever entre las sabanas. Eresa sonrió, gustosa de ver su compañero nocturno junto a ella pese a ser de mañana. El rubio abandono las inquietudes que agolpaban su mente y besó con ternura a la mujer.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Shapner. ¿Has descansado bien?

—Mentiría si dijera que no. Solamente tuve un sueño extraño, recordé a mi padre —confesó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caía a la cama. Eresa se acomodó en su pecho—. ¿Tú crees en los mensajes que dejan los sueños?

—Sí, creo que una manera de entender lo que nos depara el destino.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ¿sabes? La otra noche me dijiste que buscabas a una amiga que había huido de su esposo y estuve pensando…—Shapner se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que había concluido—. Creo que conozco a alguien, su nombre aquí es Videl Davis.

—¿Videl Davis? La mujer que yo conozco es Videl Kahn y no tenía un matrimonio de maravilla que digamos. Creo que ha sido el peor año de su vida.

—¿Qué, un año?, ¿me estás diciendo que la mujer que viajo en el Orange Star es casada?

Eresa asintió y Shapner quedo en total estupor. ¿Videl casada?, ¿la atrevida e intrépida mujer que había apodado como viuda? Ahora entendía su temor o miedo extremo de ser descubierta. Sabía que ocultaba algo, pero jamás una situación que involucraba un aparentemente tormentoso matrimonio.

—Dime una cosa, Eresa —dijo. Su rostro estaba serio y repleto de incertidumbre—. ¿Qué tan bastardo es ese Barry Kahn?

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Gohan, el farolero que nos rescató a ambos me comentó hace días que ella tenía una pesadilla con tal Barry y cuando subió el barco tenía una magulladura en la cara. Precisamente, un ojo morado.

—Había oído que Barry era especial, no pensé que llegaría a ese punto —señalo Eresa, angustiada—. Al principio parecían enamorados, pero con el tiempo ese imbécil mostró quien era. Le prohibía salir o socializar con hombres, después ni siquiera podía ir a visitarla. Todo empeoro cuando descubrió que era infértil.

Shapner soltó un jadeo de asombro.

—¿Ella es infértil?

—Sí, al parecer también lo fueron unas tías y primas. Fue una casualidad que su madre no fuera infértil, pero su hija no corrió con la misma suerte —comentó Eresa—. Fue a través de una sirvienta de Barry que la noticia se expandió. Tú sabes cómo son los círculos sociales de la clase alta.

—Lo sé. Son un montón de buitres rondando en busca de su próxima víctima.

La mujer carcajeó ante la comparación.

—Lo último que supe de Videl es que estaba en total reclusión. Después, no fue hasta que el rumor de su huida que volví a saber de ella.

—¿Y cómo supiste de este lugar?, ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Todos los lunes en la mañana llega un barco de las islas del sur con un grupo de niños. Entre ellos había oído a un tal Yajirobe comentar sobre una viuda en un barco naufragado. Le pregunte para venir y me arriesgue.

—Eso es admirable, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes hubiera resuelto el misterio así —alagó Shapner—. Sin embargo, Videl no quiere ser descubierta. Debo pedirte que no la encuentres.

—Descuida, no pensaba arruinar su vida aquí. Por lo que dices ella vive con un hombre y no es la misma chica sumisa que conocí —incorporándose de la cama y alistando su ropa, agregó—. Solo quisiera verla para al menos tener una amiga aquí.

—¿Aquí?, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque acabo de decidir que tampoco quiero ser descubierta.

Shapner sonrió. Todos deseaban perderse allí.

* * *

La emoción hizo a Videl ir corriendo hasta la tienda de Lazuli. Enseñar a los niños sería el trabajo perfecto para ella. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo esperaba algo con alegría e impaciencia.

Las campanillas de la puerta anunciaron su entrada. Milk y Lazuli estaban junto a los expositores de telas.

—Lazuli, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por todo. Vas a ser una novia preciosa —Milk levantó la mirada hacia la puerta—. Hola, Videl. Me alegro de verte. Creí que no saldrías hasta después del almuerzo.

—Hola, Videl —la saludo Lazuli con una sonrisa en los labios.

Videl también sonrió.

—Hola. Y no, tuve ánimos para salir antes. No quiero pasar todo el tiempo encerrada.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron a la joven. Cada vez desprendía un mayor ánimo y energía.

—Sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto —continuó diciendo Lazuli—. Y esta puntilla que me ha hecho Uranai Baba es horrible. No puedo llevarla el día de mi boda.

—No pienso decirle a Uranai Baba que ya no cose como antes —volvió a mirar a Videl—. Gracias a Kami, una mujer que traiga algo de sentido común a esta novia inquieta. ¡Y encima solo es el festejo de sus veinticinco años!, ¿qué pasara cuando sea las bodas de oro?

—Seguramente se desmayará —Videl se acercó a ellas sin saber si era la persona adecuada para dar consejos a una novia.

Lazuli le mostró la puntilla. Tenía los ojos rojos.

—Mira esto y dime que te parece bonito.

Videl agarró la puntilla. Estaba torcida y tenía decenas de puntadas mal dadas; era un desastre. No obstante, alguien había dedicado mucho tiempo a hacerlo.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Uranai Baba—respondió Milk.

—Es mayor y ya no está muy ágil —Videl recordaba cómo se había emocionado aquella mujer al hablar con Gohan—. Y seguro que te quiere muchísimo.

—Es una mujer encantadora —admitió Lazuli.

—Entonces yo me pondría la puntilla —dijo Videl—. Uranai Baba te lo ha hecho con todo su amor, eso lo hace más bonito que cualquier trabajo profesional.

—¿Lo ves, Lazuli? —intervino Milk—. Uranai Baba ha estado cinco días trabajando en esa puntilla porque quería que tu vestido fuese especial. Ella también hizo la puntilla de mi vestido de novia cuando me casé con Goku.

—Yo pensé que la puntilla sería bonita —dijo Lazuli, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Videl estaba sorprendida de como esa mujer tenía sentimientos.

—Uranai Baba hacía el mejor encaje del mundo, pero sus ojos ya no son los de antes.

—Sólo quiero que sea perfecto para Krillin. Esa puntilla es horrible, pero no puedo decírselo a Uranai Baba porque heriría sus sentimientos. Y yo no sé hacer encaje.

Videl recordaba la época en la que ella también había dado una importancia desmesurada a cosas como aquélla, y sabía que ni Milk ni ella conseguirían hacer entrar en razón a Lazuli. Aunque solo fuera el festejo por sus veinticinco años de casada.

—Si tienes una aguja de encaje, yo puedo arreglártelo.

A Lazuli se le iluminó la cara al oír aquello.

—La boda es mañana.

—Se me da bien la costura. Además, Milk me enseñado algo estando en su casa —era una de las pocas actividades que Barry había aprobado, así que Videl había pasado horas y horas cosiendo, tejiendo y haciendo muestras de encaje que habían acabado amontonadas en algún armario.

Para fortuna suya, la madre de Gohan le había dado el visto bueno en sus trabajos. Aludiendo que eran muy buenos.

—Pero no hay tiempo —insistió Lazuli.

—No tardaré nada.

Milk meneó la cabeza.

—Uranai Baba se ofenderá cuando se entere de que han rehecho su trabajo.

—Yo no voy a decírselo —prometió Lazuli entusiasmada—. Además, Milk. Videl se ha vuelto tu aprendiz, ¿no te gustaría que alguno de sus trabajos se luciera?

—Y yo puedo hacer exactamente el mismo punto que ha hecho ella aquí —dijo Videl por su parte—. Puedo hacerlo esta misma tarde.

—Eres maravillosa —le dijo la mujer, estrechándole las manos—. Prométeme que vendrás a la boda con nuestro Gohan.

—Es cierto, querida Videl. Gohan y tú deberán venir con los trajes que yo mismo he hecho, ¡no pueden usar otros!

Videl se vio atrapada por el entusiasmo de la señora Son.

—Gohan no me ha hablado de ir juntos.

—Es un hombre —afirmó Lazuli.

—Bueno, no estaba seguro de que yo fuera a quedarme —admitió Videl.

—¿Y vas a quedarte?

—Sí.

Milk sonrió.

—Yo no me preocuparía por lo de la boda. Acabará diciéndotelo. A los hombres no se les dan bien las cuestiones sociales.

—Y menos aún a Gohan —añadió Lazuli—. Él es el que me entrega, así que tiene que asistir.

—¿Él va a entregarte?

—Krillin lo escogió. Dice que confía en el brazo fuerte de su ahijado —confesó la mujer—. Además, nos encantaría que tú vinieses también.

—No quiero abusar de su amabilidad —dijo Videl.

Lazuli volvió a agarrarle las manos.

—Videl, vas a salvarme la vida arreglando esa puntilla; tienes que estar allí a mi lado.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió.

—No te preocupes por la puntilla.

—¡Gracias! —después de darle la aguja y el hilo que iba a necesitar, Lazuli se marchó a llevar la harina del pastel a su hermano que hornearía el pastel. No sin antes agregar—. La plantilla de inscripción al torneo llegó esta mañana. No olvides inscribirte, Videl.

—¿El torneo de Artes Marciales? —Milk parpadeó, atónita—. Creí que lo que dijo Goten solo era una broma.

Videl asintió, avergonzada.

—Si, voy a inscribirme.

—¡Oh, pero es maravilloso! —exclamó Milk sorprendiendo a Videl—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Hubiera empezado a confeccionar un tarje adecuado para el combate.

—¿Un…traje?

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! No soy devota de ver a pelear a mis hijos, sin embargo, admitió que se divierten mucho —Milk empezó a buscar diversas telas a lo largo de la tienda. Curiosa, indagó—. ¿Y tú has peleado antes, querida Videl?

—Se lo básico.

—Deberías pedirle a mi Goku o a Gohan que te entrenen. Ellos han ganado algunos torneos.

—¿Y qué hay de usted?, ¿acaso no puede enseñarme? —la pregunta hizo que la madre de Gohan dejara caer lo que llevaba sus manos.

Comenzaron a picarle los ojos.

—¿Confías en mí para que te enseñe artes marciales? —Videl volvió a asentirle—. Es decir, yo aprendí por mi padre. Pero nunca enseñe a Gohan o Goten, siempre fueron con su padre.

—Por eso creo que puede enseñarme, señora Milk —la muchacha recogió con delicadeza lo que hacía dejado caer. Eran telas azules y naranjas, algo pesadas y gruesas—. ¿Por qué es tan pesado? Parece que cada una pesara un kilo.

—Es que ropa especial para entrenamiento. Créeme, te acostumbras rápido —Milk había secado sus lágrimas y tomado una postura formal, energética y animada—. Descuida, Videl. Te entrenare y te convertiré en una peleadora y esposa ideal para Gohan.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Esposa…?

—Claro que sí, querida. Tarde o temprano mi Gohan te pedirá tu mano, ¡solo espera!

Videl solo carcajeó restándole importancia. Milk era una mujer muy entregada a su familia, no obstante, no abandonaba su propia vida. Se notaba en el tiempo y pasión que ponía a cada traje que arreglaba o componía. Estaba seguro de que su madre, tal vez, hubiera sido como ella.

—Pero ahora debes inscribirte y hablemos de la boda. ¿Crees que el naranja me siente bien?

Videl empezó a doblar un trozo de tela que había sobre el mostrador.

—Yo creo que sí. A usted siempre le caen bien los colores cálidos.

—Sí, tienes razón —Milk guardó las telas que usaría para el traje de Videl—. El traje de los muchachos y los nuestros están listos para la boda. Solo resta esperar a mañana.

—Todo saldrá bien —concluyó y cambio de tema—. He estado pensando en los niños de la escuela y en el tiempo que pasan alejados de sus familias.

—Sí, es una lástima.

—¿Alguna vez han pensado en abrir una escuela en la isla? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Muchas veces, pero no tenemos profesor. Quienes educaron a Gohan y Goten fueron milagros que Bulma pudo traer e incluso el profesor de Marron pedía mucho por venir una vez a la semana —comentó—. Goten apenas termino la primaria como Marron. A partir de entonces Gohan les da clases cuando puede. ¡Pero ha perdido su pasión por los estudios! Y lo entiendo…

—Sí, algo me dijo —recordó sin tocar tanto el tema. Era duro para incluso la madre de Gohan—. Yo podría enseñarles.

Milk dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

—¿Tú?

Videl temió que, si no seguía hablando, perdería el valor.

—No tengo experiencia en la enseñanza, pero he estudiado en excelentes colegios. Me encanta leer y me encantan los niños. Creo que sería beneficioso para todos.

— Si aceptas un trabajo como ése, no podrás dejarlo, así como así. Tendrás que comprometerte.

—Lo sé, Milk. Sinceramente, creo que me gustará vivir aquí.

Antes de que la esposa de Goku pudiera decir nada, se oyeron las campanillas de la puerta.

—No mires —le pidió Milk, sonriendo—. Vas a recibir el bautismo de fuego.

Eran tres mujeres del pueblo. Los vestidos oscuros y los gorros grises les daban un aspecto tan viejo y cansado como el del mismo pueblo.

La más bajita se acercó al mostrador. Tenía las caderas anchas y los ojos pequeños como dos uvas pasas. Miró a Videl y frunció el ceño.

—Milk, hemos venido a ver qué más hace falta hacer para la boda. Lazuli no ha querido decir nada y Krillin se mantenido detrás de su mostrador, ¡mph, pequeño enclenque!

Milk agarró un bote de caramelos.

—Quedan muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo —abrió el bote—. ¿Quieren un caramelo?

—Muchas gracias —dijo la señora bajita, agarrando un dulce.

—Pero antes de hablar de la boda, hay otra cosa que quería decirles.

Videl respiró hondo. La voz tranquila de Milk la ayudó a relajarse.

—No sé si conocen a Videl. Es la chica que mi querido Gohan sacó del océano.

Las mujeres observaron a Videl, las tres asintieron sin decir nada.

—Videl, estas tres mujeres son las piedras angulares de este pueblo. Yo no sé qué haría sin ellas. Ésta es Jerez Fredy, su marido es Bills —la señora Fredy la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Ella es Ángela Harter y, por último, Lunch Winters.

—Encantada de conocerlas, señoras —dijo Videl.

Las mujeres murmuraron algún tipo de saludo, pero era evidente que desconfiaban de ella.

—¿Se acuerdan de que hace poco estuvimos hablando después de misa de lo estupendo que sería abrir una escuela en el pueblo? —les preguntó Milk.

—Estupendo pero imposible —dijo la señora Fredy—. Solo gente con contacto de la capital ha tenido suerte de tener hijos con cabeza.

—Y recordemos, Milk, esa eres tú—la voz de Ángela se oía con recelo, perversa.

Videl frunció el ceño. Era claro que esas mujeres no querían tanto a Milk.

—Puede que no sea tan imposible. Se me ha ocurrido que Videl Davis podría enseñar a nuestros niños aquí en la isla.

Las mujeres volvieron a susurrar, esa vez con sorpresa.

Videl se puso bien recta, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

—Piénsenlo un poco —dijo Milk—. Podríamos utilizar uno de los barracones de los muelles o incluso la parte de abajo del faro y convertirlo en una escuela. Ahora que tenemos a alguien interesado en enseñar, podremos tener nuestra propia escuela. Ya no tendríamos que estar a merced del carísimo internado de la ciudad, y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de los cambios del tiempo cada vez que nuestros hijos tienen que cruzar para volver a la isla.

—Pero los niños reciben una buena educación en el internado —opinó la señora Harter—. No sabemos nada de esta mujer, excepto que Gohan la sacó del mar y que está viviendo contigo.

Milk puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ángela, puedo decirte que es una muchacha inteligente. Y te aseguro que va a darles a los niños una educación mucho mejor que esa estirada del colegio Webster.

—Y quién nos dice que se quedará —intervino la señora Fredy—. Imagina el desastre que sería sacar a los niños de Webster y que luego ella se fuera.

Videl se secó el sudor de las manos en el vestido.

—Milk, si me permites hablar con las señoras —todas se volvieron a mirarla. Nadie sonreía. Videl sintió un escalofrío. Nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar. La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo—. Tengo conocimientos de francés y latín y, por supuesto, leo y escribo perfectamente.

—¿Alguna vez ha enseñado? —preguntó Lunch.

Videl miró a la mujer frente a frente.

—No, pero me he educado en los mejores colegios de West City, North City y East City. He leído más libros de los que puedo recordar y sé que me encantará trabajar con los niños.

La señora Harter dio un paso adelante.

—Yo tengo una de trece y uno de cinco. ¿Vas a enseñarles a los dos en la misma clase? Mi hija es lista como un zorro y lee desde que tenía cinco años; mi hijo sin embargo no piensa más que en pescar. Los profesores pasan la mitad del tiempo intentando mantenerlo en su asiento.

—Sin duda será un desafío para todos —aseguró la muchacha.

La señora Winters negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me gusta que mi hija pase tanto tiempo en el océano, me hiela la sangre verla marcharse de la isla cada domingo. Pero está teniendo muchos problemas para aprender a leer, dice que las palabras están al revés. Si la llevo a su escuela, ¿podrá arreglarlo?

Lo cierto era que no lo sabía.

—Tendré que evaluar la situación.

La señora Winters frunció el ceño; obviamente, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—No mezclemos las cosas —sugirió la señora Fredy—. No conocemos a esta mujer. Apareció en nuestras costas y lo único que sabemos de ella es que Gohan se lleva bien con ella. No dudo que sea inteligente y que quizá algún día sea una buena profesora, pero no voy a sacar a mis hijos del internado a menos que sepa que se quedará.

—Le doy mi palabra de que me quedaré —prometió Videl.

—No es suficiente —respondió la señora Harter—. No la conocemos lo suficiente para saber que cumplirá su promesa.

—Y, francamente —añadió Jerez—, no me gusta mucho la idea de que esté viviendo tan libremente con el farero y su familia. Es una relación que me resultaría difícil explicar a un niño que en una familia hay dos personas solteras mayores que conviven como si nada.

—¡Por amor a Kamisama! Mi Gohan no es un pervertido —defendió Milk a su hijo.

—Puedo asegurarle que mi relación con Gohan es completamente respetable —se defendió Rachel.

—Puede que lo sea, pero no sabemos si lo seguirá siendo.

—Mi Gohan es un hombre honrado —intervino Milk tajantemente—. Tan honrado como mi Goku y Goten. Y ustedes, urracas, son quienes más lo saben —dijo lo último para sí misma, pero Videl alcanzó a oír y supo que la relación no era tan buena como parecía.

—Sí —continuó esa vez la señora Winter—. Pero es un hombre y tener bajo su mismo techo a una mujer como Videl Davis tentaría hasta a un santo.

—Yo digo que votemos —propuso la señora Fredy—. Yo personalmente no creo que sea buena idea que esta mujer enseñe a nuestros hijos.

Videl tenía la sensación de que el mundo se le echaba encima.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

—No. Votemos. Tengo que volver a casa a hacer la comida. Las que estén a favor de que Videl Davis sea la profesora de nuestros hijos que digan yo.

El silencio fue absoluto.

Milk levantó una mano.

—Yo.

Videl tenía el estómago encogido, pero trató de sonreír a Milk.

—Las que se opongan que digan no.

Un sonoro «no» hizo vibrar las paredes de la tienda y a Videl se le cayó el alma en los pies.

Nadie dijo nada más. Las señoras, como entraron, se desvanecieron en el pueblo con sus aires de grandeza y sabiduría.

Una mueca triste se formó en los labios de la muchacha. La esposa de Goku, sabiendo su malestar la animo recordándole que tenía que hacer por delante.

—Tienes un vestido por arreglar y después de la boda iniciaremos tu entrenamiento —le recordó.

Videl animada, comenzó a trabajar. Pasó la tarde sentada junto al fuego rehaciendo la puntilla de encaje para el vestido de Lazuli. Cuando se puso el sol, encendió los faroles y continuó trabajando. Goku había llegado en ese instante y puso a asar otro pescado, había traído uno muy grande.

—¿Otro pescado más? —indagó Videl viendo como lo cargaba.

—Sí, el mar a estado bravo y a traído grandes presas —señalo con orgullo, no obstante, su rostro se torno serio—. Aunque me temo que este clima siempre es malo. Ya has visto lo que le hizo al Orange Star.

—Sí. Espero que no provoque desgracias en los barcos pesqueros.

—Descuida, Videl. Estamos acostumbrados y si vemos que no se puede ir, no iremos —contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Por cierto, esas cosas que estas haciendo se ven como en el vestido de Milk.

Y no dijo nada más. Videl rio levemente, eso era un cumplido viniendo del viejo pescador.

Mientras convertía el hilo blanco en encaje se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de su vestido de novia, un traje de seda que había costado una fortuna porque Barry había exigido que estuviera listo en sólo tres semanas. Toda la boda se había preparado deprisa y corriendo. En aquel momento, Videl había creído que era porque Barry la amaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que lo había impulsado a actuar así había sido su ansia de poseer.

Un reloj que había sobre la chimenea dio la hora.

—¡La cena esta lista! —se escuchó decir a la esposa de Goku.

La muchacha dejo el vestido en el sillón individual y marcho a la cocina. La cena fue silenciosa y apresurada, había mucho por hacer todavía para la boda del día siguiente y Milk estaba desesperada por probarles los trajes a Goku y Goten que eran los más delicados en cuanto a cómo se sentían con ropas formales. Videl no tuvo problema con el suyo, era parecido al azul que la señora Son le había obsequiado y le quedo impecable.

—Me has ahorrado tantos dramas, mi querida Videl, ¡que suerte que te quedo en un santiamén ese vestido! —dijo la madre de Gohan satisfecha—. Te juro querida, si fuera ese tu vestido de novia, ¡también te quedaría de perlas!

Videl sonrió con pena. Su boda había sido hacía sólo un año y ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo. Los metros de seda, los jarrones de flores y la elegante comida se habían convertido en sombras... casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Casi.

El reloj dio las doce. Había terminado el cuello de encaje y con el hilo que le había sobrado, hizo dos puños a juego que finalmente dejó sobre una silla hasta el día siguiente. Normalmente, Gohan iba a casa a cenar antes del turno, pero esa noche no fue así.

Videl agarró el farol y fue a la cocina, todos en la casa ya dormían y solo ella se quedó a esperar al farolero. Se arrodilló frente al horno para remover las ascuas. Al ver que saltaban pequeñas chispas rojas, cerró la puerta satisfecha y puso la tetera en el fuego.

Después fue a la despensa a buscar el jamón que había visto antes. También sacó un enorme cuchillo de cocina que agarró con extrañeza. Consiguió partir un trozo pequeño e irregular. Iba a clavar de nuevo el cuchillo en el jamón cuando oyó unos pasos en el porche. El cuchillo atravesó la carne rápidamente y le cortó en la mano.

Soltó el cuchillo de golpe y se miró la herida. La sangre salía a borbotones del dedo índice.

—¿Qué haces todavía levantada? —preguntó Gohan nada más entrar por la puerta.

Videl se sentía tonta por haberse cortado.

—Tenía hambre e iba a prepararme algo.

—¿Te has cortado? —fue corriendo hacia ella.

—Sí —dijo agarrando la jarra de agua—. Ha sido un accidente muy tonto —cerró el puño, como si tratara de esconder el corte.

Gohan acercó otro farol y le tomó la mano herida entre las suyas para inspeccionar el corte. El frío del exterior seguía pegado a él, olía a aire fresco y tenía las manos ásperas.

—Hace sólo unos días que afilé ese cuchillo. Tienes suerte de seguir teniendo el dedo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que algo tan sencillo me causaría tanto problema? Viendo a Agnes hacerlo, parecía tan fácil.

—¿Agnes? —preguntó, levantando la jarra y echando agua sobre la herida.

—Nuestra cocinera.

—¿Nuestra? —volvió a preguntar sin levantar la mirada de la herida.

Rachel trató de retirar la mano.

—La cocinera de mi padre —otra verdad a medias, otra mentira por omisión.

Gohan continuó agarrándola con fuerza.

—Nunca habías hablado de tu padre.

—Murió hace más de un año.

—Lo siento —le envolvió el dedo en un paño seco. El roce de sus manos le provocó un escalofrío—. No hacen falta puntos. Sólo tienes que dejarla así toda la noche y la herida se cerrará sola.

—Gracias —susurró Videl, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces has estado sola todo este año?

—No —se alejó de él, pensando que, si él no le veía la cara, no podría ver la verdad que ella tanto deseaba olvidar. Se puso en tensión a la espera de más preguntad, pero nunca llegaron.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —dijo, agradecida.

Gohan cortó el jamón con la misma facilidad que Agnes.

—Entonces siéntate y prepararé algo.

—Siempre me das de comer —dijo ella, sentándose a la mesa.

—Todavía estás muy delgada —respondió, al tiempo que ponía frente a ella un plato con jamón—. Y solo porque yo dejo las cosas a veces cocidas, no significa que sea solo yo. Mi familia también te alimenta, recuerda, ya eres parte de nosotros.

—Me parece muy apresurado decir que soy de aquí sin siquiera haberme casado con alguno de los hombres de aquí —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Pues Goten te quiere como hermana, así que —y se señaló—. Adivina quién es tu única opción.

Videl abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Descuida, es broma! —carcajeó Gohan buscando algo de agua para limpiar sus manos.

La muchacha de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo, indagó.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el turno?

—Tranquilo. Ni rastro de barcos.

—Eso está bien.

Gohan sacó dos tazas del aparador y después tocó la tetera para comprobar la temperatura.

—Todavía no está caliente.

—Acababa de ponerla al fuego.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta tan tarde?

Aquel momento de tranquilidad parecía tan normal.

—He estado haciendo un cuello y unos puños de encaje para el vestido de novia de tu tía Lazuli.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Uranai Baba le había hecho una puntilla y a tu tía no le gustaba.

—Mi tía a veces es un poco exigente. Mi padrino puede decirlo con exactitud.

—Está bien que una mujer sepa lo que quiere. Desde luego, yo a su edad no lo sabía —hizo una larga pausa antes de decir—: Me ha invitado a la boda.

Gohan asintió tranquilamente.

—Tenía intención de decírtelo, pero con tanto trabajo lo olvidé —dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo. Mano tras la cabeza.

Al principio le molestó que se hubiera olvidado de ella durante todo el día, pero luego pensó que seguramente a él no le preocuparan demasiado ese tipo de formalidades.

—Entiendo.

—Mañana tendré que trabajar antes de la ceremonia, pero podemos vernos en la iglesia. Podemos sentarnos juntos —pensó en voz alta—. Le diré a Goten que sea tu pareja mientras tanto, ¿qué dices? Seguro te cuida porque en eso es un perrito guardián. Je.

—Sí —aquella sencilla invitación la hizo sonrojar.

Gohan sonrió.

—Entonces tenemos una cita.


	13. Chapter 13

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Capítulo trece finalmente ante ustedes y bueno, estamos comenzando a alcanzar el clímax. De a poco se comienzan a cerrar los círculos y bueno, vayan preparando los pañuelos para despedirse de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

No era habitual que en marzo hubiera días cálidos en tierras tan cercanas al mar. Si a la presencia de los niños en la isla se añadía el acontecimiento que suponía la boda, era fácil imaginar el estado de bullicio que reinaba en el pueblo.

Videl se dirigía a la iglesia por la calle central con el trabajo de encaje envuelto en un paño limpio. Ya desde el comienzo de la calle se oía la música de violín mezclada con el sonido de las risas.

Un grupo de vecinos del pueblo se había reunido en la puerta del templo. Las mujeres recordaban el día de su boda y los hombres hablaban de los tiempos de juventud, cuando la vida parecía más sencilla y llena de posibilidades.

—Esto está repleto de gente —comentó Goku—. Solo espero que Yamcha no comience con su monologo de que es mejor pescador que yo.

—Ese hombre no tiene remedio, cariño. Siempre se ha creído mejor que tú —apuntó Milk adentrándose en el bullicio, quería directamente a la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

—Pero yo soy mejor, ¿no, cielo? —insistió el pescador buscando atención de su esposa.

—Claro que sí, cariño —y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—¡Oh no, se supieron melosos! —dijo Goten que llevaba a Videl del brazo. Estaba cumpliendo con su deber de ser la cita de la muchacha hasta que su hermano apareciera—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos adelantando?

—Con gusto —y carcajeando, siguió a Goten y entraron por una pequeña puerta que conducía a la habitación de detrás del altar.

Allí se encontraba Lazuli. Era una habitación sencilla, amueblada con un par de sillas y una mesa sobre la que había un ramo de flores silvestres atadas con un lazo amarillo. En la pared del fondo había un crucifijo de madera.

—¡Hey, Videl! —dijo Lazuli—. Has venido —y observó a Goten—. Y acompañado.

—Soy su cita, tía —comentó el pequeño orgulloso de su rol.

—Ya veo —carcajeó.

Milk entró después, llevaba un vestido de lana azul claro. Se había recogido en un moño el cabello plateado que apenas asomaba bajo el elegante sombrero.

—¿Terminaste con los arrumacos, mamá? —cuestiono Goten con el entrecejo fruncido. No es que detestara el cariño entre sus padres, pero últimamente estaban muy exagerados.

—¡Oh, no tienes remedio! —gruño su madre con reproche. Este lo ignoró—. Ya te tocará a ti.

—Como le dije a la señora Uranai Baba, solo tengo trece años.

—Dios, es idéntico a Gohan cuando tenía la misma edad —señalo Lazuli con añoranza. Su traje era amarillo pálido. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sobre la cabeza, una corona de flores. El rubor de sus mejillas hacía resaltar el brillo de sus ojos—. ¿Has podido con todo? —indagó mirando a Videl.

—Me he levantado un poco tarde esta mañana —después de acordar la cita con Gohan, se había quedado hecha un manojo de nervios. Inexplicablemente agitada, no había parado de dar vueltas en la cama.

—¿Tienes la puntilla para el cuello? —preguntó la esposa de Krillin.

—Y unos puños a juego —anunció al tiempo que abría el paño y le enseñaba el trabajo a Lazuli.

La señora acudió apresurada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver el esmerado encaje.

—Dios, es precioso.

Milk también observó el trabajo de Videl.

—Eres una artista.

—Quería que estuviera bien —dijo con modestia a pesar de que aquellas palabras la llenaban de orgullo.

—Nunca había visto un encaje tan delicado. Te has debido pasar la mitad de la noche despierta.

Toda la noche, gracias a Gohan.

—Déjame que te lo cosa al vestido.

Lazuli se sentó en una silla y se levantó el pelo.

—Eres muy amable.

—Sí —convino Milk—. Esta puntilla hará que el día sea aún más especial.

—Todo es perfecto.

—Y muy bonito. Todos están contentos por festejar los veinticinco años —intervino el hermano menor de Gohan—. He visto al tío Krillin. Está muy guapo con su traje.

—Es que es muy guapo —añadió Lazuli. Entusiasmada—. ¿Ha venido mi sobrino contigo?

—No tardará en llegar. Tenía que encargarse de unos detalles de última hora en el faro.

—¿Qué para eso no está Shapner también? —cuestiono Milk.

—Pues él no ha aparecido en la casa en el faro durante los últimos días. Se lo ha visto con una muchacha en el hotel —comentó Lazuli en forma de cotilla—. Al menos ha conseguido una mujer que lo acompañe. Pobre de él.

—Sí, se lo merece. No la ha tenido nada fácil que digamos —concluyó la esposa de Goku.

—Sí, más que Videl niega ser su amiga —apuntó Goten.

—¡Que no es mi amigo! —rechistó Videl.

Las mujeres carcajearon.

—Como siempre, pero conociendo a mi Gohan, llegará a tiempo —aseguró Milk, conocedora del carácter de su hijo.

—Él tiene que entregarme.

Videl comenzó a coser la puntilla al cuello del vestido mientras pensaba en que ése era el aspecto que debía tener una novia el día de su boda: radiante y emocionada. El día de su boda, sin embargo, Videl había esperado sola en la sala contigua a la iglesia. Había sujetado su ramo de rosas blancas deseando que su madre estuviera allí y preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día en que pudiera mirar a su esposo con amor. Un día que nunca llegaría.

El órgano de la iglesia comenzó a sonar y sus notas llenaron el edificio. Videl también estaba emocionada.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Milk, estrechando la mano de Lazuli—. Gohan debe de estar esperándote en la puerta.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Videl.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó Milk—. ¿Algo viejo?

Lazuli se llevó la mano al pequeño crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

—El collar de la abuela.

—¿Algo prestado y algo azul?

Lazuli sacó un pañuelo azul de Goku.

—Es prestado y es azul.

—¿Algo nuevo?

La joven novia tocó la puntilla del cuello.

—El encaje.

Nadie le había hecho todas esas preguntas a Videl.

—¿Estás preparada?

—Sí —afirmó Lazuli con la seguridad que daba el amor.

La siguiente media hora pasó volando. Videl se sentó junto a la familia Son. Las ventanas alargadas de la iglesia estaban adornadas con guirnaldas de flores y velas. También en el altar había multitud de flores silvestres. Era un templo sencillo, quizá en otro tiempo ella lo habría considerado primitivo, pero ahora pensaba que jamás había visto nada tan bonito en su vida.

El organista dejó de tocar. Krillin apareció por una puerta lateral acompañado de su cuñado Lapis y se colocó junto al ministro, que hizo una seña para que se reanudara la música. Todos se volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta principal, donde ya se encontraban Lazuli y Gohan. Lazuli levantó la mirada hacia su primo, había adoración en sus ojos. Estaba preciosa.

—Todavía puedes retractarte, tía.

—Creo que lo tendría que haber hecho dos décadas atrás —carcajeó Lazuli viendo hacia el final de la alfombra—. Espero que tú no te arrepientas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes una bella dama en casa y no te veo proponiéndole matrimonio —habló con tono serio—. Gohan, es hora de que busques tu felicidad. ¿Entiendes?

—He oído eso en las últimas semanas. Creo que tomare partido —dijo mirando su traje. Llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y una chaqueta cruzada con botones dorados. Se había afeitado y peinado el pelo hacia atrás.

Videl sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan increíblemente guapo.

Se oyeron suspiros y alabanzas mientras Gohan conducía a la novia hasta el altar, donde Krillin la esperaba sonriente y orgulloso. El hijo de Goku puso la mano de su tía en la de Krillin y se retiró para sentarse junto a Videl.

Sus hombros se rozaron antes de que él la mirara y le guiñara un ojo. Videl estuvo a punto de derretirse allí mismo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a prestar atención a la ceremonia.

La joven pareja escuchaba las palabras del ministro.

—Krillin, ¿aceptas a Lazuli como legítima esposa?

—Sí, quiero. Aunque ya lo dije hace unos cuantos años —respondió Krillin con fuerza y gracia.

—Lazuli, ¿aceptas a Krillin como legítimo esposo?

—¡Claro! —dijo Lazuli entusiasmada. Todo el mundo se echó a reír. La mujer irradiaba alegría.

Cuando el ministro los declaró marido y mujer, Gohan le agarró la mano a Videl y la apretó entre las suyas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero, en lugar de felicidad, lo que la invadió fue una insoportable sensación de soledad. Ella jamás podría jurar su amor por Gohan frente a un ministro.

Y sólo de pensarlo se le rompía el corazón.

—Oye, Gohan…—desde la mano que no sujetaba a Videl, Gohan sintió el tirón de su hermano—. ¿Ya tienes eso?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Y el sí de Videl?

Gohan le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Todavía no.

Goten sonrió.

—Entonces no te demores más.

* * *

La fiesta tuvo lugar en un enorme cobertizo para botes situado al final del pueblo. Todas las herramientas y los botes averiados habían sido trasladados a otros cobertizos y se había dispuesto una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel sobre el que había jamón, verduras, pasteles recién hechos, pan y tartas.

Las mujeres se reunían alrededor de la mesa, intercambiando chismorreos e historias de los nacimientos más recientes. Los hombres hacían lo propio, pero alrededor de una botella de whisky y de un violinista que enseguida empezaría a tocar. Videl vio a Pan perseguir a Emma y a Ruth con un gusano en la mano.

Junto a la puerta estaban los novios junto a Milk y Gohan recibiendo a los invitados. El farolero levantó la vista hacia Videl y le guiñó el ojo de nuevo. Videl volvió a derretirse.

Le habría encantado estar más tiempo con él, pero era evidente que no podía zafarse de sus compromisos como padrino de la novia. Videl se sentía incómoda sola. La señora Harter, que charlaba animadamente con la señora Fredy y la señora Winter, la vio, pero no hizo el menor amago de saludarla. De hecho, se dio media vuelta como si no la hubiera visto.

Así pues, se acercó a la mesa de la comida y se entretuvo dibujando círculos en el mantel mientras las risas y la música retumbaban en su cabeza. Muchas mujeres la miraron en diferentes momentos, pero siempre que ella les sonreía, las demás apartaban la mirada rápidamente.

Entonces vio a una mujer sola que observaba un pastel de zanahoria ya empezado.

—Tiene un aspecto estupendo —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

La mujer, no mucho mayor que ella, la miró con gesto preocupado.

—¿Tú crees? Está a medio comer. Ayer mis hermanos se comieron la mitad mientras yo lavaba la ropa. Me enfade muchísimo, ya no tenía tiempo para hacer otro.

—Parece delicioso. Seguro que, en cuanto lo prueben, a nadie le importará que falten algunas porciones.

La mujer sonrió.

—Me llamo Hannah Winters. Tú eres Videl, ¿verdad?

—Parece que todo el mundo me conoce —Videl aceptó la mano de la joven. Una mano encallecida que contrastaba con la suavidad de la piel de Videl.

—No todos los días Gohan pesca una mujer en el océano.

—Espero que no tenga que volver a pescarme. Con una vez fue más que suficiente.

Hannah se echó a reír.

—Sí, el mar es muy bonito para mirarlo, pero aquí todos le tenemos mucho respeto. Todo el mundo ha perdido a alguien por su culpa.

—¿Tú también? —la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo—. Lo siento. Ha sido una indiscreción por mi parte.

—No, en absoluto —titubeó unos segundos—. Perdí a mi marido el año pasado durante un temporal. El barco volcó y se ahogó.

—Lo siento.

—Me las arreglo bien. A mi suegra le está costando más.

Videl recordó a la mujer adusta con el rostro lleno de arrugas.

—Conozco a Lunch Winters.

Sintió una enorme compasión por aquella mujer. Debía de ser devastador perder a un hijo, aunque fuera ya adulto.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, empezó a sonar la música del violín y todo el mundo se puso a bailar; las mujeres se pusieron en línea a un lado y los hombres al otro. Era un baile escocés al estilo de Virginia.

Sin darse cuenta, Videl también empezó a mover el pie al compás de la música y, un segundo después estaba dando palmas como los demás.

—Yajirobe es el mejor violinista del estado.

La muchacha de ojos azules observó a aquel hombre que, sentado sobre un cajón; movía las cuerdas con maestría. Tenía una pinta de cerveza a sus pies y se reía encantado de que todos bailaran y cantaran al ritmo de su música. El buen humor reinante era contagioso.

Entonces dos hombres jóvenes se acercaron a Hannah. Uno de ellos era altísimo, el otro era bajo y fuerte.

—¿Quieres bailar, Hannah? —le dijo el más bajo.

—Encantada, Fred —respondió ella, aceptando su mano.

—Quizá a tu amiga le apetezca bailar con Fred.

—¿Qué dices, Videl? —le preguntó Hannah.

Videl sintió pánico. Miró a Steve. Era al menos veinte años mayor que ella y, por el tamaño de sus mejillas, parecía que no se había perdido una comida en toda su vida.

—¿Señorita? —dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

¿Qué mal podía hacerle un baile? Sin duda a Gohan no le molestaría. Y ella estaba tratando de vivir.

Aceptó su mano fría y húmeda y se dejó llevar hasta la pista donde, sin siquiera darse cuenta, empezó a seguir los pasos rápidamente. La línea de los hombres avanzó y pronto se encontró frente a otro hombre; debía de tener unos setenta años, pero bailaba con brío y agilidad. Así fue cambiando de compañero de baile sin dejar de reír y disfrutar.

Había pasado un buen rato cuando miró a su alrededor y encontró a Gohan bailando con una castaña de pechos generosos. Tenía una risa escandalosa y parecía estar disfrutando mucho de bailar con Gohan. Varias veces se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus pechos lo rozaron y le susurró algo al oído.

Videl perdió el paso. De repente ya no le apetecía bailar.

Con enorme sorpresa descubrió que estaba celosa.

Su acompañante bailarín pareció notarlo porque le permitió alejarse sin que llamara la atención. Salvó la de Goten que miraba con reproche a su hermano por volver a darle entidad a Lime en su vida después de lo que le había hecho.

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?

—Porque fueron los primeros en crearse —dijo una voz con desgano. El muchacho se giró y observó a Shapner—. ¿Qué tal, niño?, ¿disfrutando de la fiesta?

—¿En serio preguntas eso?

Shapner carcajeó.

—Enano, no tienes que preocuparte por la viuda y tu hermano. Sí el destino los quiere juntos, lo estarán —comentó intentando animarlo—. Por otro lado, y viendo tu interés, ven conmigo. Hay algo que debes de saber.

El muchacho siguió al marinero hacia una zona del cobertizo llena de personas a las cuales el alcohol ya había hecho estragos. Se sorprendió de ver allí a una mujer que saludo con un beso en la boca a Shapner.

—¿Tienes novia?

—Sí, algo así —dijo restándole importancia al asunto—. Goten, si te digo esto porque sé que tienes la madurez para guardar el secreto y saber porque Videl es como es.

Goten observó a la mujer, intrigado.

—Habla. Soy todo oídos.

Entonces Eresa, una vez que se presentó, le dijo a Goten en resumidas cuentas que Videl era infértil y no era viuda. Le contó lo tormentoso de su matrimonio y la manera en que era tratada. Para el final del relato, el muchacho podía jurar que alguien el mundo recibía todo su odio: ese alguien era Barry Kahn.

—¿Y cuánto falta para que ese gusano venga aquí?

—Podría ser mañana como en dos meses, así como nunca.

Goten apretó los puños con odio y dirigió su mirada a Videl. Iba por el tercer vaso de ponche, el sol ya se había puesto y el aire había refrescado. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba acalorada y algo mareada.

—Tienes que decirle, tienes que decirle que Barry anda buscándola. Eresa, por favor —insistió Goten mirando a la rubia.

—Decirle algo sería asustarla y alejarla de Gohan. ¿Acaso no quieres que estén juntos?

—No tiene sentido si mi hermano es un idiota y deja que Lime le hable de nuevo —rezongó mirando la pista. Hacía más de una hora que había perdido de vista a Gohan y Lime—. Videl va a empezar a sentirse abandonada a este paso.

—Goten, no es asunto tuyo con quién pasa el tiempo tu hermano—intervino Shapner ante la forma hosca de actuar del muchacho—. Él no ha hecho ninguna promesa, del mismo modo que Videl no podía hacérsela a él.

—Pero eso no impide que una mujer enamorada este tremendamente celosa—señalo Eresa defendiendo a su amiga—. Pero ¿por qué tanto rencor hacía Lime, Goten?

—Porque ella fue una de las causas por la que él perdiera su trabajo.

Ambos rubios se miraron, consternados.

* * *

—Así que por fin has dejado de bailar —Videl oyó la voz profunda de Gohan a su espalda.

El orgullo la hizo darse la vuelta muy despacio. El ruido que los rodeaba desapareció de repente. Un deseo intenso y poderoso corría por sus venas. Su mirada se clavó en sus ojos y comenzó a sentir un enorme calor en las mejillas.

Tenía mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

—Creí que ya no volvería a verte en toda la noche —dijo ella al tiempo que él eliminaba la distancia que los separaba.

—Tenía que volver al faro a encender las luces porque Shapner está ocupado con su novia.

—Bien por él. Por otra parte, tú has pasado mucho tiempo con esa castaña.

Gohan enarcó la ceja, divertido.

—Vaya, Videl, ¿estás celosa?

—Ni mucho menos —aseguró, levantando la barbilla—. Es que resultaba difícil no fijarse en ella.

—Hace años que conozco a Lime.

«¿Hasta qué punto la conoces?»

—Seguro que es encantadora.

Gohan se echó a reír mientras le quitaba el vaso de ponche de las manos.

—¿Cuántos de éstos te has tomado?

—Tres.

—Tengo entendido que han mezclado el vino del Orange Star con sidra.

—¿Sabes que cada botella de ese vino cuesta veinte dólares? —preguntó riéndose.

—Cueste lo que cueste, lo que está claro es que ha sido un éxito —le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo—. Y parece que a ti también te ha gustado.

El viento y el mar eran parte de su aroma masculino, una fuerza invisible que tiraba de ella hacia él. Lo había pasado bien bailando con los demás hombres, pero con ninguno de ellos había sentido esa fuerza que ejercía Gohan sobre ella.

—Estoy perfectamente —afirmó, levantando la barbilla.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

No protestó. En realidad, el aire estaba ya bastante cargado.

—Parece que está siendo una fiesta estupenda —sin embargo, no parecía que él sintiera el menor interés por ella.

—Tu tía está preciosa y Krillin está orgulloso como un pavo real. Lo he pasado muy bien —al decir aquello, Videl tropezó. Pero Gohan la agarró y la estrechó fuerte.

—Cuidado.

Su presencia la envolvía. El corazón le latía dentro del pecho como un pájaro que quisiera escapar. La música y las risas de la fiesta parecían estar muy lejos. Lo miró a la cara y se perdió en sus ojos grises. Dios, cuánto deseaba besarlo.

Steve los había seguido.

—Baila conmigo, Videl.

Olía a whisky y se tambaleaba al andar. Pero Videl no quería ser grosera, pues él había sido muy amable durante toda la velada.

—Videl y yo íbamos a dar un paseo —intervino Gohan, que no parecía tener tantas reservas como ella.

—Vaya, déjame que baile con ella una vez más —le pidió Steve, agarrando a Videl del brazo.

—En otro momento —le puso la mano en el hombro.

Steve retiró la mano del brazo de Videl, pero no se retiró.

—¿Bailarás conmigo más tarde?

—Claro que sí, viejo amigo. Me encargaré de que suceda —dijo Goku llegando de manera oportuna a la escena.

Las facciones de Gohan se relajaron un poco, pero no evito que Videl estuviera asustada por la actitud de quien salvó su vida.

—¿Crees que quiera, Goku?, ¿lo prometes? —indagó Steve mirando al viejo pescador y luego a la muchacha.

El pescador miró a Videl también.

—Puede ser.

—Te espero —murmuró Steve.

—Será mucho, mucho más tarde —aseguró Gohan agarrándola del brazo en un gesto de posesión.

Goku agarró a Steve por el hombro y lo arrastró para adentro. Les hizo un guiño a ambos y murmuró que disfrutaran el paseo.

—No está muy contento —dijo Videl mirando hacia Steve, que seguía de pie en la puerta cuando ya se encontraban a unos metros del cobertizo.

—Lo superará.

Ya lejos de la fiesta, un millón de estrellas brillaban en el cielo y se oía el ruido de las gaviotas en la distancia.

Gohan entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y Videl pensó en lo bien que encajaban sus manos. Caminaron por la calle principal a la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Si hubiera sido un mundo perfecto, Gohan y ella serían novios y quizá soñarían con tener una boda como la de Krillin y Lazuli.

—Sólo tengo una hora antes de tener que ir a revisar las luces del faro.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de trabajar en el faro?

—Al principio pensé que lo haría, pero he descubierto que éste es mi lugar— confesó mirando con añoranza al cielo estrellado—. Sucede que una vez que has recorrido el mundo y visto todo, supongo que la paz de este sitio hace que en verdad sientas pertenencia hacia esto.

—Admiro tu convicción —dijo Videl.

Entonces él se detuvo y le puso las manos en los hombros. Estaban muy cerca y ella no podía dejar de mirar la curva que formaban sus labios. Se preguntaba si sabrían tan salados y deliciosos como antes.

—He estado pensando en nosotros.

El sonido de su voz rompió el encantamiento. Videl se dio cuenta, avergonzada, de que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándole los labios. Se le cortó la respiración; temía que fuese a hablarle de matrimonio.

—Gohan.

—Me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer en la tienda.

Sintió una mezcla de alivio y desilusión.

—He intentado no pensar en ello o en lo que voy a hacer para mantenerme. El dinero no me durará siempre y, si sigo dando vueltas por la casa, acabaré volviéndome loca.

—Podrías haberte rendido y no lo has hecho. Te admiro por eso.

—Se me está pegando tu obstinación. Como la que tienes de ver qué sucede entre nosotros.

Gohan solo carcajeó.

—Lo sé y aunque quisiera hablar nosotros a futuro. Ese no es el tema de esta noche —tomando aire, exclamó—. Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte.

—¿Qué?

—El servicio de rescate visitará la isla el primero de mayo para inspeccionar el faro y la casa. Necesito ayuda para ponerlo todo en orden ahora que he decidido quedarme. Los inspectores esperarán encontrar la casa en orden y, bueno, ya has visto como está.

Videl se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ordenar una casa. Además, ¿no está Shapner?

Gohan se encogió de hombros como si eso no le importara lo más mínimo.

—Mamá te enseñará todo lo que no sepas y creo que nuestro amigo optará por pronto conseguirse una linda cabaña para su novia y él, ¿no crees?

—Pero ya nos hemos besado, nos estamos complicando la vida.

Levantó una ceja al oír aquello.

—¿Quieres el trabajo o no?

—Sí.

Gohan finalmente sonrió, tranquilo.

—Esperare lo que sea necesario, pero, Videl. Yo te amo. No lo olvides.


	14. Chapter 14

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** No puedo creer que tardara tanto en actualizar esto, pero tuve mis motivos como falta de inspiración y que perdí el documento varias veces con las adaptaciones. Ya es definitivo que esta obra la terminare y luego verán otras cosas.

Dicho esto, vamos donde quedamos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Videl examinó las habitaciones y descubrió que estaban en peor estado de lo que había imaginado. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en las telarañas, en los suelos que pedían a gritos una mano de cera o en los metales sin brillo. Ahora los veía por primera vez y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Encontró a Milk al otro lado del mostrador de la tienda cuadrando los libros de cuentas. El aroma a café inundaba la tienda.

—Hola, señora.

Levantó la vista por encima de las gafas. Tenía los ojos rojos y las arrugas de su rostro parecían más profundas.

—Bonita boda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —las faldas de Videl crujieron al moverse hacia el mostrador.

La madre de Gohan bostezó.

—Me estoy haciendo vieja para quedarme levantada hasta tan tarde. Los últimos invitados no se fueron a casa hasta pasada la medianoche —se sirvió un café—. ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias.

—Lazuli y Krillin van a pasar un par de días en la ciudad en una posada. Se que prometí entrenarte para el torneo, pero entre esto y lo que te pidió mi hijo nos veremos complicadas.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos y ver el amor que se tienen por reafirmar sus votos, tienen toda la vida por delante. Y descuide señora, el torneo puede esperar.

—Yo no volvería a esa edad ni por todo el oro del mundo. Era demasiado joven e ingenua, cuando me casé con mi Goku no tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer y llegamos a estar perdidos durante mucho tiempo antes de establecernos.

Videl lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Todas las novias ven el mundo de color de rosa.

Milk la miró fijamente.

—Tú eres viuda, así que debes de saberlo bien.

Videl titubeó unos segundos.

—Mi matrimonio fue un desastre. Yo quería que saliera bien, pero no fue así.

Milk siguió observándola.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos —Milk cerró el libro y observo a la muchacha de ojos azules con sorpresa—. Supongo que con que lo te ha mandado mi hijo, has venido en busca de ayuda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No sé. La mayoría de las mujeres que a tu edad han tenido tiempo para perfeccionar tanto el encaje no tiene mucha experiencia en las tareas domésticas.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo llevar una casa. He supervisado a doncellas y cocineras, pero jamás he hecho el trabajo en sí. Ahora tengo que aprenderlo todo.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa—. Si realmente hablas en serio.

—Sí. Quiero aprender a desenvolverme sola.

—Pareces decidida a no volver a tu antigua vida.

—Antes prefiero morir —aseguró Videl con candidez.

—Eso son palabras mayores.

—He cometido algunos errores y estoy harta de sufrir por ellos. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí. De hecho, voy a darte la primera lección.

La muchacha dio una palmada de satisfacción.

—Estupendo.

—No te alegres tanto. Vamos a empezar con la colada.

—Eso es sencillo.

Milk se echó a reír.

—Querida, me parece que sigues viendo el mundo de color de rosa.

Ocho horas más tarde, a Videl le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Tenía las manos rojas por culpa del jabón y del viento, pero toda la ropa, sábanas, mantas y colchas de la casa ondeaban espléndidas con la brisa fresca. En ese momento, Goku y Goten llegaban del muelle y vieron todo lo que había pasado su inquilina durante el día.

—Cielos, Milk exagera con sus lecciones —comentó Goku viendo la expresión el cansancio de Videl—. ¿Está segura de querer seguir con esto?

—Puedes aprender a pescar con mi papá si gustas Videl —sugirió Goten como una salida a su sufrimiento.

Videl sonrió con calidez al par, eran muy amables al mostrar sincera preocupación por su estado.

—Descuiden, este es el camino que escogí y no pienso rendirme. No ahora.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante su convicción y alzaron su pulgar hacia arriba en señal de apoyo.

La cena de aquella noche consistió en jamón, algunas lonchas de queso, pan del día anterior y café. Sin embargo, a Videl apenas le quedaban energías para comer cuando se sentó junto a la familia en la mesa de la cocina. Dos faroles iluminaban suavemente la habitación.

—Hoy has estado muy ocupada —en su voz no había ni rastro de fatiga a pesar de que había sacado un bote del cobertizo y lo había pintado, después había cortado leña para la cocina y había subido una docena de veces a lo más alto del faro cargando el aceite para la enorme luz—. Mamá dice que hiciste el doble de trabajo que ella.

—¿Cómo pueden producir tanta ropa sucia?

—Hace semanas que no mandábamos nuestras ropas a lavar y las sábanas de los otros dormitorios no se habían cambiado desde que se marchó el anterior farero. Veamos... hace seis meses. A Shapner le había cedido mi cuarto del faro.

—¡Olían a moho y a polvo!

—Ya te dije que habría trabajo de sobra. De todas formas, la ropa de mi padre, mi hermano y yo no se acumulará en una temporada —comentó Gohan para calmar a la temperamental muchacha—. Ya nos dio nuestra reprimida.

Le pesaban los párpados y le parecía que el dormitorio estaba lejísimos.

—Nada que no pueda hacerse —aseguró al tiempo que se ponía en pie, no sin esfuerzo—. Voy a traer unas sábanas para las camas y después me retiro. Tu madre mañana va a enseñarme algo sobre cómo limpiar el latón.

—Muy bien —dijo él con una mueca mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo—. Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar.

—No hasta que haga la cama, Gohan —el muchacho alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. No voy a permitir que no uses las sabanas que tanto me costó lavar.

—Eso sonó a mi madre —agregó riendo.

Videl rodo los ojos y salió a buscar las sábanas que, aunque estaban muy frías, se habían secado al sol y tenían el olor fresco de la ropa recién lavada. Se moría de ganas de acostarse.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Gohan ya había fregado los platos y había metido la comida en la despensa.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho una cama? —le preguntó.

—No puede ser muy difícil poner unas sábanas sobre un colchón.

Gohan enarcó una ceja.

—Si quieres, te ayudo.

—No, no hace falta. Es mi trabajo.

Agarró las sábanas y se fue a la habitación de invitados, que ahora era la suya y a la cual había llevado sus cosas la noche anterior, cuando había decidido aceptar el trabajo. Empezó por la cama individual de su cuarto, pues pensó que sería la más sencilla de hacer y así, cuando hubiera practicado un poco, haría mejor la de Gohan.

Por supuesto, la tarea resultó no ser tan fácil. Las sábanas parecían tener vida propia y tuvo que aplastarlas varias veces antes de conseguir que quedaran lisas sobre el colchón. En un movimiento estuvo a punto de tirar el farol que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Tardó más de media hora en hacer una sola cama y, cuando hubo terminado, le dolía la espalda y no deseaba otra cosa que tumbarse.

«No puede ser muy difícil». Prometió borrar aquellas palabras de su vocabulario.

—Tardaríamos la mitad si lo hiciéramos entre los dos —la voz de Gohan la hizo sobresaltar.

Al darse la vuelta y verlo en el umbral de la puerta, ocupando prácticamente todo el hueco, el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad y la fatiga desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Éste es mi trabajo —dijo, agarrando el otro juego de sábanas—. Puedo hacerlo sola. Y recuerda que hay gente durmiendo.

—Mis padres duermen como rocas y Goten también tras un día de pesca —dijo restándole importancia—. Vamos, Videl. Deja que te ayude, aunque sea un poco.

De pronto hacer la cama adquirió un matiz más íntimo y el vago recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos después del naufragio acudió a su cabeza.

Gohan se acercó a ella y miró al baúl sobe el que estaban las pocas posesiones de la muchacha. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ella había dormido en su habitación desde su llegada a la isla y él había ocupado la de invitados; pero ahora que iba a ser su empleada, parecía lógico que fuera ella la que usara el dormitorio más pequeño.

—Videl, estoy cansado y deseando acostarme en esas sábanas limpias.

Se fijó en que tenía ojeras. Parecía tan fuerte, que no se le había ocurrido que pudiera estar cansado.

—Claro —susurró ella.

Fueron juntos hasta el dormitorio principal. De pronto le resultó extraño entrar allí, ya no era su habitación, sino territorio prohibido.

Gohan dejó el farol en la mesilla. Con aquella luz, volvió a recordarle a un pirata. Tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones de la camisa y se le veía el vello que le cubría ligeramente el pecho.

Una oleada de deseo la hizo apretar las sábanas contra sí. «No te hagas esto», se advirtió a sí misma.

—¿Sábanas?

Gohan la miraba con curiosidad y una media sonrisa en los labios y Videl se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse mirándolo boquiabierta. El rubor coloreó sus mejillas, pero trató de actuar con normalidad y dejó las sábanas sobre el colchón. Empezó a buscar la sábana de abajo y, cuando Gohan trató de hacer lo mismo, sus dedos se rozaron. Videl notó una punzada de necesidad que le hizo retirar la mano de golpe.

Se acercaba a aguas peligrosas.

Se dio media vuelta para dejar el resto de ropa de cama sobre la cómoda y, al volver, el moreno ya había colocado la sábana por su lado. Ella trató de hacer lo mismo manteniendo las distancias. Pero no pudo evitar mirarlo furtivamente.

El lado de Gohan estaba estirado y perfectamente liso, el suyo torcido y arrugado.

En sus ojos había un brillo que reflejaba la tensión de su cuerpo.

Sentía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sabía que con Gohan sentiría ese placer oscuro y secreto del que tantas veces había oído hablar a sus doncellas a escondidas y que nunca había sentido con Barry.

—Nunca habías hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz profunda y cálida.

—No.

—Yo también hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

A Videl no se le pasó por alto el doble significado de aquellas palabras. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Tenía que salir de aquel dormitorio.

Agarró la otra sábana y, con un rápido movimiento, la extendió sobre la otra.

—Parece que aprendes rápido —le dijo mientras metía las sábanas y las mantas bajo el colchón.

Videl agarró la almohada, todavía impregnada de aroma de Gohan.

Parecía imposible escapar de él.

—Bueno, listo para dormir. Mañana tengo un día muy ajetreado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con cualquier otra cosa?

—¡No!

Él se echó a reír.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas a la cama y descanses.

Dormir. Mucho se temía que ahora ya no podría dormir.

—Felices sueños.

Videl salió casi corriendo del dormitorio y no se detuvo hasta haber cerrado la puerta del suyo.

Gohan era consciente de la conexión que había entre ellos y sabía tan bien como ella que no había manera de evitar lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

Barry estaba en su despacho leyendo los informes de los detectives. Hacía cinco semanas que su esposa había desaparecido y todavía no había encontrado ni rastro de ella. Desde entonces pasaba las noches en vela, preguntándose con quién se habría fugado, pues sabía que no podía haberlo hecho sola. No tenía el valor suficiente.

Sin duda ella y su amante estarían riéndose de él. Estrujó el último informe con la mano y lo echó al fuego.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No quería molestarlo señor —era la doncella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay un hombre que quiere verlo, señor.

—No quiero ver a nadie —dijo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

—Dice que tiene información sobre la señora.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Pocos eran los que sabían que Videl se había marchado, pues él había tenido mucho cuidado en que no se extendiese la noticia con la esperanza de salvar su buen nombre.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el recibidor. Dice que es el asistente del capitán. Se llama Ooloong.

—Hágalo pasar.

Barry se trasladó a una mesita llena de licoreras y se sirvió un bourbon del que bebió un buen trago. Últimamente estaba bebiendo mucho.

Unos segundos después oyó el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo. Tomó otro trago.

—Señor Kahn, el asistente capitán.

Nada más ver a aquel tipo, Barry sintió un profundo rechazo. Ataviado con pantalones negros, camisa blanca con chorreras y chaqueta azul con ribetes, irradiaba una arrogancia que le repugnó de inmediato. Del mar, sin duda.

Además, era un cerdo.

—¿Tiene noticias de mi esposa? —preguntó, ocultando su aversión.

—Claramente —dijo sonando arrogante y desganado.

Barry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que no está aquí?

—Puede que lo esté —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá no fuera su esposa la mujer que se subió al barco hace un mes vestida de viuda —dijo antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar la alianza de Videl—. Muy atractiva, por cierto.

Barry agarró el anillo. Por primera vez en cinco semanas, tenía ganas de sonreír. Acercó la sortija a la luz; los rubíes brillaban esplendorosos. Aquella alianza le había costado una fortuna, pero eso no le había importado porque nada más verla había pensado que era ideal para Videl. Maldita fuera aquella mujer. Siempre le había dado lo mejor y mira cómo se lo había pagado.

Apretó el anillo en la mano hasta que las piedras se le clavaron en la piel.

—¿Dice que una mujer se subió al barco?

—Una mujer muy bella, si me permite decirlo. Dio el anillo a cambio de un pasaje al sur.

—¿Estaba sola?

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—No puedo darle esa información hasta que acordemos un precio. Verá, el barco se hundió hace un mes y tengo la intención de conseguir otro. Mi capitán murió llevándose doce años de sueldo no pagado, amigo.

—Eres un maldito cerdo…

—Eso dicen…

Barry sintió el deseo de apresurar a aquel tipo, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había descubierto que era más fácil atrapar a una mosca con miel que con vinagre.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que es verdad lo que me dice?

Ooloong volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—La confianza es un sentimiento maravilloso, ¿no le parece?

Barry sonrió y sirvió una segunda copa.

—Sí que lo es.

El cerdo aceptó la copa, que se bebió de un solo trago.

—Es evidente que es usted un caballero. Acordemos un precio y le diré todo lo que sé.

Barry fue a su escritorio y rellenó un cheque, que acto seguido le dio al cerdo que abrió los ojos de par en par antes de que una sonrisa de satisfacción curvara sus labios. Se metió el cheque en el bolsillo del chaleco.

—Su esposa se subió al Orange Star hace poco más de un mes. Nos hicimos a la mar con ella a bordo, pero poco después nos encontramos con un temporal y el barco se fue a pique. Durante muchos días después del naufragio pensé en ella y traté de recordar de qué la conocía. Leí una y otra vez las iniciales que hay en el interior del anillo. Y entonces me acordé. Los había visto a los dos en el puerto de Ciudad Satán el año pasado.

—¿Y qué fue de mi mujer? ¿Se hundió con el barco? —¿lo había engañado aquel tipo?

—He hecho averiguaciones entre los pescadores de la zona. Parece ser que aparecieron siete hombres en la costa al sur. Pero nadie mencionó a ninguna mujer.

Barry se puso en tensión.

—Quizá se hundiera con el barco.

—Yo también pensé en esa posibilidad, pero hice más preguntas. Nadie decía nada de su mujer, pero un hombre me habló de la nueva ama de llaves del farero. Una mujer muy bella, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Podría ser cualquiera.

—Sí, pero dicen que es muy culta y tiene la voz grave —sonrió orgulloso—. Creo que puede que su mujer siga viva.

—¿Dónde está ese pueblo?

El cerdo le dio todos los detalles. Finalmente, Barry se despidió de él y llamó a su hombre de confianza Cuando entró, Kahn había abierto la caja fuerte y estaba contando el dinero en efectivo con el que contaba para el viaje.

—¿Señor?

—Acaba de mancharse un cerdo. Encuéntrelo y deténgalo. Cuando yo se lo diga, mátelo.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Se marcha de viaje?

—Sí. Voy a por mi mujer.


	15. Chapter 15

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bien, esta actualización es un regalo para mi mamá que cumplió años hace un par de días.

Mamá, sé que lo que te pasa con el anime no es lo mismo que a mí y que antes no te gustaba cuanto tiempo le dedicaba, pero créeme que desde que empezaste a seguirlo más e incluso a apoyarme en mis historias me siento más conectada.

Gracias por apoyarme e impulsarme a ser mejor persona, aunque no sé si llegues a leer esto alguna vez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

A Gohan le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil mantener las manos alejadas de Videl. Hacía todo lo que podía para conservar las distancias, pero ya llevaban juntos seis semanas y cada día que pasaba crecía su atracción hacia ella.

—Papá, ¿cómo haces para evitar tener ganas de…—el farolero intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no morir de la vergüenza—…eso con mamá?

Muchos cuestionarían su decisión de hacerle esas preguntas a su progenitor pues parecía ser alguien desentendido de los temas de intimidad, pero sabía que de conocimiento llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo podría haber tenido dos hijos sino fuera así? Agradecía que el viejo pescador no fuera detallista e intentara verla su rostro salpicado con su pavor.

—Hijo, ¿no has notado que hay días donde me voy mucho mar adentro a pescar? —Gohan asintió—. Y tu debes saber que allí es el agua suele más fría, ¿no?

—Si eso lo sé, pero ¿qué tiene ver esto con mi problema?

Goku sonrió.

—Pues piensa un poco y tendrás tu respuesta.

Goku dejo a su hijo en un estado de estupor total mientras acomodaba las redes. Carcajeo al verle tal cara, sin duda, aunque fuera más brillante que él en varios aspectos no quitaba que todavía fuera un tanto inocente.

Por la noche, cuando estaba en la cama, podía oírla moverse en el cuarto contiguo. La imaginaba desnuda entre las sábanas y soñaba con meterse bajo esas mismas sábanas y calentar aquel cuerpo perfecto.

En cuanto la veía sacar la bañera, él se iba de la casa para dejarla sola, pero eso no impedía que en su mente la viera allí desnuda con el agua cubriéndole los pechos.

Gohan resopló con frustración mientras observaba desde el faro las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. Las cálidas temperaturas que les había obsequiado el tiempo durante el mes de marzo habían dejado paso a los vientos fríos de abril.

—Sí esto continua así tendré que conseguirme un poncho de esos que teje mamá, ¡esta helando mucho! —rechistaba Goten que había acompañado a su hermano ese día porque estar en la casa, dado que no tenia clases, le resultaba aburrido.

—Deberías hacerlo… —dijo Gohan perdiendo su vista en el mar que lucia más bravo de lo usual.

Su mirada se volvió tan ausente en un punto que Goten lo observo, preocupado.

—¿Hermano…?, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Ah?, ¿eh? Lo siento Goten no te oí.

—Llevas diez minutos mirando al infinito, ¿qué hay de interesante allá?, ¿sirenas?

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—Nada tan interesante como ir por chocolate caliente a la tienda, ¿no crees? —exclamó revolviendo sus cabellos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Sin embargo, Goten percibía que eso solo era una excusa para que no indagara nada. ¿Qué había entre Videl y él durante la fiesta del Krillin y Lazuli?

—No se porque siento que Lime tiene que ver en esto.

Mientras tanto Videl, tras el regreso de Krillin y Lazuli de su pequeña luna de miel, había establecido su rutina nuevamente con el detalle de que Lazuli ayudaba más a Videl mientras Milk atendía la tienda. Lazuli y Videl se habían hecho buenas amigas y ambas parecían contentas de poder ayudarse mutuamente con las tareas de la casa.

Gohan echó un vistazo a los muelles de la isla, allí estaba el barco de Yajirobe. Los padres se despedían de sus hijos, que se disponían a volver al internado.

El moreno meneó la cabeza. Los padres se habían vuelto a reunir hacía tres semanas para hablar de la posibilidad de contratar a Videl, pero una vez más, habían rechazado la idea. Para ellos era una forastera y la mayoría creía que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo. Y, si debía ser sincero, Gohan no los culpaba por ello. Llevaba seis semanas viviendo con su familia y no fuera por las intervenciones de estos, no sabría mucho más de ella que el día que la había sacado del buque.

Sabía las cosas cotidianas: que odiaba levantarse temprano, que le gustaba recoger caracolas y ponerlas en el alféizar de la ventana de su dormitorio, que canturreaba mientras fregaba los platos, que arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía y prefería el cabello corto. Y que no le gustaba el agua.

Pero, aparte de eso, no sabía nada de su vida.

Había hecho todo lo que había podido para convencerse a sí mismo de que el pasado no importaba y la mayoría de los días así lo creía en realidad, especialmente cuando pensaba en lo que había cambiado su carácter durante las últimas semanas. Ahora estaba más alegre y desempeñaba las tareas a toda prisa, como si tuviera que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya sólo quedaban pequeños vestigios de la mujer asustada que había llegado a la isla hacía poco más de un mes. Sin embargo, el día anterior se le había caído un plato mientras fregaba y el ruido la había asustado. Al ver los pedazos en el suelo, Gohan había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Había hecho todo lo que había podido por tranquilizarla, pero era evidente que el incidente la había dejado inquieta.

—Videl, son cosas que pueden pasar. Somos humanos, cometemos errores —recordó que incluso su madre había usado palabras de aliento hacia ella, sin embargo, el terror siguió salpicado en su rostro.

El movimiento de unas faldas azules atrajo su atención. Era Videl camino del sendero que conducía al pueblo. Durante las últimas semanas, había hecho ese trayecto en repetidas ocasiones para pedir ayuda a Lazuli o su madre. Videl no tenía la menor idea de cómo llevar una casa. Sin que ella se lo hubiese contado, Gohan sabía que, en su vida anterior, se había acostumbrado a pedir a sus sirvientes todo lo que necesitaba. Procedía de un mundo privilegiado y sin riesgos, pero nunca la había oído quejarse de nada. Había trabajado duro y cuando no sabía cómo hacer algo, acudía a Lazuli o su madre.

Desde aquel lugar a una distancia segura, Gohan observó el movimiento de sus faldas al caminar y el vaivén de su cabello sobre los hombros.

—Es domingo por la mañana, todo el mundo está en la iglesia. ¿Dónde está yendo ella, hermano? —cuestiono el menor del dúo mientras escudriñaban a Videl desde lejos.

—Creo que es algo para averiguar, ¿no crees? —propuso Gohan.

Goten asintió y comenzaron a seguirla con cautela a través del pueblo. Sin embargo, el farolero recordó que tal vez quedaría muy extraño de su parte estar en el mismo espacio físico que la mujer que rescato del mar. Además, se había prometido a sí mismo que mantendría las distancias hasta aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Oye Goten, antes de seguir a Videl, acompáñame a revisar el correo.

—Uh, para en una misión de espionaje nunca hay que perder de vista el objetivo principal —se quejó.

—¡Esto no es un juego, Goten! Solo sígueme…

—¡Ya no eres divertido!

Gohan suspiro mientras pensaba en los motivos para revisar su correo. Había escrito al servicio de rescate para comunicarles que había decidido quedarse y la respuesta llegaría en cualquier momento. Y bueno, si se encontraba con Videl por casualidad, qué le iba a hacer.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el atajo alrededor de la iglesia porque así llegarían antes al pueblo.

* * *

Videl llevaba casi un año sin ir a la iglesia y lo cierto era que había echado de menos el ambiente tranquilo y la música del templo. Aquella mañana, al despertar, se había acordado de la pequeña iglesia blanca del pueblo.

Ya en el sendero, oyó el repique de las campanas a través de los árboles y se sintió contenta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a tomar sus propias decisiones. Había dejado de mirar continuamente a su espalda y, excepción de las pesadillas ocasionales, pasaba días sin pensar en su antigua vida.

Pensó en el trabajo que había hecho durante el último mes. Había limpiado y organizado el salón, colocando todo lo que contenían las cajas de Gohan. Había llenado de libros las estanterías y había colocado algunos cuadros en las paredes. Con todo ello, la casa había ido adquiriendo aspecto de hogar.

Y había descubierto, además, que la novia por la cual Shapner había abandonado el lugar era ni más ni menos que Eresa, su antigua amiga. No obstante, la rubia había mantenido las distancias argumentando que ella tampoco deseaba ser encontrada y era mejor actuar como un par de desconocidas.

Videl había accedido a su petición sin rechistar y ocasionalmente la había visitado durante la semana. Sin preguntas del pasado presentes.

—Te veo feliz, Videl, no quiero arruinarte nada —le habría dicho Eresa cuando la morena quiso saber sobre algo de lo que pensaban las personas de vida anterior respecto a su ausencia.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo, esa vida era algo que no deseaba recordar.

Llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado Milk. Dos días antes lo había lavado y cuando había decidido ir a la iglesia, le había pedido la plancha a la madre de Gohan y había pasado casi dos horas planchando la delicada tela. Aparte del trocito de dobladillo que había quemado ligeramente en la espalda, estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

La mayoría de los vecinos del pueblo estaban ya dentro del templo. Bills y Champa se encontraban en la puerta con su ropa de trabajo, pero ambos se habían lavado y afeitado para acudir a misa. Videl no los había vuelto a ver desde la boda. Lo cierto era que, más allá del pequeño núcleo que compañía la familia de Gohan, no había hecho ningún amigo en el pueblo. Sencillamente porque los forasteros no eran bienvenidos.

Las miradas de los dos hombres la hicieron sentirse insegura. Les sonrió. Ellos a ella no.

—Buenos días —lo intentó de nuevo.

Bills emitió una especie de gruñido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Videl se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de los escalones de la iglesia. Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió siquiera.

—Discúlpenme, caballeros, no quiero llegar tarde al servicio —dijo, intentando pasar a su lado.

Pero Champa le cerró el paso. Desde la noche de la boda, cuando no había querido bailar con él, se comportaba con frialdad.

—¿De verdad crees que éste es tu sitio?

—¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?

Champa escupió al suelo.

—Estás viviendo en la casa de los Son sin tener relación con Gohan. Todos sabemos que lo que está pasando allí no está bien.

—No entiendo como Goku puede permitir tan calumnia bajo sus narices —rechisto Bills—. Y por lo que dicen, también está en la casa del faro.

—Para tu información, limpio su casa, lavo los cristales y le hago la colada.

—A saber, qué más le hace —comentó Bills y los dos se echaron a reír.

Videl se limitó a levantarse las faldas y empezar a subir las escaleras. Pero Champa volvió a interponerse.

—No vas a entrar ahí. Es sólo para personas decentes.

Aquello estaba empezando a enfadarla. No había hecho nada malo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que ustedes se han quedado fuera?

A juzgar por sus miradas, había dado en el blanco.

—Lárgate de nuestro pueblo —le dijo Champa—. Todos sabemos que te irás tarde o temprano.

—Ahora trabajo para Gohan.

Bills dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ese maldito hijo de pescador tenía los ojos puestos en mi querida Lime antes de que tú llegaras. Todos creían que se casarían. Ella es de nosotros, como él.

Videl recordaba a la castaña de grandes pechos de la fiesta.

—Yo no he hecho nada para interponerme en lo que sea que haya entre Gohan y Lime.

—Claro que lo has hecho —replicó Bills, metiéndose un dedo en la cinturilla del pantalón—. Desde que tú apareciste, mi chica no ha tenido valor para llevarle ni un pastel. Solo ha ido un par de veces y lo que ha visto no le agrado para nada.

¿Acaso Lime los espiaba?

—Eso es asunto suyo, no mío.

—Puede que seas una de ésas a las que les gusta manejar a los hombres.

Aquella crueldad la ofendió sobremanera. Barry habría podido decir esas mismas palabras. Una nube negra se colocó delante del sol y el aire se congeló de pronto.

—¿A qué demonios crees que juegas? —preguntó Champa.

—¿Jugar? —aquello era absurdo—. Sólo trato de vivir mi vida —estaba visto que no iban a dejarla entrar a la iglesia.

—Pues hazlo en cualquier otro sitio. Aquí no eres bienvenida.

—Discúlpate con ella, Bills —la voz profunda de Gohan resonó con fuerza.

—Tú también, Champa. Eres un grosero —refunfuño Goten con impotencia.

Sus anchos hombros parecían dar fe de su poder y su seguridad. Él sí estaba en su ambiente, aunque Videl imaginaba que Gohan se sentiría seguro en cualquier lugar.

Durante las últimas semanas se había mantenido alejado de ella y debía admitir que lo había echado de menos.

Los dos hombres, sorprendidos por la aparición de Gohan, dieron un paso atrás.

—Sólo estamos diciendo la verdad —aseguró Bills.

—A mí no me lo parece —replicó Gohan—. Más bien parecía que tratabais de intimidarla.

—Necesita que alguien le diga la verdad —insistió Bills con el rostro enrojecido por la ira—. Nadie en el pueblo quiere que esté aquí.

—¿Nadie?, ¿o sólo tú y tu esposa? —la voz de Gohan sonaba peligrosa.

—¡Ibas a casarte con mi querida Lime! —exclamó con los puños envueltos.

—Nunca se habló de boda. Sólo somos amigos.

—Eso no es lo que dice ella.

—¡Lime no es más que una zorra que se revolcó con el primero que vio en la capital cuando iba, supuestamente, a visitar a mi hermano! —las palabras de Goten sonaron igual de peligrosas que el tono de su hermano.

—¡A mi pequeña la respetas, mocoso!

—¡Cállate, orejas de gato! Lime es una mentirosa.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. No llamó mentirosa a Lime, pero sus gestos lo decían todo.

Bills apretó los dientes y le intento dar un puñetazo a Goten. Gohan se movió junto a su hermano deprisa para esquivar el golpe y Bills cayó al suelo. Lo que Gohan no pudo esquivar, fue el puñetazo de Champa, que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Con los ojos encendidos por la ira, Gohan se dio media vuelta y golpeó a Champa en el estómago y lo tiró al suelo. Gohan lo levantó y volvió a golpearlo, esa vez en la mandíbula. Champa cayó de nuevo.

—Gohan… —murmuró Goten retrocediendo.

Videl se alejó junto al menor. Tanta violencia la aturdía. Le recordaba a Barry.

—Parece que tu amiguita se asusta de ti, Gohan —dijo Bills, poniéndose en pie.

Gohan la miró. Sus ojos seguían encendidos por la ira y un miedo frío estalló dentro de ella. Jamás había visto esa parte de él.

Gohan fue hacia ella.

Videl vio la sangre que tenía en los nudillos y salió corriendo, dejando a Goten en medio que opto por permanecer con su hermano mientras volvía en sí.

—Gohan… —volvió a exclamar. Su labio interior temblaba y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus pupilas, ciertamente estaba aterrado.

Bills y Champa sonrían con arrogancia.

—Oh, el bebé llorón no soporta la violencia. ¿Qué clase de hijos crio Son Goku?

—Pues de seguro unos hombres más educados que ustedes, par de sabandijas.

Y dos puñetazos certeros dejaron sin consciencia al par. Goku sonrió con tranquilidad mientras su hijo menor corría hacia él y el mayor observaba con asombro la presencia del pescador.

—Pensé que estarías pescado —admitió Gohan a su padre.

—Pescar no es tan entretenido como pelear contra sujetos poderosos, hijo —exclamo restándole importancia al asunto y abrazando contra si a un alterado Goten—. Aunque en eso pensamos de formas distintas…

—Es cierto. Nunca me gusto pelear por cosas sin sentido.

—Pero ahora lo hiciste por defender a los tuyos —y sacando a Goten del agarre que tenia contra él, le dijo—. Goten, no temas, Gohan solo lo hizo para defender a Videl y a ti de estos idiotas. No tengas miedo.

El pequeño continuaba derramando un par de lágrimas, no obstante, le dirigió una mirada tranquila a su hermano que permanecía a una distancia prudente. Su hermano menor todavía no estaba estable emocionalmente.

—¿Iras por Videl? Ella…

Gohan asintió. Era consciente de que la muchacha esta peor que su hermano.

Sin decir más fue en su búsqueda.

* * *

Gohan encontró a Videl en el embarcadero. Estaba de pie junto al mar, mirando al cielo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Videl —la tensión provocada por la pelea seguía notándose en cada letra que pronunciaba.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada. Gohan detestaba el miedo que había en su mirada, pero lo que más detestaba era que había sido él el que lo había puesto ahí.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo él.

—No hay nada que decir —respondió ella en tensión—. Le has pegado a ese hombre dos veces.

—Es cierto. Me lanzó un golpe a traición y perdí los nervios.

—Pero no sientes haberlo hecho.

—No —y añadió sin miramientos—. Volvería a hacerlo.

Aquello la dejó helada.

—No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

—No tenías por qué pegarle.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿qué le pidiera que jugara limpio?

—No lo sé —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma—. Pero no esperaba que fueras tan violento. Incluso asustaste a Goten que te admira mucho.

Su mirada la quemaba.

—No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Videl.

—Yo no soy él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Estás comparándome con el sinvergüenza de tu marido y yo no soy él.

—¿Ah, ¿no? —espetó al borde de la histeria.

—No pienso permitir que los tipos como Champa, Bills o cualquier diplomático estúpido pasen por encima de mí o de mi familia sólo porque a mí me dé miedo luchar. Yo no busco pelea, pero si me buscan, me encontraran de frente.

—Gohan…

—Odio pelear, eso siempre fue así. Pero aprendí artes marciales porque sabía que en algún momento iba a necesitarlo y no por el simple hecho de que quería combatir contra otros sujetos que sean más fuertes que yo.

Videl se encogió y Gohan se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho gritando.

De pronto su ira desapareció. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Lo único que quería era disfrutar del día a su lado.

—Tú y yo estamos bien juntos, Videl. Tú también lo sentiste desde el principio y sabes que yo te amo.

—Me besaste y me gustó, pero no creo que eso sea base suficiente para llevar una vida en común. Lo cierto es que apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro.

—Y de quién es la culpa? —el enfado había volado, ahora sólo sentía una tremenda necesidad de tocarla.

Pero ella seguía en tensión, señal más que evidente de que no aceptaría sus caricias.

—No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

Gohan levantó una ceja.

—Pero esperas que yo sí lo haga.

—Es diferente —dijo, cerrando los puños.

—¿Sí? Apuesto a que ahora mismo habrías dado un puñetazo para defenderte.

Videl se miró los puños.

—Cuando llegaste estabas aterrada. Ahora ya no tienes miedo, ahora eres una luchadora.

La verdad que contenían aquellas palabras la hicieron recapacitar.

—No sé qué haría.

Dios, deseaba tanto abrazarla.

—Sueño contigo todas las noches —admitió él.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí, desde que llegaste sueño con meterte en mi cama y acariciarte. Tú me importas mucho, Videl, jamás te haría el menor daño.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y después sus mejillas.

—Eso es lo que él decía.

—Yo no soy él.

—El mal tiene muchas caras.

Aquello lo dejó perplejo.

—¿De verdad crees que soy malo?

Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos.

—No.

—¿Crees que alguna vez te haría daño?

—No lo sé —su mirada contradecía sus palabras.

—Videl, acuérdate de la primera noche. Te tuve en mis brazos para calentarte. Pasamos la noche entera desnudos el uno junto al otro. Podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa y tú no habrías podido impedirlo. ¿Qué crees que habría hecho él?

El dolor que reflejaban sus ojos le dio la respuesta. Si pudiera desenterrar a ese monstruo y matarlo de nuevo, lo haría.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Esa vez la morena no se alejó.

—No soy él —repitió en voz baja.

Videl se olvidó del miedo y escuchó las palabras de Gohan. La pelea la había asustado, los sonidos de aquellos golpes habían reavivado demasiados recuerdos que creía haber dejado atrás.

Le miró las manos, los nudillos manchados de sangre seca. A lo lejos se oyeron las campañas de la iglesia; el servicio había terminado y muy pronto la gente se dirigiría a los muelles.

Gohan seguía delante de ella; alto, orgulloso, noble. A algunos podría parecerle temible, pero ella sabía lo que se escondía detrás de tanta dureza. Había una enorme amabilidad en sus ojos cuando la miraban. Y cuando la tocaba, era dulce y no cruel.

No tenía miedo a defender lo que creía justo. No era perfecto, lo cual seguramente fuera bueno, pues ella también tenía secretos y defectos.

—No quiero volver a tener miedo —le dijo entonces.

Él abrió los brazos. Una invitación silenciosa.

No podía casarse con él, pero podía amarlo. Amor. Una palabra que le era completamente ajena porque nunca había amado a ningún hombre. Sin embargo, sabía que amaba a Son Gohan.

Con sólo dos pasos, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se dejó arropar por sus brazos. Su calor la envolvió. Olía a mar y a aire fresco.

Se retiró sólo unos centímetros, lo justo para levantarle la barbilla suavemente y mirarla fijamente. Después se inclinó muy despacio y la besó.

Al principio con suavidad, pero la chispa que siempre había habido entre ellos no tardó en encenderse.

Videl se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello. Abrió la boca y, sin dudarlo un segundo, él exploró con la lengua lo que ella le ofrecía.

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo —le dijo sin apenas separar los labios, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla—. Ven a casa, conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Tengo la esperanza de terminar esta historia antes de que comience las clases y me pierda en actualizar.

Espero poder hacerlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

El corazón de Gohan dio un vuelco de júbilo al ver que Videl se ruborizaba.

—Encantada.

La besó de nuevo, maldiciendo el largo camino hasta la casa. Su lado más primitivo le decía que la cargase al hombro y la llevase a la posada. Cerraría la puerta con llave y le haría el amor hasta que ambos estuvieran saciados. Dos o tres días, como mínimo.

Pero en lugar de eso la tomó de la mano. Videl merecía suavidad y cariño. Después, cuando todos sus temores hubieran desaparecido, le enseñaría que la libídine podía ser igual de bonito si se practicaba ardientemente.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó ella.

—Estaba pensando en todas las maneras de hacerte el amor que se me ocurren. Y en que tengo toda una vida para enseñártelas.

Su risa grave y profunda era como una caricia para los sentidos.

—Estoy deseando aprenderlas todas —dijo cuando dejó de reír.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—He cometido algunos errores y sé que éste no es uno de ellos.

Caminaron juntos por el muelle hasta alcanzar la arena de la playa mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.

A lo lejos vieron en barco de Yajirobe, que se movía en el agua como un corcho. Los niños se habían sentado todos juntos para protegerse del viento.

—No parece el mejor día para cruzar —comentó Videl.

Gohan la miró y maldijo entre dientes. El deseo había sido sustituido por la preocupación.

—No lo es.

—¿Por qué mandan a los niños a la ciudad con este tiempo?

—Esos tontos no quieren que pierdan ni un día de colegio.

—Todo el mundo está en la iglesia. Quizá deberíamos decirles que sería mejor que los niños no se fuesen.

Una ola golpeó el barco de Yajirobe. A lo lejos, se oyeron los gritos de los niños.

—Sería demasiado tarde —Gohan miró al muelle más cercano, en el que había un bote amarrado—. Voy a ir por ellos.

Videl miró al mar. Las olas se levantaban poderosas y salvajes. Se le encogió el estómago. Dios, odiaba el agua.

—Voy contigo.

—Mejor ve a la iglesia y avisa a las familias del cambio del tiempo. Hay doce niños ahí fuera, voy a necesitar ayuda. También busca a Goten y a mi padre, ello sabrá qué hacer.

Videl quería estar junto a Gohan, quería ayudarlo. Pero lo primero era salvar a los niños.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos mientras corría hacia la iglesia. «¡No llores!» Le daba rabia no poder mantener la calma como lo hacía Gohan. Cada vez hacía más viento y el cielo parecía oscurecerse por momentos.

El servicio había terminado, pero todo el mundo seguiría charlando en la puerta.

Videl siguió corriendo. Cuando se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de la calle principal vio que se acercaban dos hombres y una mujer.

—Por favor. Necesitamos ayuda —les gritó.

Se dieron media vuelta. Eran Champa, Bills y su esposa, Jerez. Champa tenía el ojo completamente morado y Bills se sujetaba un pañuelo sobre el labio. Los dos hombres dieron un paso atrás, seguramente pensaban que Goku o Gohan estaría cerca.

—No queremos problemas —dijo la señora—. Gohan ya lo ha dejado bien claro. La trataremos con respeto y mi hermano no volverá a intentar golpearlo —hablaba muy alto y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

—Sentimos lo que le dijimos —gruñó Bills.

Videl se detuvo delante de ellos.

—El mar —dijo casi sin aliento—. Los niños están en el mar.

—Sí, los hemos enviado al colegio hace un rato —dijo Champa.

—¿Qué pasa con los niños? —preguntó la señora clavando en ella su mirada.

Videl sintió que el aire frío le quemaba en los pulmones.

—El viento ha cambiado. El mar está embravecido y parece que estuviera entrando agua al barco de Yajirobe.

La señora Freely palideció de golpe.

—Dios mío.

—¿Están bien los niños? —preguntó Bills con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—El barco no ha volcado, pero Gohan tiene miedo de que lo haga. Él ya ha salido hacia ellos en un bote.

—Bills, vamos en mi bote. Es más grande que el tuyo. Jerez, ve al pueblo y diles a los demás lo que ocurre.

Los ojos de la señora Freely se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Molly no quería ir esta mañana. Habíamos vuelto a discutir por culpa del colegio y no quiso darme un beso antes de subir al barco.

Bills le estrechó la mano.

—No te preocupes, querida. Es una chica dura e inteligente. La traeré a casa sana y salva.

—Vamos —dijo Champa.

La señora Freely corrió hacia el pueblo y los dos hombres hacia el muelle. Videl siguió a los hombres. Sería de más ayuda en el mar.

—Solo espero que la pequeña Pan se encuentre bien. Esa mocosa odia los viajes así.

—Es cierto, fue así como perdió a su abuelo —lamentó Champa.

Videl recordó a Pan.

—¿Y qué hay de sus padres? —inquirió Videl.

—Ella fue la única superviviente de un barco turista que cayo aquí hace ocho años y el viejo Sloan la adoptó como nieta. Pero su abuelo falleció el año pasado y desde entonces la niña está sola —contó Bills.

—Hemos tratado de adoptarla y mantenerla, pero ella se niega a dejar la casa de su abuelo —confesó Champa—. Solo hemos verificado que tenga alimento y siga asistiendo a clases. Es lo que Sloan hubiera querido.

—Pobre…

—Ella necesita una madre, muchacha —dijo Bills, concluyente y mirándola sugestivamente.

Miró al agua. El barco de Yajirobe había perdido la vela y parecía que el agua había comenzado a entrar en la cubierta. El bote de Gohan estaba todavía a medio camino y podía distinguir que Goku estaba alcanzándolo también.

Videl corrió por el muelle hacia el bote de Champa. Sentía el movimiento del agua y podía ver las olas bajo sus pies a través de las maderas medio rotas. Aquel vaivén la mareaba.

Bills le gritó algo a Champa. Videl levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaban soltando el amarre. Respiró hondo y trató de correr más rápido, rezando para no caer al agua.

—Voy con ustedes.

—Tienes que quedarte. No necesitamos más problemas —gruñó Bills.

Con mano temblorosa, Videl agarró la escalerilla por la que debía bajar al bote.

—Dije que voy con ustedes.

«No dejes que me caiga, señor. No dejes que me caiga».

Siguió repitiendo esas palabras hasta poner un pie en el resbaladizo suelo de la embarcación. Alejó el otro de la escalera. Y perdió el equilibrio.

La mano de Champa la sujetó firmemente y la sentó en una madera sin ceremonia alguna.

—¿Es que quieres ahogarte?

Videl apretó los puños.

—Espero que no.

El hombre volvió a mirarla.

—Tienes carácter.

Bills tenía el rostro desencajado por la preocupación, la misma preocupación que los hizo remar con fuerza.

A lo lejos, se oyeron las campanadas de la iglesia repicando a toda prisa en señal de alarma.

Un sudor frío iba cubriéndole el cuerpo a medida que se adentraban en el mar. Le venían a la cabeza imágenes del hundimiento Orange Star. Bills y Champa remaban tan rápido como podían, pero Videl temía que no fuera suficiente. Las olas seguían golpeando en barco de Yajirobe, que se movía arriba y abajo como si no pasara nada.

Menos de trescientos metros separaba a Gohan y Goku de los niños, pero remando juntos, el bote de Bills y Champa se movía a más velocidad. Poco a poco iban acercándose a él y, por tanto, a los niños.

El agua le salpicó la cara y sus pies estaban en un pequeño charquito. Tenía el corazón en un puño.

Los gritos de los niños se oían cada vez con mayor claridad y, desde la costa, sus padres les gritaban también. Todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían reunido en el muelle y observan angustiados a sus hijos en mitad de las peligrosas aguas.

Videl se agarró fuerte el bote para poder mirar a lo lejos. Una violenta ráfaga de viento golpeó al barco de Yajirobe y lo volcó.

Gohan sumergió los remos en el agua como si el mismo Hades reclamara su alma.

Estaba a sólo unos metros del barco cuando oyó el golpe del agua y los gritos de los niños. Vio cómo nueve de ellos caían al mar. Se apresuró a subirlos al bote. Primero Mary Kelly, de trece años. Después Tucker y Billy, ambos de cinco años. Y más tarde, Jackson, Matthew, McKenzie, Joshua, Max y Sandy.

Apenas cabían en el bote, cuyo borde iba ahora demasiado cerca del agua. Se acurrucaron los unos a los otros sin dejar de llorar. Gohan miró a Mary Kelly, la mayor de todos.

—¿Cuántos niños había en el barco?

—Doce —respondió tiritando.

—¿Estás segura?

La pequeña cerró los ojos y siguió llorando.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Trató de calmar su propio nerviosismo antes de volver a hablar.

—Tienes que estarlo, preciosa.

—Sí, había doce.

En ese momento los alcanzó el bote de Bills y su padre, bastante más grandes que el suyo.

—¿Cuántos?

—Faltan tres —gritó Gohan. Entonces vio a Videl, pálida como un fantasma, pero sentada con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza bien alta. Odiaba el agua y aun así se había adentrado en el mar—. Bills, papá suben a los niños a sus botes. Yo voy a volver a por los demás.

—Ten cuidado, hijo —dijo Goku llevando niños a su bote.

Gohan se tiró al mar. El agua helada le quemaba la piel y la sal hacía que le ardieran los ojos, pero no dejó de nadar hasta encontrarse junto al barco volcado. Con un poco de suerte, lo niños estarían atrapados en la bolsa de aire que había dejado el barco al volcar.

Por fin vio unas piernecitas, había dos niños pataleando. Le dolían los pulmones. Necesitaba aire. Nadó hacia arriba hasta que al fin salió a la bolsa de aire. Las dos niñas estaban agarradas al barco, sus caras apenas asomaban por encima del agua. Si seguían llorando y gritando de ese modo, el aire no les duraría lo suficiente.

—Emma y Ruth, necesito que aguantéis la respiración. Vamos a nadar hasta la superficie.

—Pan se ha perdido —dijo Emma, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua

Gohan echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No se veía a la niña por ningún lugar. Trató de tragar saliva.

—¿Dónde está Yajirobe?

—La botavara le golpeó en la cabeza y cayó por la borda.

Otra vez tragó saliva.

—Vamos —miró a los ojos asustados de las niñas—. Tienen que darme la mano y soltarse. Yo las llevaré hasta la superficie. A la dé tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Videl no apartaba la mirada del agua, ansiosa por divisar a los niños y a Gohan. Las olas eran cada vez mayores y las nubes cada vez más negras.

—Tengo frío —le dijo una niña con la mirada aterrada.

Videl se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó por los hombros a ella y al niño que había a su lado.

—Enseguida estarás en casa —les prometió, frotándoles los brazos.

—Quiero ver a mi mamá —dijo el más pequeño.

—Estarás con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mira! —gritó otro niño.

Videl giró la cabeza. A unos cuatrocientos metros del bote, había un niño flotando en el agua. Era Pan. Videl se puso en pie.

—¡Pequeña Pan!

Champa levantó la cabeza.

—Tenemos que llegar a él. Pero yo no sé nadar.

—Tendremos que esperar a Gohan.

Los ojos de Bills se llenaron de lágrimas.

Videl no se paró a pensar. Se levantó las faldas y saltó al bote de Gohan.

* * *

Gohan siguió nadando hacia la superficie. Las dos niñas llevaban los ojos cerrados, pero pataleaban con fuerza. Eran unas luchadoras.

Por fin alcanzaron la superficie a tiempo de ver a Videl saltar al bote y empezar a remar de inmediato. Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero conseguía hacer que el bote avanzara poco a poco.

En cuanto subió a las niñas al bote de Bills, Gohan fue hacía Videl. La alcanzó justo cuando ella alcanzó a la niña. Dejó los remos en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el borde del bote. No llegaba a la pequeña Pan. Se inclinó un poco más, estirando bien los brazos y los dedos. El agua le salpicaba el pecho. El bote estaba a punto de volcarse.

Por fin agarró a Pan por la chaqueta y tiró de él. Inconsciente y empapada, pesaba demasiado para ella.

—¡Ayuda!

Gohan agarró el cuerpo de la pequeña por el cuello de la chaqueta y se lo dio a Videl. Después se subió él.

Inmediatamente, Videl lo tumbó en el suelo de la embarcación y la colocó de lado. Le retiró el pelo de la cara para que pudiera salir toda el agua que le había entrado en la boca y en la nariz. Volvió a tumbarlo de espaldas, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerle la boca a boca.

Gohan observó, sorprendido de que supiera hacer algo así. Después recordó su amor a la lectura. Seguramente lo había leído en algún libro.

La pequeña tenía los labios morados y Gohan temió que no hubiera manera de salvarlo. Videl le daba aire y sus pulmones subían y bajaban.

—Déjame intentarlo —le pidió Gohan.

Volvió a tumbarlo de lado y le golpeó entre los omóplatos.

Pan siguió inmóvil y Videl se echó a llorar.

Gohan volvió a golpearlo.

Esa vez, se le movieron los orificios nasales y de sus labios salió una suave tos. Después tomó aire con fuerza y, poco a poco, fue respirando con normalidad. Por fin abrió los ojos y miró a Gohan.

—¿Me voy a morir?

Gohan se echó a reír mientras le secaba el aire de la cara.

—No, hija, no vas a morirte.

Videl agarró a la niña y lo estrechó en sus brazos para darle calor.

—Es un punto a favor. Todavía no tengo en mente la canción para mi funeral —inquirió la pequeña Pan mirando a Videl—. Gracias, sirena.

—Nos has dado un buen susto.

—¡Ah del barco! —gritó Bills.

—La niña está bien —respondió Gohan de inmediato—. ¿Y Yajirobe?

Bills negó con la cabeza.

Gohan miro a Videl. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, el pelo pegado a la cara, pero nunca había estado más bella.

Entonces supo que tenia que pedir ya su mano.

Llegaron a la costa en quince minutos gracias a la ayuda del viento. El bote de Bills era más rápido, por lo que llegaron al embarcadero poco antes que ellos. Los gritos de alegría de los padres se oyeron en kilómetros a la redonda.

Habían recuperado a los doce niños, no así a Yajirobe. Varios niños lo habían visto caer por la borda. Seguramente su cuerpo aparecería en la costa antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Los padres se llevaron a los niños a casa para secarlos cuanto antes. Todos se recuperarían sin problema.

Videl se alegró de poner el pie en tierra firme. Sabía que, aunque llegara a los cien años, nunca se acostumbraría al agua.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —le dijo Gohan, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho. Estar junto a él la hacía sentirse segura y viva.

—Ni siquiera lo pensé.

La dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente, en sus ojos había preocupación.

—Hazlo por mí, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más.

Videl apoyó la frente en su pecho.

—Intentaré tener más cuidado, Son Gohan.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, estrechándola en sus brazos.

—Helada, pero bien.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Creo que no podría vivir sin ti.

—Ni yo sin ti.

Se quedaron abrazados unos segundos. Segundos en los que Gohan sentía que sus pies abandonaban la tierra y se alzaba.

—¡Ah, papá!

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo! —exclamó Goku forzando más el abrazo—. ¡Te felicito mucho!

—Tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal.

Su padre lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—Pero ya estoy viejo para los rescates —y bajando a su hijo, le mostro el ligero corte que nacía sobre su ceja izquierda—. Perdí un segundo el control y casi volcamos —su tono se volvió serio—. Pude haber sido una tragedia.

—Papá…

—¡Mi querido Goku!, ¿qué te paso? —la fuerte y preocupada voz de Milk interrumpió la charla entre padre e hijo.

Gohan, mostrando una ligera preocupación, le hizo un gesto a su padre con la mirada y ese solo le guiño el ojo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su esposa.

El farolero supo que tendría que haber con su padre después. Estaba un poco preocupado porque confesara que se sentía viejo. Sin embargo, por ahora debía ocuparse de Videl y la idea que había terminado de brotar a su mente.

Aunque Videl parecía tener otros planes. Junto a ella estaba Goten y entre sus brazos, la pequeña Pan. El moreno miro con curiosidad como cargaba a la niña contra su pecho.

Parecía su madre.

Sonrió.

Le gustaba esa visión.

—Videl dice que quiere llevar a Pan con nosotros porque su casa no tiene calefacción —habló Goten observando la situación—. ¿Puede, hermano?

—Claro que sí, ella entrara en calor —y acercándose a Videl solo para que ella escuchara, agregó—. Y sé la manera perfecta de hacerte entrar en calor a ti—le dijo él con aquella voz profunda y seductora.

Nunca podría entregarse a él en matrimonio, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía para siempre. Le daría todo lo que tenía y rezaría para que fuera suficiente.

* * *

Barry tuvo que viajar en tren. La estación estaba llena de estúpidos que deambulaban de un sitio a otro sin fijarse en si chocaban con alguien. El llanto de un niño le taladraba el cerebro. Además de todo eso, los trenes eran lentos e incómodos, incluso en el exclusivo vagón que él ocupaba. En un barco, tenía la sensación de tenerlo todo bajo control. En el tren se sentía como ganado.

Se sirvió un poco de alcohol y fue hacia la ventana. Dio unos golpecitos en el cristal con su anillo de bodas mientras perdía la vista en las llanas y áridas tierras del sur.

En tres horas llegaría, donde tomaría un coche y después un barco que lo llevaría a la isla.

Pensó en las últimas cinco semanas... en las noches en vela y en las tortuosas imágenes de Videl en brazos de otro hombre.

—Videl, me has ocasionado muchos problemas.

Pero no tardaría en encontrarla y poner las cosas en orden. La haría entender que había cometido un grave error huyendo de él. «Hasta que la muerte nos separe, amor mío».

Pensó en las cuerdas que había metido en la maleta, en la venda y en los cuchillos.

—Nuestro reencuentro va a ser muy especial. Muy especial.


	17. Chapter 17

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Por mi parte iré a esconderme mientras mis seguidores se preparan.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que habrá una escena subida de tono. Ustedes saben, lemon y todo eso.

Quedan advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Videl estaba nerviosa y excitada. Tras el rescate de los niños, había quedado con muchas emociones encontradas y parecía irradiarlo por todos los poros de su piel. La familia Son pareció captar eso porque durante la cena hablaba de manera más informal y abiertamente llegando a extrañarlos.

—¡Y entonces en un momento Bills…

—Videl…

—Cosa que me pareció extrañamente adorable y…

—¡Videl!

—¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Me pasas la sal? Mis brazos son cortos —dijo, casi rogando, Goten. Tan absorta estaba en su relato que no se había percatado del pedido del menor.

Y todos, incluyendo la pequeña Pan, percibían que Videl estaba en una burbuja.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! Goten en serio…

—No, descuida. Estas feliz y eso es lo importante, ¿no? —exclamó el muchacho restándole importancia al asunto y sujetando la sal.

El resto de la familia volvió a su labor de comer tras la declaración de Goten, pero Videl se sentía avergonzada por la forma en la que había actuado. ¿Era muy evidente que la felicidad radiaba de ella?

—Tal vez porque te espera una noche especial, muchacha —murmuró una voz en sus adentros y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Todo eso en el preciso instante en que Gohan se giraba a pedirle la ensalada y, para añadirle sabor al asunto, le guiñaba el ojo.

El resto la cena intento no cruzar mirada con el farolero. Una vez terminada la comida, junto con Milk acomodaron un espacio a la pequeña Pan en la habitación que Videl usaba como suya. Mientras extendía las sabanas en la pequeña cama, la muchacha se detuvo a pensar que la madre de Gohan había referido ese espacio como suyo y no como un cuarto de invitados.

—Videl, creí que ya habías asumido que eras parte de esta familia. No eres una invitada….

Videl se sonrojo.

—Es raro sentirse parte de algo tan lindo. Nunca me había pasado —confesó. Era cierto, si bien tenia una inmensa mansión y muchos sirvientes después de casarse con Barry, no sentía que nada de eso le pertenecería.

Pero allí tenia una familia y hasta su propio cuarto que había estado acomodando, dando su toque femenino a medida que se adaptó al espacio.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ese era su lugar.

—Deberías irte acostumbrando, querida. Se que te casaras con mi hijo dentro de poco —expresó la esposa de Goku con picardía y guiñándole el ojo.

¿Cuál era el fetiche de esa familia de guiñarle el ojo para ponerla nerviosa?

Más tarde esa noche y cuando todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Videl sintió que golpeaban en la puerta de su cuarto. Ella se incorporó, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la pequeña Pan que dormía profundamente, y se aproximó a la puerta.

Gohan estaba allí con la luz del farol que iluminaba suavemente su piel. Estaban allí, de pie el uno frente al otro, las cortinas cerradas, descalzos y en silencio. El fuego chisporroteaba en el hogar.

—Videl...

—Gohan…

El sonido del mar se oía a la lejanía.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿esta todo en orden? —increpo ella. Ignorando lo obvio, negando lo claro.

—Puede ser… —Gohan suspiro, extendiéndole la mano—. ¿Quieres venir? Tenemos algo pendiente y…

Se sonrojaron como dos jóvenes puritanos, no obstante, la muchacha aceptó su mano y lentamente ambos se retiraron al cuarto del farolero. Al llegar, Gohan dejó el farol en la mesilla de noche y miró a Videl. Dibujó el contorno de su mandíbula con el dedo índice, provocándole mil y un escalofríos.

—Date la vuelta. Tienes que quitarte ese vestido pijama.

—Me parece haber oído eso antes —dijo ella, haciendo lo que él le pedía.

Él se echó a reír. Fue desabrochándole el vestido lentamente.

—Es increíble que las mujeres consigan ponerse vestidos tan complejos todos los días —dijo, riéndose.

—Son años de práctica.

Retiró la parte de arriba hasta dejarla colgando de su cintura. Agarró sus hombros desnudos y le besó la nuca. Su corazón latía como un potro desbocado.

Terminó de quitarse el vestido ella sola y se dio media vuelta.

Los ojos de Gohan se deleitaron en la visión de sus pezones endurecidos.

Él se quitó su camisa y lo tiró al suelo, junto al vestido.

Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol. Era todo un Dios griego. Cada músculo estaba bien definido bajo la piel. Se le hacía la boca agua con sólo mirarlo.

—Eres bellísimo —susurró ella.

El deseo la hacía osada. Agarró el borde del pantalón y se lo desabrochó para después abrir bajarlo lentamente.

Él le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos uno a uno.

—Ten cuidado, Videl. No queremos que esta aventura acabe antes de empezar siquiera.

Videl se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—No.

—Enséñame lo que te gusta —le pidió en un susurro.

Entonces él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La dejó sobre las sábanas limpias y se quitó el pantalón bajo su atenta mirada. Verlo desnudo y tan excitado la hizo detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Iba a entregarse a aquel hombre y, una vez que hubieran hecho el amor, no habría vuelta atrás. Lo amaría para siempre.

Y su amor sería más fuerte que cualquier voto matrimonial.

—No quiero que pienses en él —le dijo, tumbándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

La agarró de la barbilla y clavó su mirada en sus ojos.

—Nunca te haré ningún daño. Todo irá bien entre nosotros. Nos amamos y eso es lo importante.

Su rostro se había dulcificado. Estaba segura de que era muy importante para él.

—Lo sé.

—Si no estás preparada, podemos esperar —le dijo suavemente.

Y Videl sabía que lo haría.

—No, deseo que esto ocurra más que nada en el mundo.

Le acarició el cabello, retirándoselo de la cara.

—Eres preciosa. Un regalo de Neptuno.

Videl se echó a reír.

—Como una sirena.

—Sí —dijo, recorriendo su vientre con el dedo—. Una bella sirena enviada para tentarme.

—Si me oyeras cantar, no te sentirías tan tentado.

Él también se río, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

—Desde que te conocí, he vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Ni yo he sido la misma desde que llegué aquí.

Se fundieron en un beso. Videl le abrió su alma, se entregó a las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir. Después del emocionante rescate, todo le parecía más intenso; pero aquel beso... aquel beso la hizo renacer.

Le acarició los hombros y después la espalda, arrancándole un gemido con el que sus labios se unieron aún más.

Gohan comenzó a besarle cuello y después el pecho hasta llegar a un seno. Chupó el pezón que lo coronaba y que se endureció al entrar en contacto con su boca.

Videl arqueó la espalda. No podía pensar. Sentía un placer tan intenso, tan desconocido. Hundió los dedos en su cabello y fue bajando por su espalda hasta agarrarle las nalgas. Él la besó de nuevo, devoró su boca mientras, con un suave movimiento, le separaba las piernas.

Su excitación rozaba ya el centro húmedo de su cuerpo.

Le agarró el rostro entre las manos.

—Prométeme una cosa.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había hablado. Su cuerpo latía de excitación y le reclamaba algo que no llegaba a comprender.

—Lo que sea.

—Que te casarás conmigo.

Merecía que le contara la verdad. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, él comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de manera que su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de ella. Y desapareció el sentido común. Necesitaba pasar aquella noche junto a él.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón y te amaré siempre.

Aquellas palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa.

—Me amas —repitió lleno de orgullo.

—Más de lo que jamás habría creído que fuera posible.

Diciendo aquello, la morena volvió a arquear la espalda, aproximándose a él tanto como podía. Y entonces, él entró en su cuerpo muy despacio; su interior lo envolvió, deshaciéndose de la tensión, derritiéndose con su calor.

Empezó a moverse lentamente. Sus besos habían encendido algo dentro de ella que ardía ahora libremente. Levantó las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas, aceptando todo lo que él pudiera darle.

Al sentir sus dedos en el núcleo de su cuerpo, Videl se volvió loca de deseo. Se movía más y más sin dejar de acariciarla. El placer fue aumentando hasta que, sin previo aviso, todas sus emociones estallaron. Alcanzó lo más alto diciendo su nombre para después dejarse llevar por una marea de sensaciones.

Gohan gritó su nombre. Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión antes de liberarse y dejarlo rendido sobre ella.

Se quedaron dormidos juntos, el uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Gohan despertó antes que Videl. El sol estaba saliendo y las sombras ya no envolvían la habitación.

Se puso de lado y la observó. Observó su piel clara, su nariz aquilina y sus labios carnosos. Había sentido cómo recuperaba la vida entre sus brazos mientras nacían el amor. Había visto la sorpresa y el placer reflejados en sus ojos cuando la había tocado y cómo después se había dejado llevar por la pasión.

Se humedeció los labios en sueños. Su respiración era profunda y regular. Estaba disfrutando del descanso que encontraban aquellos que se sentían en paz.

—Siempre te querré —susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto.

—Me estás mirando —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nunca me cansaría de mirarte.

—No sé qué aspecto tengo cuando duermo —dijo ella, llevándose la mano a la boca—. Espero no roncar.

—Pues sí que lo haces —bromeó él—. De hecho, ha sido eso lo que me ha despertado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿verdad? —se había ruborizado—. Nunca pensé que roncara.

Dios, aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

—No, mi amor, no has roncado.

Se incorporó en la cama, la sábana cayó dejando sus pechos al aire y Gohan se olvidó de las bromas de golpe.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

La excitación había vuelto. Le acarició el pezón suavemente.

—Te prometo que cuando duermes pareces un ángel.

Los rizos rubios le caían sobre los hombros.

—Gracias a Kami-sama.

Gohan volvió a tumbarla de un tirón y se colocó encima de ella.

—No me canso de ti.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando los pechos contra él.

—Yo tampoco me cansaré nunca de ti —le susurró antes de abrir las piernas.

Esa vez se fundieron el uno en el otro a toda prisa. Con pasión y mucho, mucho placer.

* * *

Videl despertó poco después del mediodía y encontró a Gohan vistiéndose junto al espejo.

—¿Adónde vas?

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió al verla despierta.

—Hoy tengo el turno de mediodía. Volveré al atardecer.

—No quiero que te vayas —la cama se había quedado fría sin él.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta—aseguró, acercándose a ella para abrazarla—. Después tendremos toda la noche para nosotros. Además, mamá querrá explicaciones de porque Pan despertó sola en tu cuarto.

La idea la hizo sentir mejor.

—Esa niña es un ángel. Lástima que este sola.

—Sí te casas conmigo podríamos adoptarla, ella se apegó mucho a ti.

Eso sonaba maravilloso. Pero por más que quisiera, no podría ser.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en esta habitación todo el tiempo. Todo lo que hay afuera es demasiado complicado.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—A veces el mundo se interpone en nuestro camino, pero lo que hay entre nosotros es puro y sencillo.

—Puro y sencillo —repitió con una sonrisa.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo antes de abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacar una bolsita de terciopelo negro. Tiró del cordón que la cerraba y sacó un delicado anillo de oro labrado.

Videl se puso muy recta.

Gohan le agarró la mano izquierda y le dio el anillo.

—Era de mi madre. Era su anillo de bodas hasta que se lo pedí para algo muy importante.

Algo se estremeció dentro de ella.

—Gohan.

—Videl Davis, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella aceptó el anillo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Ni tan triste.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Es muy sencillo —dijo él.

—Es precioso —por un momento, imaginó el anillo en su dedo y una boda sencilla en la iglesia del pueblo, y niños... Y una larga vida juntos.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo, devolviéndole la sortija.

—¿Por qué no?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Es por el pueblo?, ¿por la vida en el mar?, ¿por mí? Videl si es por mi familia, podemos mudarnos y…

—No es nada de eso —tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

—Sobre él —adivinó con ira.

—Sí.

Gohan se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

—Videl, lo que te hizo ese hombre ha quedado atrás. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

La ternura de sus palabras la destrozaba.

—Sí, sí que puede. Yo... yo me escapé.

—Lo sé —dijo, secándole una lágrima.

—De mi marido.

Gohan la miró como si no la hubiera oído bien.

—¿Tu marido?

—Sigo casada.

La ternura desapareció de sus ojos.

Le dolía tanto haberle arrebatado la felicidad que había sentido hacía sólo unos minutos.

—Barry y yo nos casamos hace casi un año —se secó otra lágrima—. Al principio los abusos fueron sutiles, pero todo empeoró muy deprisa. El último día que estuvimos juntos, me pegó tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento. A la mañana siguiente él se iba en un viaje de negocios y yo me escapé.

—Por eso estabas en el buque.

—Sí.

Gohan se puso en pie. Tenía los hombros en tensión.

—Deberías habérmelo contado.

—Al principio tuve miedo. Después, empecé a enamorarme de ti y sabía que, si te lo decía, me verías de otro modo. No quería perder la unión que había entre nosotros.

Gohan se metió el anillo en el bolsillo como si no pudiera ni verlo.

—Maldita sea, Videl. Deberías habérmelo contado.

—Quería hacerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo. Barry es muy rico. Pagaría una fortuna por recuperarme.

—Y yo soy hijo de dos campeones de artes marciales, ¡maldita sea! —Gohan seguía apretando los dientes—. Deberías haber confiado en mí.

—Lo sé.

Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Al faro.

—¿Volverás?

—Al atardecer —abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir—. Lo mejor será que hagas las maletas y te vayas al pueblo. Mi madre te conseguirá un lugar donde dormir por allí.

Y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Barry llegó al pequeño pueblo costero poco después del mediodía. El viaje había sido una pesadilla, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Estaba demasiado cerca.

El lugar encajaba con la descripción.

Estaba muy cerca de Videl. Muy cerca.

* * *

Videl estaba aturdida.

No recordaba haberse vestido o haber recogido sus cosas. Todo le recordaba a él... la camisa que había dejado sobre una silla, el olor de las sabanas...

—¡Cuidado, Videl! —la gruesa voz de Goku la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella miro al viejo pescador que llevaba bajo su brazo unos libros—. Tropezaste con una caja y…, ¿Videl?

Y de pronto el llanto que llevaba conteniendo más de una hora estalló de lleno. Se sentó en un cajón que había y sollozó con la mirada perdida.

Había vivido años y años sin amor. Años de soledad y vacío que había soportado porque no sabía lo que era el amor. Pero ahora que había conocido la verdadera felicidad, no podría continuar sin ella... la soledad se extendía frente a ella como un océano interminable.

—¡Videl, lo lamento! —el pescador se sentía culpable. Él estaba ordenando y había dejado las cosas a mitad de camino—. Si te lastime, perdona yo…

—No señor Goku… —Videl sonrió con ternura. Era torpe e ingenuo, pero ese hombre era bueno—. No me lastime a causa suya.

Goku enarcó las cejas, confundido.

—¿Y entonces por qué estas así?, ¿sucedió algo con Gohan?

—Bueno sí, sucedió algo.

—Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

—Es todo culpa mía —dijo Videl con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Gohan me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿Y le has dicho que no? —Videl asintió—. Pero tu lo amas, ¿o no? Eso dijo Goten.

—Con todo mi corazón.

—Pero...

—Estoy casada.

Goku resopló.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque cuando te miraba veía tus ojos tristes.

—No comprendo.

—Puedo entender a las personas por sus miradas. Y la tuya fue siempre triste, pero cuando paso el tiempo empezaste a iluminarte y ayer no había tristeza. Nada de nada.

—Oh, señor Goku…

—Mira, yo no soy muy brillante, pero se que que hay cosas que no deben soportarse —intentó explicar—. Cuando no puedes aguantar algo, llega un momento en que el que ya no hay soportar más y tienes que dejarlo, abandonarlo.

—Barry jamás me dejaría vivir sin él.

Le contó cómo había sido su matrimonio. Goku la escuchó y la comprendió sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Si intento divorciarme de él, me encontrará y, si me encuentra, me matará.

—Por aquí las reglas de la sociedad parece que se olvidan. Si un hombre y una mujer se aman... bueno, nadie les hará demasiadas preguntas si deciden formar un hogar.

—Gohan quiere casarse conmigo.

—Porque te ama.

—Pero está muy enfadado.

—Dale tiempo. En eso se parece en su madre cuando se enfada —exclamó sonriendo con nerviosismo ante el recuerdo de su esposa—. Necesitan tiempo hasta que desaparece el enfado; después, suelen ver las cosas de otra manera.

—Nunca olvidaré la expresión de sus ojos.

—No dejes que ése sea tu último recuerdo de él. Vuelve al faro y arregla las cosas. Gohan lo entenderá.

—¿De verdad crees que podremos arreglarlo?

—No lo sé, pero creo que merece la pena intentarlo. ¿No te parece? Si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero primero hay que comer, ¡me muero de hambre! Goten y Pan están en la tienda con Milk así que….

—No, tengo que hacerlo ahora.

—Es casi la una.

Videl levantó la mirada hacia la luz del faro, que brillaba con fuerza porque estaba nublado. Gohan estaba allí solo. Y dolido.

—Prefiero ir ahora.

—De acuerdo —asintió Goku con respeto—. Ponte en marcha entonces y espero que resuelvan sus cosas.

—Gracias, señor Goku—dijo, dándole un abrazo.

—De nada, hija —expresó corrompiendo el gesto—. Créeme, eres la mejor mujer que Gohan podría tener.

Y salió prácticamente corriendo calle abajo. Iba tan apresurada que ni siquiera se fijó en la sombra que había al otro lado de la calle. Ni en que la estaba siguiendo.

Había llegado al borde del camino cuando oyó el crujir de una ramita a su espalda.

Una extraña sensación la dejó inmóvil. Era como si el mal la rodeara. Se dio media vuelta.

Barry se encontraba en mitad del camino.

—Hola, Videl. ¿Me has echado de menos?


	18. Chapter 18

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Recta final. Solo dos capítulos más y epilogo.

¡Prepárense!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Gohan tenía la mirada perdida en el océano. En la cornisa exterior del faro, el viento frío lo golpeaba en la cara y la luz brillaba a su espalda.

Por Kami-sama. Había tenido mil y una oportunidades durante las últimas seis semanas para hablarle de su marido. Su marido. Debería habérselo contado en lugar de dejar que se enamorara de ella sin saber que nunca podría ser suya.

Pero la culpa también era suya por no haber hecho caso de todas las señales que había tenido delante de sus narices desde el mismo día que la había sacado del buque. Le había preguntado sobre su atuendo de viuda y ella le había gritado que su marido estaba muerto.

Incapaz de encontrar una solución a su angustia, Gohan se dio media vuelta y entró en el faro. Miró a la estrecha escalera que conducía a las enormes lentes que servían de guía a los barcos.

Todavía quedaban más de cuatro horas para que acabara su turno. Debía quedarse allí. Jamás había faltado a su deber, ni durante la peor de las tormentas. Sin embargo, ese día no le importaba ni el deber ni el honor. Había jugado según las reglas del honor y había perdido, primero en la universidad y ahora su querida Videl.

Comenzó a bajar los ciento cincuenta y seis escalones. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en salir de allí y ver a Videl.

Entró en la casa como una exhalación, esperando ver a Videl en la cocina, preparándose un té o sentada cosiéndole alguna camisa. Pero no estaba en la cocina. Corrió por la casa gritando su nombre. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Nada. La cama aún estaba deshecha, pero ella había desaparecido.

Videl se había ido.

Atravesó la habitación y tocó las sábanas. Seguían oliendo a ella. Hacía sólo unas horas, habían hecho el amor entre esas sábanas.

Ahora recordaba cómo ella lo había tocado, cómo le había susurrado palabras de amor. El fervor de aquellas palabras no había sido fingido. Videl lo amaba.

La imagen de su ojo amoratado irrumpió en su mente. La ira que lo había golpeado al enterarse de que estaba casada dejó paso a una profunda tristeza. Sólo un animal podría pegar de ese modo a una mujer.

Se sentó al borde de la cama.

No era de extrañar que no hubiera confiado en él. Apretó las sábanas entre las manos al imaginarla viviendo con un tipo así, un hombre que le había ido quitando la fuerza y el espíritu poco a poco.

Y sin embargo había tenido el valor de huir. Había sobrevivido a un naufragio y había empezado una nueva vida en un pueblo que nada tenía que ver con los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Incluso cuando los vecinos la habían hecho ver que no la querían, ella se había quedado con su familia y con él.

Y ahora él la había echado.

Sus recuerdos lo perseguían. Recordó los días en que la observaba mientras tendía la ropa al sol mientras el viento le movía las faldas. O la noche de la boda, cuando había bailado sin dejar de reír. Pero el recuerdo más nítido era de hacía sólo unas horas; la expresión de sorpresa y placer con la que había alcanzado el clímax esa misma noche.

Le resultaba imposible pensar en amar a una mujer que no fuera Videl.

Aparte del tictac del reloj del pasillo, en la casa reinaba un silencio ensordecedor.

Imaginó el resto de su vida sin Videl... solo, llevando el faro y viendo cómo el resto de los vecinos se casaban y seguían adelante con sus vidas.

Una tristeza insoportable se apoderó de él.

Videl formaba ya parte de su vida... esa mitad que lo completaba.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Y le pidió al cielo que ella lo perdonara.

Salió apresurado por el pasillo dispuesto a buscarla, sin embargo, el choque repentino con su padre lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Gohan, estas aquí! Eso significa que Videl fue a buscarte —el pescador se oía entusiasmado. Pero la expresión de Gohan era extraña.

—¿Videl fue a buscarme?

Goku asintió.

—Me contó la verdad de su matrimonio y que te dijo que no. Pero la alenté a buscarte para resolver las cosas.

Gohan sonrió ante la decisión de esa mujer. Significaba que tenía las mismas intenciones de reconciliarse.

—Yo iba a hacer exactamente eso y vine para casa, pero no la encontré.

—Es raro. Ella salió de aquí hace bastante.

El ceño del farolero se frunció, preocupado. Algo no andaba bien.

—Hay que salir a buscarla —declaró.

Su padre asintió y fueron por sus abrigos. Verdaderamente algo estaba pasando.

* * *

El corazón de Videl le daba golpes contra el pecho.

—¡Barry!, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

La agarró por el cuello con sus manos largas y suaves y tiró de ella hasta poder decirle al oído.

—Para siempre.

—El anillo. El capitán.

Le mordisqueó la oreja.

—En realidad no fue el capitán, fue el cerdo. Consiguió sobrevivir al naufragio. Sin embargo, en cuanto les dé la orden a mis hombres de la capital, acabará en el fondo del río Potomac.

—Vas a matarlo.

—Ya sabes cuánto odio la avaricia. Conozco a los de su calaña. Tarde o temprano, habría vuelto a pedirme más dinero bajo la amenaza de hacer pública tu pequeña escapada y dejarme en vergüenza.

La dio media vuelta y la agarró de la mano.

—¿Callos? Te has degradado demasiado, querida.

—Me he dado cuenta de que puedo trabajar y cuidar de mí misma —replicó ella, retirando la mano.

—Te has vuelto muy atrevida.

—Me he encontrado a mí misma.

—Parece que has encontrado agallas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero no te preocupes, cuando haya acabado contigo, volverás a ser manejable.

—Eso jamás.

Como si Videl no hubiera dicho nada, Barry sacó la alianza del bolsillo y se la puso en el dedo, arañándole con las piedras. Le apretó la mano con la suya.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Videl.

Le ardía el dedo. Las piedras le habían cortado.

—Te odio. Prefiero morir que volver a Satán City contigo.

La luz del faro iluminaba el sendero.

Barry se echó a reír.

—Es curioso que digas eso. No tenía pensado llevarte hasta allá.

Un sudor frío le empapó el cuerpo.

—¿Qué tenías pensado?

En su fría mirada se reflejaba el placer corrompido que sentía al torturarla. Podía sentir su excitación apretándose contra su cuerpo.

—Ya no eres la mujer que me abandonó. Ahora eres basta y ordinaria, nada que ver con aquella mujer refinada. Y tu cabello — dijo, pasándole la mano por la cabeza—. No deberías habértelo cortado —le retorció el brazo hasta hacer que se le saltaran las lágrimas—. No, no vas a volver conmigo. Tengo cosas más creativas que hacer contigo.

Se obligó a sí misma a levantar la barbilla. No volvería a dejarse doblegar.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme, Barry?

—Antes que nada, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo y apartado. Después, voy a darte una buena lección sobre la desobediencia —miró a su alrededor, no había más que campo—. Ya veo por qué elegiste este lugar para esconderte. Está maravillosamente apartado del mundo. Seguro que no tendremos el menor problema en encontrar un poco de intimidad. Ahora sé buena y ven conmigo. Te prometo no matarte muy despacio.

Videl se movió con una especie de sacudida con la que consiguió soltarse de un brazo.

—No pienso ponértelo tan fácil.

La furia le daba fuerzas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a su vida y amenazarla? En otro tiempo, se habría rendido a su brutalidad, pero ya no. Moriría luchando.

Barry sacó una cuerda del bolsillo del abrigo.

—Sabía que dirías eso —tiró de ella con una fuerza sorprendente y le ató una muñeca. La cuerda le quemó la piel.

Pero el instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de ella. Si conseguía atarla, quedaría indefensa... Y muerta antes del atardecer. Así que levantó el pie y se lo clavó en la espinilla. El inesperado dolor le hizo soltarla. Trató de agarrarla del pelo, pero calculó mal la longitud de este.

—¡Perra! —le gritó cuando ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance—. Vas a pagar por esto.

Videl no tenía la menor duda de que morir en sus manos sería una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Empezó a correr. Él consiguió agarrarle las faldas, pero la tela se rompió y pudo escapar.

La luz del faro brillaba con fuerza.

Videl levantó la vista. Gohan. Tenía que encontrarlo. Comenzó a correr por el sendero. Barry la siguió.

Ella había recorrido aquel camino las suficientes veces como para conocer cada hoyo y cada montículo. Incluso con tan poca luz, podía esquivar las raíces que sobresalían. Barry era más rápido, pero no conocía el camino y no tardó en caer al suelo.

—¡Videl!

El sonido maligno de su voz la sobresaltó y a punto estuvo de hacerla caer. Siguió corriendo a pesar de que le dolían las piernas y el costado.

Llegó al faro y subió corriendo los cinco escalones que conducían a la puerta. No se paró a preguntarse por qué estaba abierta, aunque sabía que Gohan siempre la cerraba. Entró y cerró de un portazo. Trató de echar el cerrojo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para conseguirlo. Oyó a Barry afuera, gritando su nombre.

—¡Gohan! —gritó ella, tratando de mover el cerrojo.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡No, Gohan! ¡Ayúdame!

Silencio.

Se alejó de la puerta y pasó los tanques de aceite que había a los pies de la escalera de caracol. Miró hacia arriba, rezando porque Gohan estuviera esperándola arriba. Volvió a gritar su nombre. «¿Dónde estás?» Empezó a subir.

* * *

Tanto Gohan como Goku acababan de salir de la casa cuando oyeron una voz de hombre que gritaba el nombre de Videl. A lo lejos vieron una sombra junto a la puerta del faro. Titubeó unos segundos, pero después de volver a mirar, entró al faro.

Después oyó el grito ahogado de Videl desde la torre.

El pánico explotó dentro de él.

—¡Papá, tenemos que ir!

—¡Sí! —dijo.

Fue corriendo hacia el faro, subió los cinco escalones de dos en dos y echó la mano a la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

* * *

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera, Videl sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Le dolía mucho el costado y el sudor le caía por la espalda. Miró hacia abajo. Allí estaba Barry. Había encontrado un farol y se encontraba ya a medio camino.

Justo en ese instante se detuvo y la miró. El farol iluminó sus rasgos pálidos y contorsionados por la ira y la excitación. Estaba disfrutando con todo aquello.

—Estás atrapada. El farero no está. Lo he visto venir corriendo junto con otro hombre. Parecía muy preocupado —siguió subiendo las escaleras, pero lo hizo con total tranquilidad—. Parece que estamos solos tú y yo.

Oyó cómo Gohan golpeaba la puerta desde fuera y gritaba su nombre.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

«Cálmate. Cálmate».

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la habitación ovalada que albergaba los tanques de aceite que movían las lentes. Necesitaba un arma. No había nada excepto un pesado cubo de metal que Gohan utilizaba para subir cosas por las escaleras. Agarró el cubo y se dirigió a la angosta escalera que conducía a las lentes. Respiró hondo y obligó a sus músculos a responder. Subió los últimos diez escalones.

La luz era cegadora allá arriba.

—¡Videl! —Barry había llegado a la habitación anterior.

Con el cubo en la mano, Videl salió a la pequeña cornisa del exterior. El viento soplaba con fuerza y, al mirar abajo, vio a Gohan golpeando la puerta con un yunque. No estaba solo, Goku golpeaba con él.

Videl tenía las manos empapadas en sudor. Se alejó con mucho cuidado de la puerta que daba a la cámara de las lentes.

Se oyó el ruido de los zapatos de piel de Barry. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ella. Respiró hondo y se detuvo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón se mezclaba con los golpes de Gohan.

Barry se acercó un poco más.

—Va a ser un verdadero placer matarte.

* * *

Gohan aullaba de frustración al ver que la puerta no tenía forma de abrirse. Las venas se marcaban en su cuello y cabeza, se sentía completamente inútil.

—¡Papá, ya no queda tiempo! —rugía mientras el yunque para parecía no acotar sus ordenas de destrozar la puerta—. ¡Papá!

El viejo pescador seguida empujando mientras la mirada de su hijo se envolvía en angustiosas emociones. Estaba preocupado, alterado y enfadado con la situación todo con solo fin.

Rescatar a Videl.

—¡Tengo una idea, Gohan!, ¿confías en mí?

El farolero vio a su padre con duda. Este sonreía.

—Sí, papá.

Entonces se oyó el golpe de la puerta de abajo al abrirse y golpear contra la pared.

Gohan.

Barry soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que tu héroe ha conseguido entrar. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a compartir el placer de matarte con tu amante. Le dejaré que mire mientras te arranco la vida poco a poco. Después lo mataré a él también.

La ira le dio valor. Barry era un monstruo, alguien tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera daño a alguien. Levantó el cubo por encima de la cabeza.

Barry salió a la cornisa y Videl lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. Cayó sobre la barandilla, a la que se agarró firmemente. Videl fue tras él y lo empujó.

Pero Barry pretendía llevarla consigo.

—¡Perra tú te iras conmigo!, ¡no te dejare con vida!

Videl sentía que estaba a punto de ser arrastrada a una muerte segura. Sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y la arrojaban hacía atrás.

Barry movió los brazos intentando aferrarse a algo, Goku lo empujó. Su mirada se clavó en ella unos segundos. Videl miraba al viejo pescador sacrificarse.

—Cuídalo, Videl.

Y entonces cayeron al vacío.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Lo único que recordó fue un golpe seco en la base de su cabeza y borrosamente observó a su padre irse hacia arriba.

Su padre. Barry. ¡Videl!

—¡Papá! —aulló. A pesar de su estado semiconsciente, el farolero se incorporó e intento buscar rastro alguno de su padre.

Gohan oyó el grito de un hombre cuando estaba ya a punto de salir a la cornisa. Se asomó a la barandilla. En el suelo yacía el hombre que había estado persiguiendo a Videl. Tenía las piernas y el cuello rotos. Estaba muerto.

Y también su padre. Él se había sacrificado para detener a Barry y había pagado su vida con ello.

—¡No, papá! —Gohan tragó saliva. Su padre que esa misma mañana había estado preparando un desayuno, yacía muerto—. ¡Papá!

El llanto comenzó a inundar su vista e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir hacia el cuerpo de su padre. Tenía que ir por Videl, antes que nada y resolver las cosas.

Encontró a Videl agachada, con la espalda pegada a la pared del faro y los ojos cerrados a cal y canto. Las lágrimas le habían manchado la cara.

Fue hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella abrió los ojos y levantó los puños. Comenzó a lanzarle golpes que él tuvo que esquivar antes de conseguir agarrarla de las muñecas.

—Videl, soy yo, Gohan.

Pero ella siguió luchando.

—No voy a morir. No dejaré que me mates.

Gohan la estrechó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Videl, soy yo. Todo va a salir bien.

Sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y cómo se le iban relajando los músculos.

—¿Gohan?

—Sí, cariño. Soy yo.

—¿Dónde está Barry? Lo he visto caer —y entonces la sonrisa triste de Goku vino a su mente. Él se había sacrificado—. Gohan, tu padre…

Gohan la soltó.

—Ha caído al vacío con Barry. Está muerto, pero no mires.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Se alejó de él y, a duras penas, se puso en pie.

—Tengo que verlo. Necesito saber que está muerto.

—No, Videl.

Pero no le hizo caso.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

La siguió por la intrincada escalera de caracol, pendiente de agarrarla si se caía. Pero bajó a toda prisa y con paso firme.

Por fin llegó junto al cuerpo de Barry que estaba a escasos metros del cuerpo de Goku. Se quedó mirándolo durante varios minutos, como si no pudiera creerlo. Entonces se quitó el anillo y lo tiró encima del cuerpo.

—Ya ha acabado todo, Videl —le susurró Gohan, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Pero ella se apartó.

—No pensé que algún día sería libre.

—Tampoco yo —y Gohan se alejó para acercarse a su padre. Sorprendentemente y de forma muy cruel para él, una sonrisa estaba impregnada en el pacífico rostro del pescador—. Papá, no debiste. ¡No debiste morir!

Videl se acercó a Gohan. Ahora estaba de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían sin tregua por su rostro. Se apegó a él, llorando con él. Goku la había ayudado a impulsarse para resolver las cosas con Gohan y tener un final feliz.

¿Qué podría ser feliz si un hombre de buen corazón había muerto hoy?

Videl maldijo a Barry. Merecía ir al infierno.

—¿Qué haré ahora…? —se preguntó el moreno—. Prometiste estar mamá, con Goten y conmigo siempre. ¡Iba a hacerte abuelo cuando me casara con Videl! Tú dijiste que iba a hacer el mejor momento de tu vida…

—Gohan, yo… —ella habló, llorando—. Yo no puedo tener bebés.

—¿Eh?

—Soy infértil. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Barry también me abofeteó.

Él desvió la mirada de su inerte padre para mirar a Videl a los ojos.

—No lo creo. Sí ese sujeto fue capaz de hacer todo lo que dices, creo que fue capaz de mentirte para maltratarte aún más —una mirada de determinación nació en sus ojos oscuros—. Te llevaré con Dende para corroborarlo y cumpliré la promesa a mi padre de hacerlo abuelo.

Gohan se incorporó.

—Déjame que te lleve a casa —le dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

—Yo no tengo casa —respondió ella, inflexible como una estatua—. Tú me pediste que me fuera.

Aquellas palabras lo golpearon de lleno en el pecho. Quería abrazarla, pero estaba tan rígido que le daba miedo que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.

—Estaba enfadado —le dijo él—. Además de orgulloso y arrogante, soy un tonto. Lo siento.

—Necesitaba que me amaras y me comprendieras.

—Videl, no puedes marcharte así. Tenemos que hablar —le imploró al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el pelo—. Fui hasta casa y mi padre me dijo que habías salido. Ambos íbamos a buscarte cuando llegó él.

Videl levantó la mirada.

—Barry quería matarte a ti también. No podía dejar que lo hiciera.

—Y por eso mi padre me noqueo para ir contra Barry. Sabía de lo que era capaz —gruño, frustrado. ¿Cómo no previo eso?

—Gohan, lo lamento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Mi padre sabía cómo era sujeto. Fue más listo que yo —Gohan murmuró, dolido. El pelo de Videl le caía sobre los hombros. En sus manos había marcas de arañazos, unas marcas que le hicieron sentir una tremenda rabia. Le agarró la mano izquierda y acarició suavemente aquellas heridas—. Yo quería que confiaras mientras ese monstruo iba tras de ti. Lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustada y a tener cuidado.

—Debería haberte dicho la verdad —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. He querido hacerlo muchísimas veces, pero me daba miedo que me vieras de otro modo... que ya no te interesara.

La abrazó fuerte. Su cuerpo seguía rígido.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en que desperté y te vi durmiendo a mi lado. Te amo, Videl. Y nada podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos lo miraban con expectación.

—¿Sigues queriéndome después de todo esto? ¿No crees que Barry me haya dejado mancillada?

—Jamás —le secó una lágrima—. No puede estropear nada a menos que nosotros se lo permitamos. Él es el pasado. Nosotros el futuro.

Videl apoyó la mejilla en su pecho.

—Tenemos que llamar al sheriff. Yo lo maté.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho.

—Ha sido en defensa propia.

—Pero no había testigos —le dijo, alarmada.

—Yo he sido testigo y te apuesto a que, si el sheriff le pregunta a la gente del pueblo, todos dirán que ellos también lo vieron... que actuaste en defensa propia.

—Te amo.

Gohan la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perderla.

—Videl, tú eres toda mi vida. Te amo.


	19. Chapter 19

**FARO DE ESPERANZA**

Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** Para un farolero como Gohan, el mar solía arrojar muchas cosas a la costa, jamás pensó que una de esas cosas fuera una atractiva mujer. Videl tenía una belleza excepcional, algo que ni siquiera podía ocultar tras su luto de viuda. Y las magulladuras de su cuerpo daban fe de los oscuros secretos que había tratado de sumergir bajo las olas.

 **Nota de la autora:** La historia ha culminado finalmente, ha sido un viaje desde noviembre del año pasado hasta esta época.

Gracias todos los que apoyaron esta historia desde sus inicios y especialmente a todos los integrantes de la Godel Family.

Tras terminar esto los invito a leer la sesión de curiosidades.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Son Goku Junior miro hacia el faro. Los vientos fríos de marzo soplaban con fuerza arrastrando la arena de la playa. La torre que en otro tiempo había iluminado cientos de kilómetros a la redonda estaba ahora oscura y los ladrillos de su muro habían empezado a caerse.

El faro que había guiado a los barcos durante más de cien años estaba derrumbándose.

—No consigo entender por qué ha aceptado un proyecto como éste.

Goku se volvió a mirar a Francés Tucker, la agente inmobiliaria, una mujer de pelo gris y ojos negros.

—Este faro merece algo mejor que venirse abajo y convertirse en una ruina. Merece que alguien lo rescate.

—Va a costarte una fortuna.

Goku hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—He creado una fundación con la que hace ya un año que estoy recaudando fondos. Empezaremos a trabajar en la casa la semana que viene.

—¿Pero por qué este faro? Hay muchos otros que la gente quiere recuperar.

—Mi madre nació en esa casa y vivió aquí hasta que lo cerraron —el tiempo y el olvido había destrozado la casa del faro. Los escalones de la casa se habían hundido y el lado norte del tejado se había caído.

La señora Tucker se giró para que no le diera el viento en la cara y sacó del bolsillo una pastilla para la tos que se metió en la boca.

—Son, me dijo que su nombre era Son.

—Exacto. Mi madre se llamaba Son Sarah. Mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo fueron fareros hasta que cerraron el faro.

La señora Tucker empezó a dar golpes en el suelo para calentarse los pies.

—¿Le importa que volvamos al coche?

—No, claro que no.

Ya junto al coche de Goku, la señora Tucker se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor mientras Goku buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso. Qué tontería haber cerrado el coche con llave, pero la vida en West City le había dejado ciertas costumbres.

—He oído hablar de ambos —dijo la señora Tucker—. Tengo entendido que Son Gohan era todo un héroe al igual que su padre.

Goku sonrió orgulloso.

—Mi nombre es honor al primer Son que vino aquí junto a su esposa. Entonces aquí nació mi bisabuelo y su hermano estaban en el faro junto a mi tatarabuelo —por fin abrió el coche y pudieron refugiarse del viento.

—Videl fue la que salvó a tres pescadores estando embarazada de seis meses.

—Sí, ese día Gohan estaba en la ciudad. Estaba embarazada de mi tío abuelo, que nació un mes antes de lo debido, pero aun así pesó casi cuatro kilos.

Goku había crecido escuchando historias de Videl y Son Gohan. Gohan había sido condecorado con la Medalla de Honor de los guardacostas de South City por sus innumerables rescates. Videl Satán, como era conocida a pesar ser apellidada Son, se había convertido en toda una leyenda y era mencionada en varios libros. Había fundado la primera escuela de la isla, había tenido cuatro hijos, incluyendo a la pequeña Pan que habían adoptado, y había trabajado junto a su adorado Gohan durante cincuenta y siete años de matrimonio.

—Este faro merece algo más.

La señora Tucker volvió a mirar la torre a través del parabrisas.

—Pues tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

De pronto se acordó de las palabras que tantas veces había leído en el diario de Videl.

«Este lugar es mágico. Es el lugar perfecto para empezar de nuevo».

Goku puso en marcha el coche.

—Los Son no tenemos miedo al trabajo.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

-En la historia original, el personaje de Gohan solo tenía una tía y una prima. La familia Son se agrega intencionalmente siendo ocupado el puesto de la tía por Milk y el de la prima por Lazuli (18).

-La historia de Shapner no salía el libro original.

-La situación del corte de cabello de Videl es una referencia directa al momento del manga y anime.

-Se había pensado en hacer el desarrollo de un torneo antes de que llegar al punto final del libro, sin embargo, no se pudo por razones de tiempo.

-El papel de Pan fue creado sobre la marcha.

-La muerte de Goku estaba planificada desde el principio de la historia a pesar de que no estuviera en la historia original.

-Esta historia llevo mucho tiempo porque el documento donde se adapta se perdió tres veces.

-Videl y Shapner no fueron amigos a pesar de las insinuaciones de todos.


End file.
